An Unexpected Twist
by Mysterytears97
Summary: Draco and Hermione are appointed Head girl&boy, and are roomed together. unexpected things bring them closer...read to find out more. Will they fall in love? Or will they stay enemies? WARNING: RATED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE
1. The Beginning

A/n: this is my first attempt at writing a Dramionie FanFic, so reviews are appreciated, but no flames please! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, and some parts of this chapter I have borrowed from Dracosgirl2515. So, credits to her. :D

Chapter 1

~The Beginning~

Era: Hogwarts, seventh year.

The Great Hall was filled with excited noise, coming from all houses. It was the first day of school for everyone, and the seventh year students were buzzing with excitement, trying to figure out who was head girl and head boy.

"I bet its Hermione!" Harry Potter announced loudly, at the Gryffindor table.

The Gryffindors cheered loudly in support for Hermione. She blushed furiously but did not deny it. In fact, she already knew she was head girl. Unfortunately, she also knew that head boy was her archenemy, Draco Malfoy, but she kept quiet about it.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had all matured. Harry was now a tall, good-looking 17-year-old, with a strong and fit body from all the years of Quidditch. His hair was in its usual organized messy style and it was always soft. Hermione has outgrown her bushy, frizzy locks and it was now a gorgeous auburn bundle of long graceful locks cascading down to her mid back. Her body had also changed and become curvier, but this was almost unnoticeable, as she still wrapped herself with materials galore. Ron had also matured, his lean body and long arms from Quidditch, and his hair was still the carrot orange it always has been, just longer, and softer.

"Students! Welcome back to Hogwarts for another splendid year!" Dumbledore's booming voice rang in the hall. Almost immediately, everyone in the Hall started cheering. Dumbledore raised a hand for silence before he continued.

"I'm sure you're all wondering who is head girl and boy. I shall put you out of your misery. Your head girl is…" Dumbledore paused for effect. "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor!" the students at the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers and applause. She stood up from her seat and accepted the tie. Dumbledore waited for the students to calm down before continuing. "And, your head boy is…Draco Malfoy, Slytherin!" students at the Slytherin table hit Malfoy on the shoulder as a way of congratulations. He went up arrogantly and accepted the tie.

"I present you, you two Heads!" Dumbledore applauded and everyone followed.

"How is that even freaking possible? Malfoy?" Harry whispered furiously to Hermione, when she returned to her seat.

"Harry, I've told you, Dumbledore wants Slytherin and Gryffindor to unite and work together, instead of being at each other's throats all the time." Hermione explained patiently.

"Fine. You win, Hermione." Harry muttered, "As usual."

Hermione laughed heartily, and did not notice Draco Malfoy turning around to look at her.

"_My, my, the little mudblood can actually relax. This is going to be an interesting year." _He chuckled to himself before turning his attention to his dinner.

"Malfoy, Granger, please follow me to your quarters." Professor McGonagall motioned. They stood, said goodbye to their friends and followed the professor out of the Hall.

"Why are we heading towards the Slytherin dungeons, Professor? Are we supposed to stay here?" Hermione asked, a little frightened. She never liked the Slytherin dungeons.

"Heavens, no! Your quarters are after the Slytherin dungeons." The Professor replied.

"Why so worried Granger? Are you afraid?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy. I was just curious." Hermione shot back.

But before Malfoy could retort, they stopped.

"We're here. Black Magic." Professor McGonagall said the password and the wall disappeared, and opened up to a room with a living room and two separate bedrooms with a shared bathroom.

"Wow, its beautiful." Hermione breathed.

Malfoy thought it was beautiful as well but he tried not to show it.

"I'll leave you to unpack." The professor said and briskly walked out.

"Well, mudblood, I'm taking the room on the right. You can have the room on the left." Malfoy smirked and picked up his suitcase and walked to the door, opened it, then shut it, leaving Hermione standing in the common room, quite shocked at his brusque attitude. She eventually recovered, shook her head and picked up her own suitcase.

After about five minutes, both of them had already unpacked, and were going to head off to their first class, but Malfoy stopped Hermione.

"Before you go off, I have a few rules you should know of." Malfoy arrogantly told her.

"What rules? Don't be stupid." Hermione retorted.

But Malfoy continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Rule one, do not touch my things, any of them, unless I give you permission." Hermione glared furiously. "And Rule two," Malfoy continued, "When there's a robe hanging on my door, you cannot come in."

Hermione snorted, unladylike, and said, "Like I'd want to see you fuck some whore."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, miss goody-two-shoes can curse."

Hermione shoved past him and slammed the door to go to her classes. Malfoy chuckled to himself, thinking, _"She's sexy when she's angry."_

Hermione was taking Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration. Her first class was Potions, with well, Malfoy.

"Welcome to Potions. We will be learning how to make potions, what they are used for, and etcetera. First things first , your pairs. This is the pair you will be working with for the entire year. The first pair is Harry and Lavender, followed by Ron and Parvati, then it's Draco and Hermione–"

"What?" Both Hermione and Draco exclaimed in shock. Ron just gaped, but Harry asked, "Professor, are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, I really can't see them working together before they rip each others throats out sir."

Professor Slughorn nodded understandingly but went on to explain. "Although I know of your… interesting history, as head boy and girl, you have to learn to work together, even if you hate that person." Hermione gave up and moved her things next to Malfoy.

He smirked, and said, "I hope you don't pull down my grades Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Professor Slughorn.

"Now class, we will be making polyjuice potion. Has anyone ever made it before?" Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ron and Blaise's hands rose.

"Very good. Do you know how long it takes to make the potion?" Slughorn asked. Almost immediately Hermione's hand shot into the air. The Professor smiled, "Ms. Granger?"

"It takes approximately one month to brew Polyjuice potion."

Slughorn's smile widened, "Excellent Granger! 10 points for Gryffindor. Now, can anyone tell me what's the most important ingredient for Polyjuice potion?" Draco raised his hand and answered, "A small amount of hair from the person you want to transform to."

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy! 10 points for Slytherin."

Professor Slughorn went on to explain the uses for Polyjuice potion, and why it was dangerous. Time crawled by for Hermione, as she already knew all this. For Draco however, it flew like the wind. He was fascinated by, not the class, but by Hermione, who looked bored, and was playing with her hair and scribbling on her notebook.

"Granger, what's wrong? Bored out of your mind?" Draco asked, trying to sound casual.

"If you must know Malfoy, yes, I am bored." She replied as snootily as she could.

"Why? I thought you never get bored in class." He whispered, moving slightly closer, but Hermione didn't notice.

"Well, I've heard this about three times, so yes, I'm very bored."

Thankfully, the bell rang soon after, and Hermione was already packed and ready to leave, but Professor Slughorn told them to hold on for a second.

"I'll be starting the potions next week, so do get your ingredients ready. Class is dismissed."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The class was finally over.

"Hermione! DADA is this way." Harry waved to her.

"Oh, sorry Harry, I was kinda in my own world." She followed Harry and Ron to DADA class.

In Herbology, she was paired with Malfoy, _again. _

"Class, your assignment is to grow a Garden Gnome. This gnome is a special one, because, as it ages, it gives advice on whatever you ask. The first pair is Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." Professor Sprout handed Draco and Hermione a pot. Hermione groaned. She was with Malfoy, _again. _

"_Dumbledore must have asked the teachers to pair us together. Argh."_

The rest of the day flew by quickly, and before she knew it, her first day of lessons was over.

"God!" she collapsed onto an overstuffed chair next to Ginny.

"What happened?"

"Nothing Gin. It's just that I have so much homework! I have an essay for DADA, 1 15-inch essay and 2 translations from Ancient Runes, a garden gnome to grow, with Malfoy, I have to make Polyjuice potions, with Malfoy, again, and an essay for charms on the Unforgivable Curses, all due by next week."

"Well then, you'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then, she left the Gryffindors common room.

About an hour later, Hermione was in her room, studying, when she heard swords clanging in the common room. She opened her door only to find Malfoy watching Pirates Of The Caribbean. (A/n I LOVE POTC).

"Which one is that?" Hermione asked, moving to sit next to Malfoy.

"I don't know. I just think it's cool." He held up the box, and passed it to her.

It read, "Pirates Of The Caribbean, Dead Man's Chest."

She squealed in delight. "Oh my god I love this movie." She sat down, totally ignoring Malfoy, and watched the movie. After a while though, she started yawning, and eventually fell asleep. Malfoy turned to ask Hermione to move over but found that she was fast asleep, curled up on the sofa. He sighed and turned his attention towards the movie. When the movie almost ended, Hermione suddenly moved, and ended up on Malfoy's lap. He looked down in surprise, and then groaned softly to himself. He looked down at her sleeping form.

"_She's actually quite pretty, for a mudblood. At least her hair isn't bushy any longer." _Then she shifted, and her mouth was near, well, _there._

"Aw, shit." He could feel himself getting aroused, her warm breath hardening him. He tried to move, but eventually decided against it. He tried again, and accidentally awoke Hermione.

"What happened? Where am I…Oh." Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy's face smirking down at her. She sat up straight, hitting her head on Malfoy's arm.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, and rubbed the spot where he hit her.

"Watch where you're sleeping, mudblood." He started moving to sit further away from her but an owl arrived.

"_Just in time."_ Draco thought, then saw that it was Lucius Malfoy's owl.

"Shit. It's my dad's owl. I wonder what he wants now." Draco opened the window to let the owl in.

A/n: A lil' cliffhanger for you guys! Hope you liked it! Do review and tell me what you think!


	2. Bad news

**Chapter 2**

**~Bad News~**

**A/n: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Shoutout: **

**RayneLover101: Thanks! here's chapter 2!**

_Recap:_

_He started moving to sit further away from her but an owl arrived. _

"_Just in time." Draco thought, and then saw that it was Lucius Malfoy's owl. _

"_Shit. It's my dad's owl. I wonder what he wants now." Draco opened the window to let the owl in. _

He took the letter and slowly unfolded it. Lucius Malfoy's owl flew away immediately.

Hermione watched his reaction as he read the letter. His eyes widened in horror, and to her complete surprise, they started filling up with tears. Suddenly, He threw the letter down and shouted. The sound was raw, filled with hurt and pain.

Then he fell to his knees and started sobbing.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had never seen a Malfoy cry before. She slowly moved towards Draco, and started to pick up the letter but he stopped her.

"Don't." He choked out.

"Then tell me what's wrong." She said softly, and went down on her knees with him, covering his hand the one that was wrapped around her wrist.

"It's my mother…" He started crying again, the sobs heartbroken and so painful Hermione felt her heart wrench.

"Draco, what's wrong with her?" Hermione asked, not noticing she had called him Draco.

"She…She…has lung cancer." He stopped crying and looked at her with red eyes.

"You called me Draco." He told her, almost in shock, with both the fact of his mother's illness and the fact that she called him Draco.

"Oh… I'm sorry–" Hermione began, but Draco silenced her with his lips. She was startled at first, but did not protest. Draco's lips moved against hers, and his tongue stoked her lower lip, seeking entrance into her mouth, and she complied. His tongue entered her mouth, and tangled with hers. They both fought for dominance, but Draco won out. Hermione moaned in pleasure, and tangled her fingers in his lush blond locks. Draco pushed her against the wall to kiss her more. Then, his hands gripped her hips as they broke the kiss for air. Draco started kissing her neck, her throat, and her jaw line. Her head fell back to give him more access. His hands started to slide under her shirt, but she pushed away.

"Draco, stop." Hermione said breathlessly, then moaned again as he sucked a spot behind her ear.

"Draco…stop, please. This isn't right." Hermione said again.

Draco sighed, and released her. "Why?" He asked her, desperately wanting her. Her clothes were wrinkled, and she was breathing hard. At that moment, she looked like the most beautiful thing in the world to Draco.

"You're beautiful." Draco said suddenly. Hermione blushed furiously at this, and he moaned.

"Oh gods, Hermione, please, let me sleep with you. I'm so hard it hurts. _Please_." Draco was on the verge of begging her.

"I…" She began, and then she had an idea. Her eyes suddenly sparkled.

Draco grinned weakly, then asked, "What are you thinking of?"

She moved towards him. "You need to relieve yourself, yes?"

He groaned, and that was an answer itself.

"Alright. I'll help you." His eyes widened in anticipation. He grinned fully, and thought, _"Gods, she's so beautiful."_

She stood up and held her hand out. He took it and she led them to the couch.

Then she sat him down and kneeled in front of him.

"_Hermione…_" He moaned her name and she touched him, through his pants. His shoulders shot off the couch, but Hermione forced him back down. Slowly, she removed his belt, followed by his pants, until he was down to his boxers. She smirked, and wrapped her hand around his cock. He groaned throatily, and she took it as a sign. She slowly put her fingers through the elastic band of his boxers and sensually pulled them down. Inch by inch, she pulled the boxers down. Draco moaned again, and wriggled, trying to get her to hurry. She laughed at his attempt.

"No way baby. You want relief, live with it." She said cheekily.

"Hermione, I swear, I'm dying here." Draco groaned as the silk of his boxers brushed feather-lightly against his hardened member.

"Alright. She pulled them all the way down, revealing his hard and throbbing member. Then she wrapped her hand around him, and slowly pumped him. Her other hand fondled his balls. Then, she moved, and her hand that was pumping him gripped him at the base, then moved her mouth to above his hardened member.

"Hermione…please." Draco begged, hands already gripping the sofa.

She complied with his request and kissed the tip lightly. Then, her tongue licked him, and then she took him into her mouth. Draco moaned sensually, and tangled his long fingers through her luscious locks, and locked her in place. Then she started something that Draco never thought she would ever do. Her hand started pumping him, and fondling his balls, and she sucked, strongly. Draco's fingers tightened in her hair and he groaned again. Hermione stopped fondling his balls and sucked him. Draco's hips involuntarily started thrusting into her mouth. She also started pumping him with both hands. Draco was on the edge. With a roar, he released, straight into Hermione's mouth. She bravely swallowed everything, but a little dripped down the side of her mouth. He moved to wipe it away, and ended up cradling her face.

"Hermione, thank you. But please, let _me_ relieve _you."_ Hermione started to protest, but Draco kissed her soundly. He moved her to the couch, and sat her down.

"It's your turn to ache." He whispered into her ear.

She moaned sensually, and Draco removed her shorts, to reveal a thong.

"Yum. You look delicious baby." He slowly removed her thong, and touched her inner thigh, causing her to moan, and wriggle, in an attempt to get him in her.

Now it was his turn to laugh, and mimicked her, saying, "No way baby. You want relief, live with it." Then slid one finger into her slick wetness. She groaned loudly, and then gripped the couch as he inserted two fingers into her and started going in small circles.

"Draco…"She moaned his name. Draco pulled out his fingers, and she shuddered.

"Draco, please, don't stop…" Hermione stuttered.

"Hush baby, I won't." Her kissed her briefly, then breathed hot air to her entrance.

"Oh, god, Draco, _please."_ Hermione begged.

Draco laughed and dropped his mouth, right on her clit, and started lapping up greedily, once, twice, and Hermione was spiraling out of control, fast.

She started tightening, and Draco pulled back, only to slide his fingers back in, tormenting her with small, slow circles. She writhed on the couch, tightening even more, but release would not come to her. Suddenly, Draco sped up, sending her into an abyss of pleasure.

"Ohhh…DRACO!" She screamed, and finally, released.

She watched, exhausted, as Draco licked her juices off his fingers, and grinning wickedly at her. Then her sobered, and waited for her to put on her shorts, before saying anything.

"Thank you Hermione, for comforting me, and relieving me." He smirked, and Hermione smacked him softly.

"Your welcome Draco." She whispered, on the verge of sleep. She yawned.

"Hey, before you go to sleep, I want to apologize." Draco began, nervously.

"Hmm?"

"I want to apologize for tormenting you the past six years."

Hermione opened one eye, and then smiled at him, "You're forgiven. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep."

"Er… you will be sore."

"What do you –Oh!" Hermione tried to stand but then felt the soreness and understood what he meant.

"I'll help you." He carried her, almost effortlessly, back to her room.

Hermione mumbled thanks, and fell asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow. Draco smiled, and went back to his room to reply his father in a reply as stoic as possible.

**A/n: I know this story was full of sex but i needed them to develop feelings!**

**well, i;m starting the next chapter NOW!**


	3. Not All Bad

Chapter 3

A/n: Chapter 3! You guys liking it so far? Hmm? Do review! A Shoutout to my best friend, who read this, and is rushing me to finish the story, I'M NOT SUPERWOMAN! And isn't it better to keep your readers hooked? Heheh. Anyway…

ON WITH THE STORY!

~Not All Bad~

Recap:

_He carried her, almost effortlessly, back to her room._

_Hermione mumbled thanks, and fell asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow. Draco smiled, and went back to his room to reply his father in a reply as stoic as possible. _

In his room, Draco took a piece of parchment and a quill, and tried to think of a reply his father would be proud of.

"_How about… Father, I am saddened by this news, and hope she gets better soon. No. It won't do. I'll just get another beating for 'caring too much'. God how I hate him." _ In the end, Draco replied,

"_Father, I am saddened by this news. I hope she will recover but I know the chances are slim. Do owl me if she is on her deathbed._

_Your son,_

_Draco."_

He tied it to his owl, Demon, and sent him to his father.

Meanwhile, Hermione was dreaming of Draco.

_I'm alone in the castle. There's no one around. _

_I try shouting Harry, Ron and Ginny's name but no one is there. _

"_I'm here." A voice says and I jump a mile high. _

"_Hermione, it's just me, Draco." _

_I turn, and I've never been happier to see him. I run to him, and he envelopes me in a hug. _

"_Where's everyone? Why is the castle deserted?" I ask, starting to cry._

"_Hush baby. It's going to be alright." He strokes my head and kisses my forehead._

_I've never felt so comforted by anyone's presence, and–_

Hermione woke with a start, and then looked at the clock. It read 5.07am.

She flopped back down onto her bed, and sighed.

"_Was I dreaming of Draco? I mean, Malfoy?" _She argued with herself, but it got her nowhere. She looked at the clock again and saw that she had debated with herself for a whole 3 minutes.

"Great." She decided to get out of bed to get ready for school. She peeked into Draco's room and saw that he was asleep.

"Good." She whispered to herself, and proceeded to prepare a long, luxurious bath for herself.

Draco turned, at the sound of the door opening. He froze in a relaxed position, knowing it was Hermione. When the door closed, he heard running water. He sat up and looked at the clock. It read 5.12am.

"_What's she doing up so early?" _He wasn't going to get any sleep anyway so he conjured up a movie title he saw on a muggle newspaper, and put it on.

Hermione was enjoying the peace and quiet when she heard a movie being played. It was another Pirates Of The Caribbean, but she didn't know which one. She quickly got out of the bathtub, then realized that she didn't have any clothes with her, only her underwear. She sighed and picked up a robe that was hanging on the hook. She put on her underwear then the robe and walked out.

She was planning on walking straight to her room but was soon entranced to the TV.

"That's the new one, right?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. On Stranger Tides?" Draco motioned for her to sit.

She sat, completely forgetting that she was only in her underwear.

Halfway through the movie, Hermione shuddered from the cold, and Draco pulled her closer to him, and put his arm round her. She snuggled in, grateful for the warmth. She rested her head against Draco's chest, and he used his free hand to stroke her hair. They sat like this for the rest of the movie.

"Jack Sparrow! Come back here you bastard!" Angeline, Jack Sparrow's lover shouted. He had just left her on a deserted island, and the movie ended.

"He's so mean to her, and he loves her!" Hermione exclaimed softly to Draco. It was only 7.45am.

"Well, I'm guessing he's just afraid of commitment. Now, we'd better get ready for school, or else we'll be late." Hermione stretched, and Draco saw what was underneath the robe.

"Baby, you do know that if you keep in that position I'm going to tie you up on my bed and have sex with you?" Draco murmured, wrapping his arms round her and breathing hot air into her ear.

Hermione giggled, and wriggled out of his embrace. "Thanks, but no thanks Draco."

"Mmm…alright. But I must admit, you're so tempting."

"Draco…" Hermione warned. She walked over to the pot to water it.

"When will the gnome appear?" Draco asked.

"If I'm not wrong, it should appear after about a month of proper care. Then it will take another month or so for it to mature. The gnome should have a red hat, a green shirt, brown pants and black boots. Its personality is a surprise, but I wouldn't be shocked if it came out to be uncontrollable."

"Alright. Let's get an early breakfast, eh?" Draco shooed her into her room to get ready.

"Draco? I'm not sure if we should go together. I mean, we were enemies like, yesterday. It would be kinda unusual if we suddenly became friends." Hermione began.

"But–" Draco started interrupting.

"But, we could get a house elf to bring food to us. How about that?" Hermione grinned.

"Sounds excellent. Who are you going to call?" Draco asked.

"Dobby!" Hermione shouted into the air. (A/n: just pretend that Dobby isn't dead)

"Yes, miss Granger?" Dobby appeared into the living room.

"Hello. Could you get some breakfast for us?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! For mister Malfoy too?" Draco nodded. "Dobby will be right back!" and he apparated away.

"He seems to be afraid of me." Draco noted, after Dobby had given them their food.

"Well, your father did torment him." Hermione commented.

Draco got angry. "Does that mean he thinks I'm going to treat him the same way my dad treated him? God, why does everyone think I'm going to become my father?"

Hermione kept quiet. She had also thought so, until he cried at his mother's news. It was at that moment that she knew he was nothing like Lucius Malfoy.

"Do you think like that, Hermione?" Draco asked quietly, expecting the answer to be yes.

"Truthfully, I did. But, I regret that assumption. You're nothing like your father. Although sometimes you act as if you are, I know deep down you aren't."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me Hermione." _Why does it mean so much? _ He wondered to himself. He usually didn't care that much.

As they were finishing up their breakfast, someone entered the room.

"Hermione! Oh, hi Malfoy." Ginny entered the room only to see Hermione and Draco sitting side-by-side eating breakfast _together._

"Er…'Mione? A word please?" Ginny motioned for her to move.

"I'll be right back." Hermione told Draco and followed Ginny into her room.

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" Ginny rounded on her.

"Nothing is going on between Draco and I!"

"Oh. My. God. You just called him Draco!" Ginny squeaked.

"What? Oh. Shoot." Hermione cursed.

"Hermione Granger. One day as head girl and you already broke a rule?" Ginny wagged her finger at her.

"We didn't do anything! We just, well, watched a movie. Then he found out that his mother is ill, so I comforted him and well, we…" Hermione shrugged.

"You didn't have sex with him so that means, everything else?" Ginny grinned from ear to ear.

Hermione hung her head and nodded, faking remorse.

"Hermione! You are lucky." Ginny said, enviously.

"Why…?"

"Draco Malfoy is H.O.T" Ginny said.

"Well, yes. And I need to go back to pack for school if not I am going to be late." Hermione walked to her desk and started packing.

"Hermione, can I have a word?" Draco asked, head poking into her room. "That's if redhead here is finished."

"Alright. Give me a second Draco." Hermione accio'ed the rest of her things into her bag and followed Draco back out.

"Does the redhead know everything?" Draco began.

"Most. She knows about last night. And Draco, I don't think we should be this close during classes. I mean, it would be weird enough if we were suddenly civil to each other but people would suspect something if we actually enjoyed each other's company."

Draco nodded at Hermione's understanding.

"Alright. I'll be my normal arrogant-as-hell self." He grinned, kissed her briefly and left the room.

A/n: sorry for the short chapter! I want her school day to be in one chapter. REVIEW! Note: the next chapter might not come so fast as I need to study. Sorry!


	4. Mysterious stirrings

Chapter 4

**A/n: Thank you so much for the review Alicemaybrandonjones! Here's your shoutout.**

**Chapter 1: Yes, haha I realize but I kinda forgot who the actual teacher is. Don't worry, I'll change it ASAP. As for the charms and DADA, slight mix-up. My apologies to you. The curses however, for the sake of giving Hermione LOADS of homework, we'll leave it at that. Haha.**

**Chapter 2: As I said in the author's note, I wanted them to develop feelings, sort of. And Draco _is _just a teenager with raging hormones. Also, he had 'sex' with Hermione cos he wanted someone to be with, to make him forget his mother's illness. So in a way he basically used her.**

**Chapter 3: You see, in Dramione, Ginny is the one Hermione always goes to for advice. So, she does have to be kind of dirty minded. And, its already unusual for the two of them, who have been enemies since the entered Hogwarts, to be civil to one another, so to be sitting next to each other, happily eating breakfast, is way weird, so Ginny assumes.**

**Hope I answered your questions! Now,**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

~Mysterious Stirrings~

Recap:

"_Does the redhead know everything?" Draco began._

"_Most. She knows about last night. And Draco, I don't think we should be this close during classes. I mean, it would be weird enough if we were suddenly civil to each other but people would suspect something if we actually enjoyed each other's company."_

_Draco nodded at Hermione's understanding._

"_Alright. I'll be my normal arrogant-as-hell self." He grinned, kissed her briefly and left the room._

After a few minutes, Hermione picked up her bag and left for DADA, her first class.

"Good morning class, I am Ms. Katherine Corrine Carter, but please, just call me KC." A pretty, young lady walked into class. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"_Her as a DADA teacher? Weird." _Hermione thought to herself. She looked around and saw all the guys in her class were drooling over their textbooks. She rolled her eyes at them, and then nudged Harry.

"Hey! Put your tongue back into your mouth. You have a girlfriend you know." Hermione whispered to him. He blushed and tried to concentrate on her lesson, not the way her hips moved, or the cleavage she exposed.

"Today, we will be practicing non-verbal spells." Ms. Carter started.

Many of the student's ooh-ed and ahh-ed, all eager to start practicing. She smiled and continued.

"Can anyone tell me what these spells can give you?" immediately, Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms…?"

"Granger. The advantage is that your opponent has no warning about what spell you're going to perform, thus giving you a split-second advantage." She answered, confident of her answer.

"Memorized the textbook now did we, eh Granger?" Draco sneered, then winked at her. She smiled slightly then rolled her eyes.

"Excellent Ms. Granger, 10 points for Gryffindor." Ms. Carter smiled, showing her immaculate white teeth.

"Now get into pairs, and get started!" Ms. Carter clapped her hands and everyone rushed to begin.

As nobody had any idea how to do it, much cheating ensued. Most of the students just whispered the spells instead of not speaking them. Within ten minutes, Hermione, who was paired with Harry, and Draco, who paired up with Blaise, had mastered the art.

"Fantastic job! Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please come forward. These two students have already mastered it! Give us an example!" Ms. Carter ushered them into the center.

"Begin!"

Immediately, Draco shot a stun spell at Hermione but she deflected it deftly, and returned with a Jelly-legs jinx. This went on and on, until Hermione shot a stun spell right after a petrifying spell, so Draco could not react in time.

"Ha! Gotcha Malfoy." She grinned victoriously, then waved her wand and said, "_Finite Incantem"_ (A/n: I'm not sure.)

"Excellent! 25 points for Slytherin and 30 points for Gryffindor! Class is dismissed!"

Draco stood up unsteadily "You got owned by Granger, Drake." Blaise helped Draco to steady himself.

"Shut up Zabini." Draco wrote a quick note and left it in between Hermione's textbook just before she left.

"Whoa. What did you just write to her?" Blaise was grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing. Just that she's going to pay later." He started walking away when Pansy stepped up.

"Drakie! How could you lose to that mudblood?" She cooed, looking shocked that Hermione beat him.

"What's it to you Pansy? I don't really care." Draco picked up his books and brushed past Pansy to go to Herbology.

"'Mione, you have a piece of paper that's hanging out of your book." Harry picked it up and passed it to her, without reading its contents.

"_You're going to pay for that. –DM"_ She laughed quietly and threw the note into the bin, then headed for Herbology

"Welcome back class! Did you bring your pots?" Draco looked at Hermione, who thankfully, had remembered to bring the pot.

"Thanks for remembering to bring the pot." He whispered to her.

Hermione snorted quietly. "I knew you'd forget anyway." She whispered back.

"Now, let me look at your pots. Hmm…Neville and Lavender, why is your plant purple?"

"I put a spell on it so it would come out purple!" Lavender said proudly.

"Lavender, it doesn't work that way. Your gnome might come out slightly different." Professor Sprout frowned and moved on.

"Harry, yours looks a little dry. Try to water it a little more often."

Then Professor Sprout came to Draco and Hermione's table.

"Hmm… it looks excellent, except that your gnome might be a little cheeky in its first month."

"Professor, how can you tell?" Draco asked before Hermione could.

"Well, your plant has a tiny red streak here. It's rare as the gnomes aren't usually violent or cheeky. Good luck you two." Professor Sprout smiled and walked off.

The professor went on to check the rest of the students work before returning to her desk.

"Now, you will have to bring your gnome home during the holidays or keep it with you while you stay here, in Hogwarts."

Professor Sprout went on. "Your gnome will be able to answer almost all of your questions, on love, life, schoolwork, or just random questions."

"Maybe it can answer if I can sleep with you." Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Draco!" Hermione cried softly.

Draco just smirked, and then went back to writing. Even though Hermione was sitting next to him, she couldn't see what he was writing.

"Now remember class, I want reports everyday on how your gnome is growing. Class dismissed!" Professor Sprout went to attend to her plants.

"See you later, mudblood." Draco smirked evilly and left.

"C'mon 'Mione, lets go back to the Gryffindor common room." Harry nudged her.

"Alright. Let's go."

They walked up to the common room and entered. Ginny was curled up on a sofa reading and Ron was trying to do homework.

"Hey Ron, Ginny. Ron what homework are you trying to do?" Hermione laughed, and saw that he was trying to remember what ingredients were needed for Polyjuice potion.

"Ron, we have something called a textbook y'know." She flipped the Potions textbook until she found what she needed. "Here. Polyjuice Potion: Lacewing Flies, Leeches, Powdered Bicorn Horn, Knotgrass, Fluxweed, Boomslang Skin, and a bit of hair of the person you want to turn into."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks 'Mione."

"You're welcome. Come to think of it, I need to get the ingredients for the potion too. See you guys later." She winked at Ginny, who laughed then left the room with a wide grin on her face.

She almost skipped to her room. She decided to change into a tank top and shorts. Then she went into Draco's room. When she entered she was surprised to see Draco at his study table.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, wondering what he was doing there. He looked good in a dark blue shirt and grey khakis.

"Hmm? Oh hey Hermione. What's up?" Draco quickly kept his things.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but let the issue go.

"I was going to ask what you were doing, but never mind. Anyway, do you have the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione asked.

"Shit! I forgot. Let's go get them now, shall we?" Draco offered her his arm, she giggled then took it.

**A/n: Sorry! Another short one. I promise the next one will be more exciting. *hints***

**Haha. REVIEW!**


	5. Another Malfoy?

**Chapter 5**

**A/n: ooh! What'll happen now? Read on!**

**Shoutouts:**

**CheekyCheese: Haha. Thanks! This chapter is worse.**

**Alicemaybrandonjones: I changed it already. Thanks for the heads-up!**

**~ Another Malfoy? ~**

Recap:

"_Draco?" Hermione asked, wondering what he was doing there. He looked good in a dark blue shirt and grey khakis. _

"_Hmm? Oh hey Hermione. What's up?" Draco quickly kept his things. _

_Hermione raised an eyebrow but let the issue go. _

"_I was going to ask what you were doing, but never mind. Anyway, do you have the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione asked._

"_Shit! I forgot. Let's go get them now, shall we?" Draco offered her his arm, she giggled then took it. _

**(SEX SCENCE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED)**

To her surprise, he pulled her in for a long kiss. Hermione squeaked, and then relaxed against Draco.

"Mmm…baby you taste so good." Draco murmured against her lush lips.

"Draco…Draco…we…" Hermione gave up trying to stop him and let Draco do as he pleased. She was enjoying herself immensely, so why stop? He bit her lower lip and prodded his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure and Draco took full advantage of that. He pushed her further backwards, until she hit the wall.

"Draco…" Hermione whimpered as Draco moved his lips downwards. Her head fell back and he kissed her neck, burning a trail down to Hermione's shirt. In a single move, he took off her shirt, leaving her in her shorts and a white lace bra.

"Draco…stop…" Hermione breathed, her chest rising and falling heavily.

"Baby, you really want me to stop this? Can you honestly tell me that you don't enjoy this?" Draco slid his hands round her hips and lifted her so her chest was at his mouth. He kissed her through her bra, and Hermione shuddered and wrapped her legs around his waist, so she wouldn't lose balance. Hermione moaned and wriggled against Draco. He moaned and lowered her to kiss her once more. Hermione thrust her tongue into his mouth and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He pushed away her hands and quickly removed his shirt, then deftly removed her bra. They were now naked, chest-to-chest.

"Hermione…" Draco moaned. They toppled onto the bed, and in a second Draco was back on top. Hermione's hands groped for his belt, undid it then threw it somewhere behind her.

Draco laughed. "Impatient now are we?"

Then pulled her shorts down, along with her thong. She pulled his khakis down and his boxers and threw them in the rough direction of his belt.

"Baby…" Draco moaned sensually. Then he flipped her onto her back, so that he was on top. "Baby i can't wait anymore. _Please._" Hermione widened her legs to allow Draco in. He aligned them together then slowly slid in. Hermione gasped as he filled her.

"Draco…" Hermione whimpered and he thrust into her faster and faster. Draco slowed down, only to pull her legs over his shoulders to get a better angle for him to thrust into her. His hands moved Hermione's arms to the headboard and held them there.

Hermione thrust her hips, and he thrust into her harder. He held her prisoner, making her feel everything, but control nothing. Hermione gasped as the pressure in her built, but she couldn't release. She writhed under Draco, and he changed position, making her sit while he thrust into her, and causing him to hit her g-spot.

"Draco!" She screamed, and finally released. Draco's release came right after hers. He collapsed onto her, breathing heavily. They lay like that for a long time, just catching their breath and taking in each other's scent.

"That was fantastic Hermione."

"Thanks… I think." Hermione grinned, then slowly got up.

"Oww…" Hermione walked gingerly to where her clothes were lying.

"You okay baby?" Draco asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine. I'm just sore. I guess we aren't going to get those ingredients tonight now are we?"

"Oops, guess not. Sorry 'Mione." He smirked, the classic Malfoy smirk.

**(END OF SEX SCENE)**

"Oh well. It's already 5pm. I'll go and get us some food. You want anything?" Hermione asked, already dressed.

"Other than you?"

Hermione smacked him. "Yes you horny boy. Other than me."

"Hmm… I'll just have whatever you're having."

Hermione laughed and left for the kitchen.

As she was walking, she decided to drop by to see Ginny and update her on the…interesting turn of events.

But she was in for the shock of her life.

"Ginny!" Hermione called. Silence. She frowned, and then walked to her room.

"Ginny?" she poked her head in.

"Oh. Hello 'Mione. What's up?" Ginny grinned.

"Oh. Were you on your way to take a shower? I've got something to tell you." Hermione asked, and entered.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you something first. We did _it._" Ginny whispered excitedly.

"Wait. You and Harry? Had sex? Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione cried.

"I know! It was both our first times. Now what did you want to tell me?" Ginny was glowing.

"Well, Draco and I also did _it._" Hermione whispered.

"WHAT? Oh. My. God. Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny laughed.

"Shhh! Someone might hear!" Hermione shushed her.

"Alright. So how is he? It can't be your first time, and I'm pretty sure it isn't his either." Ginny whispered excitedly.

"He's well, fantastic. It wasn't. My first time was, well, Ron." **(A/n: lets say they broke up in year…six) **Hermione giggled.

"EWWWW. You had sex with him? Urgh." Ginny shuddered. Hermione laughed.

"Well, he's with Lavender now, so it doesn't bother me." Hermione laughed again, just as Harry walked out of the bathroom.

"Ginny…Oh erm hi 'Mione. My…err… my shower broke." Harry stammered.

"Harry, she knows." Ginny laughed at his pathetic attempt to lie.

"Oh. Okay then. Don't tell Ron. He'll kill me." Harry walked over and kissed Ginny on her cheek.

"My lips are sealed. Now, I gotta go. I'm starving." Hermione said, then whispered to Ginny, "And I'm supposed to get some for Draco too."

Ginny laughed and went to the bathroom. Hermione walked down to the kitchen. As usual, an elf quickly appeared next to her.

"Hello Lila. Can I get some Pumpkin juice and some sandwiches?" Hermione asked the house elf.

"Of course Ms. Granger. And how about Mr. Malfoy?" Lila asked.

"Oh, the same for him too."

"Okay. Lila bring them up for Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." Lila apparated off, and Hermione walked back to her dorm.

"That was a long trip to the kitchen." Draco commented as she walked in.

"Sorry, I dropped by the Gryffindor common room." Hermione sat next to him.

"And told the little redhead?"

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Baby, you tell her everything. As long as she doesn't tell anyone, yet, I'm fine with it." He wrapped an arm around her just as the house elf, Lila appeared.

"Here your food." Lila placed the food on the table in front of them.

"Thanks Lila. How are you?" Draco asked, sitting on the floor.

"Fine thank you Mr. Draco." Lila replied.

"Thank you Lila. This looks great." Hermione beamed at Lila, and she apparated off.

"How did you know Lila?" Hermione asked, between bites of her sandwich.

"Well, she was always the one that brought food up when I ordered room service." He explained, and continued eating.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Drake! I think you have a sister!" Blaise shouted.

"What? No I don't Blaise." Draco said, nearly choking on his sandwich.

"No, I think you do. Look." Blaise thrust a picture under his nose.

"What's this?" It took a few seconds for his eyes to focus, and saw the younger, female version of himself.

"Whoa. What's her name? Which house is she in?" Draco was shocked. She looked an awful lot like a Malfoy. Platinum blond hair and a lean body were traits of the Malfoys.

"Her name is Lucinda. Lucinda Blake. And she's in Slytherin. She's a first year."

"We'll go investigate. Hermione? You want to come?" Draco stood up and brushed the crumbs off him.

"Wait. Since when did you start calling her Hermione?"

"Err…" Draco didn't know what to say.

"You fucker! You fucked her didn't you?" Blaise shouted, and Hermione cringed.

"Not so loud, idiot." Draco hit him. "Now let's go."

The three of them walked out of the headroom, only to find the little girl standing outside the Slytherin common room, about 10 metres away.

Hermione quickened her steps and walked up to the girl.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't get in. someone changed the password and didn't tell me." She said, almost in tears.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, before Hermione could say anymore.

"I'm Lucinda Malfoy Blake. You're Draco Malfoy right? You're my half brother. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand, wiping her tears with her other hand.

Draco shook it numbly. "Which one of your parents is related to me?"

"Lucius Malfoy. My mother is Sabelle Blake."

"Come with us to the headroom. I want to get to know you." Draco said curtly, then turned on his heel and walked back.

"I' m scared." Lucinda said, and took Hermione's hand.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. He won't hurt you. I promise." Hermione comforted her.

"When he's angry he looks like Father. And when Father gets angry, he hurts me." She whimpered and her stormy grey eyes watered.

"Hush, he won't hurt you, alright?" Hermione wondered how true this statement would turn out to be.

"Why didn't you approach me earlier? And told me you were my sister?" Draco almost shouted.

"Draco! Calm down! You're going to scare her to death!" Hermione shouted.

"Why are you protecting her? She's not even legal!" He shouted back.

"So? She's still your sister!" Hermione yelled, and was silently glad for the silencing charm they had placed on this room.

"Why would you care? You're just a know-it-all mudblood!" Draco shouted and immediately regretted the words.

"I'm a what?" Hermione's eyes filled up.

"Fine! If that's what you think then…then fuck off and leave me alone!" she shouted, her voice breaking with pain. She ran into her room, slammed the door, locked it and threw herself on the bed.

"Hermione! Shit." Exasperated, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You pissed her off bad. Go. I'll take care of little sis here." Blaise nodded to Draco and took Lucinda to the Slytherin common room.

"Hermione…I'm sorry. I was pissed off, and I shouldn't have said that."

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." Hermione's muffled voice came through the door.

"Hermione, please. I'm really sorry." Draco begged.

"Go away Malfoy."

"Hey 'Mione, what happened?" Ginny walked into the room and saw Draco sitting in front of Hermione's door with his head resting against it.

"Malfoy, what did you do to her?" Ginny demanded angrily.

"Hermione! Let me in!" Ginny yelled.

Immediately, the door unlocked itself.

"She lets you in. Fantastic." Draco muttered, then stood by the door, and saw Hermione crying on her bed.

"Shhh… 'Mione, what happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione related the whole story to her.

"What? Malfoy that was horrid. Even for you." Ginny told him off.

"I know. I've tried apologizing but she won't listen!" Draco said, exasperated.

"Well,_ duh._ You just slept with her and now you call her a mudblood?" Ginny pointed out a foolproof reason.

"It's not that Ginny. It's I truly thought he'd changed, but know I know he was just using me." Hermione interrupted, and then wiped her eyes and brushed past Draco to wash her face in the bathroom, but Draco wouldn't allow it.

"'Mione, you know that as well as I do that that is bullshit. I honestly, sincerely like you. Please say you'll forgive me." Draco pleaded, feeling like crying himself.

"I…"Hermione was on the verge of tears again.

"Please, look at me 'Mione. Look. I wrote this for you. I wanted to give it to you when I asked you to be my girlfriend, officially, but I guess this might be the last time I'd ever be able to give you something like this." He handed her a piece of paper, then walked out of the headroom.

"What does it say?" Ginny peered over Hermione's shoulder.

"It's a poem."

She read it, tears silently sliding down her cheeks.

"_I love you. 3 words, 8 letters, 1 meaning. _

_Too strong to say too early, too sweet to say too late._

_One might say, opposites attract, _

_I can only say, me being cruel was only an act. _

_You're made for me, _

_As I am made for you._

_Nothing can make me leave you,_

_Not my father, nor my mentor, _

_Hey, not even you. _

_I can only hope that someday,_

_Even if it's for just a day, _

_You'll love me as I love you. _

_Even if you don't, I will never regret_

_Every minute I spent with you._

_Hermione Jean Granger–" _

"Why did it stop there?" Ginny asked, silently grinning. She never knew Draco could write like this.

"I…I guess he never finished it." She wiped her tears on her sleeve, and then put a concealing charm onto her eyes to hide the puffiness.

"I need to find him and apologize." Hermione left the headroom and went in search of Draco, her…

"_What is he? My lover? My friend? My BOYfriend?"_ She shook the thoughts out and headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

Lucky for her, there was no one there but Draco, trying to find the snitch. She watched in silent awe as he smoothly caught the snitch.

"Draco!" She shouted, a proud smile slowly forming on her face.

"_He's mine."_ She thought possessively.

"Draco!" She shouted again. He turned this time, saw it was her and sat on his broom with a sad smile on his face.

"Hermione." Draco hovered in front of her.

She launched herself into Draco. From pure reflex, her caught her in time and managed to stabilize himself on his broom. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I forgive you Draco." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you 'Mione. And I am sorry."

"I guess I had to forgive you sometime. Now can we go solve the mystery of your half sister?" Hermione asked.

"Alright. Whatever you say baby." Draco walked with Hermione.

"I'm guessing you two made up?" Ginny was waiting in the headroom, playing wizards chess with…Harry.

"Shit." They muttered simultaneously.

"Hermione? A word?" Harry got up, motioning for her to go into her room.

"Err… sure." Hermione looked at Draco then followed harry into her room. Ginny got up and left with them.

Meanwhile, Draco and Lucinda talked about her past, his past, and how their futures would turn out.

**A/n: a nice long chapter for all my Dramione fans! Do review!**


	6. Confrontations and Revealations

**Chapter 6**

**~Confrontation~**

**A/n: I'm so sorry! I haven't had time to update AT ALL. So please bear with me.**

**Thank you to my faithful reviewer, Alicemaybrandonjones!**

**Here are your shout-outs!**

**Alicemaybrandonjones: Oops, changed it! Thanks (: thank you for liking the twist!**

**TomFeltonLover1990: Thanks! Yes I did write the poem myself, why?**

**Now… (Drum roll)**

**CHAPTER SIX!**

**Chapter 6: Confrontations**

_Recap: _

"_Hermione? A word?" Harry got up, motioning for her to go into her room. _

"_Err… sure." Hermione looked at Draco then followed harry into her room. _

_Meanwhile, Draco and Lucinda talked about her past, his past, and how their futures would turn out. _

**(HERMIONE POV)**

"Hermione, what's going on between you and Malfoy? Why did Ginny say you made up? Did you have sex with him? Are you in a relationship with him? Answer me Hermione!" Harry shot questions at her, not giving her time to even think about answering before the next question came.

"Harry! Calm down! I'm trying my best to answer you. Between Malfoy and I? It's complicated and now isn't the time for such a long story, plus it includes information I'm not allowed to disclose to you. So what if I had sex with him? You had sex with Ginny. We made up cos we had a fight. I think I'm in a relationship with him, just that no one knows. Happy?" Hermione sat on her bed and looked expectantly at Harry.

Finally, he sighed. "Fine. You win 'Mione. But just know that I want you to be happy, and I don't think Malfoy is going to make you very happy in the long run."

**(END OF HERMIONE POV)**

**(DRACO POV)**

"So, Lucinda, where are you from?" Draco asked, trying to ignore the shouting in Hermione's room.

"Well, I was born in wizard Los Angeles. My mum was a socialist you see, and spent a lot of her time in big cities. Then we moved to New York. Eventually we moved to wizard London, and here I am now."

"Wow. I envy you. You've seen so many things, and you're six years younger!" Draco said, and grinned maniacally.

Lucinda laughed, "Yeah right. I bet you've been to a hundred more places than I have!"

"Well that is true, but I never stayed in one place long enough to know what it was like living there, and I always stayed in hotels." Draco admitted, suddenly craving to live like a normal person. "So that's why I said I envied you." He finished. The shouting had finally stopped.

I'm going to go check up on them. It's getting late, and plus I have to meet McGonagall soon. We'll talk tomorrow alright?" Draco said good night and went to rescue Hermione.

**(END OF DRACO POV) **

"Hermione? You okay?" Draco's head popped into the room.

"Yeah Draco, I'm fine." Hermione walked towards him kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay. I'm sorry to break this rendezvous but McGonagall wants to see us."

"Oh! That's right! Shoot. I hope we're not late!" Hermione hurried, grabbing a purse that contained a notebook, a pen, a comb, and her wand.

"Ready Granger? I'll race you. One, two…" Draco counted slowly.

"Three!" Hermione shouted and ran.

"Hey! Not fair!" He started running to catch up with her.

"_Damn. She's fast."_ Draco thought to himself.

By the time he had reached, Hermione looked as if she had walked the entire way.

"How did you…?" Draco panted, trying to catch his breath after sprinting all the way.

"Haha. I apparated." Hermione grinned evilly at him, winked then walked in.

"Good evening Professor." Hermione greeted McGonagall. Draco walked in and did the same.

"Good evening. I'm holding this meeting so I can explain what your roles and duties are." McGonagall explained. She looked at her head students, who hurriedly nodded in understanding.

"Your first duty is to distribute patrol duty within the prefects. The patrol schedule should be handed in to me for approval by this Friday. You will be excused from patrol. However, you must also plan the Halloween Ball, Seventh Year Ball, and the Yule Ball. Moreover," She paused, allowing Hermione to charm her quill to copy down whatever she was saying. "You, along with the other prefects, will decide on the Hogsmeade trip, and what the students will do during the Christmas holidays, if they decide to stay in Hogwarts."

"Professor, are all the Balls supposed to be organized by just the two of us?" Draco asked, not keen at all to plan something he loathed. Then again, he considered, _"I might get to take Granger. We could always say Dumbledore made us go together."_ Draco hid a grin, making it into a grimace as he heard her answer.

"Yes. You will plan the Balls. You may ask your fellow students for suggestions, but you make the final touches to the plan before handing it in to either Professor Dumbledore or myself, is that understood Mr. Malfoy?" The professor pursed her lips into a thin line.

"Yes professor." Draco mumbled.

"Good. Now you may leave." She dismissed them and they left quickly.

"You little cheat! You're going to pay dearly for that my little mudblood." He whispered sensually into her ear.

"You wish Malfoy." She retorted, wanting the words to come out strong, but instead came out as a whisper. Draco pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. She moaned softly, but gathered up the strength to push him away.

"Draco! We're right outside McGonagall's office!"

She swallowed hard and apparated without giving Draco a warning.

"Damn!" Draco cursed before preparing to apparate into his room. Then he thought it might be better to walk, and pray that his erection would be calmed by the frigid wind blowing through the corridors. He decided to stop by to visit his friend Blaise Zabini.

"Drake! Long time no see! What have you been up to?" Blaise motioned for Draco to go to his room.

"You look perky. Who'd you just sleep with?" Draco asked, a smirk forming. He knew his best friend inside out and knew when he just got laid.

"I got laid by Lavender Brown. She's way better than Parkinson anyway."

Draco grinned.

"So, what's your problem? You never come to see me anymore, so naturally I assumed. No need to give me that look!" Blaise laughed at his friend's horrified expression.

"Not fair Zabini. I've been busy." Draco sighed, looking at Blaise's expression.

"Oh fine. I think I care for Granger. Happy?" Draco pouted while Blaise stared in shock.

"You? The Sex God of Slytherin? Care for a _mudblood?_ Are you serious?" Blaise stuttered out in short questions, unable to say more than that.

"Yes, me. The Sex God of Slytherin cares for Granger. Do NOT call her mudblood understand? Only _I _can call her that. And I think I'm serious, about her at least." Draco ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"Dude, I think you've fallen, _HARD._" Blaise commented.

"I think so too. But I can't tell her that now can I?" Draco groaned, not knowing what to do.

"You should see if she has fallen for you. Then you say _the words._" Blaise grinned.

"Alright. I guess that's all I can do. Thanks Blaise." Draco smiled at him, a genuine smile, and left walking with a small spring in his step, towards the headroom.

"You should have seen the look on his face. It was _priceless._" Hermione was snorting with laughter, recalling her conversation with Draco earlier.

"Was it like this?" Ginny exaggerated a jaw drop and a faint, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Miss me ladies?" Draco drawled as he walked in.

"Not really Draco, we were just talking about you, right Hermione?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows at her and she burst out laughing again.

"Yes…we…were…" Hermione gave up and just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You." Hermione had regained her sense and had stopped laughing but there was still amusement lingering in her eyes.

"HERMIONE!" An angry voice broke the light atmosphere, replacing it with a tense, almost fearful one.

"Oh my gods! It's Ron! He's going to kill me!" Hermione started panicking.

"Hermione! Breathe. Breathe. It's going to be alright." Draco calmed her while Ginny went to open the door.

"Hermione I want to know…" Ron barged in, full of fury, when he saw Draco calming Hermione. She had her head rested on Draco's shoulder, her panicked hiccups reducing.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Ron's rage was refueled because Draco was touching Hermione. He wrenched Hermione away from Draco and punched Draco in the face.

"What the fuck was that for weasle?" Draco winced slightly as he felt his cheek, which had borne most of Ron's punch.

"That's for touching my girl–" Ron didn't get to finish, because Hermione had jinxed him. Ginny gasped but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Ronald Weasley! Two things. One. How the hell did you know about Draco and I? And two, I am most certainly not _your _girl." Hermione muttered the counter spell and Ron stood up, wobbling a little.

"So you admit it! 'Mione, how could you? After all we've been through? He's been tormenting us our entire lives! His father–"

"Is well in Azkaban and you know that damn well Ronald Weasley!" Hermione interrupted. "And if you took any time, maybe just a few hours with him, you might realize he isn't as bad as you think!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, don't waste your breath. He isn't going to believe you. I've treated all of you horribly. I only deserve it." Draco sighed and turned to fix his bruised cheek.

"See? He regrets it. Now apologize!" Hermione ordered.

"Fine. I'm sorry Malfoy." Ron muttered.

"Good. Please don't be mad Ron." Hermione gave him her puppy dog look.

"Aww man, 'Mione, please. Oh, fine! I'm not pissed with you anymore." Ron smiled sheepishly. Hermione hurled herself into Ron's arms. He hugged her back but kept a careful eye on Draco, in case he got too jealous.

"Err… 'Mione? I think you should stop. Your boyfriend looks about ready to kill me." Ron let her go.

She laughed then kissed Draco. He wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled.

Ron rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Hey, Ron? Who told you?" Hermione had gotten off Draco's lap and had snuggled into his arms.

"Well duh. The one person that is conspicuously missing." Ginny finally spoke up.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted into the air.

A knock sounded on the door.

Draco snickered. "Looks like Potter heard you."

Hermione opened the door to find a sheepish looking Harry outside the door. Hermione gave him a death glare and shoved him inside. Once inside, she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Well?" She asked sarcastically.

"'Mione I'm sorry. I didn't know he would react so strongly." Harry made up a lame excuse.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco snorted.

"Yeah right." Ginny snorted again.

"Ginny! But it was true. I didn't think he would react like that." Harry looked down in shame.

"Harry, it's alright. I forgive you." Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry grinned.

Everyone, including Draco, Ron, and Harry, talked civilly, and there was even some laughter thrown in.

The group was still somewhat enjoying themselves when an owl flew in.

Draco immediately stood up and retrieved the letter then shooed the owl away.

Out of nowhere, another knock came on the door.

Hermione opened it to allow their visitor to come in.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I'd like to talk to Hermione and Draco alone please."

"Of course. Come on in Lucinda." Hermione ushered the small first year into their common room.

"Everyone, meet Lucinda Blake Malfoy. Lucinda, meet Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley." Hermione introduced them on at a time. Everyone's eyes became as round as saucers at the word, "Malfoy."

"NO!" a shout was heard. Hermione looked around and saw it came from Draco's room.

"I think you guys should leave. I'll catch up with you later." Hermione shooed them all away and cautiously approached the door. She knocked the door quietly.

"No, go away Hermione." Came a strained voice.

**A/n: :O I've reached 10,000 words! Yay me!**


	7. Devastation

Chapter 7

~Devastation~

A/n: Disclaimer: I do not own HP, even though I wish I did.

Shout-outs:

Alicemaybrandonjones: haha, okay! Here you go!

Recap_:_

"_NO!" a shout was heard. Hermione looked around and saw it came from Draco's room. _

"_I think you guys should leave. I'll catch up with you later." Hermione shooed them all away and cautiously approached the door. She knocked the door quietly. _

"_No, go away Hermione." Came a strained voice. _

Hermione ignored him and walked in, with Lucinda next to her.

Draco had crumpled onto the floor in a corner and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Draco! Hush now," Hermione wrapped her arms around him. He moved from his fetal position to allow Hermione into his arms.

"Draco…" Her heart wrenched at the sight of him so broken. She continued to mumble nonsense to him, making sure that the others couldn't hear.

After a few minutes of her mumbling heart-wrenching nonsense, he finally looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Drake… is it…?" He just nodded, looking as if he wanted to cry again.

"Hush my love. Hush now…" She just held him and rocked him gently.

"She…didn't…deserve this!" Draco pulled himself away from Hermione and went over to the window. Then he opened the window and took a deep breath.

"No, she didn't. Although she wasn't my mum, I know how you feel." Lucinda spoke up, standing quietly at the door.

"How would you know what it feels like to lose one of the only two people in the world who truly cared and loved you?" Draco was leaning on his forehead on the cold frame, and hoped Hermione caught what he meant. She did, and her face melted into a picture of love and happiness, then dissolved again as she realized it wasn't a time to smile.

"Draco, you can't do anything anymore. She's…gone. And… I do know the pain." Lucinda walked in and took Draco's hand in her much smaller ones.

"I lost my mum too, when I was about seven. But guess what? It was just a punishment for what our father called, 'insolent behavior.' I was forced to watch my mother being tortured because she had raised me the 'wrong way.' Eventually Lucius called her a worthless slut and killed her." Lucinda took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"Does the pain ever go away?" Draco asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"No, but it does lessen over time." Lucinda hugged Draco and walked back to where Hermione was standing. She had picked up the letter he had thrown onto the floor and was reading it with silent disbelief.

_Son, _

_Your mother has passed on. The funeral will be held next week, Saturday at 3 o'clock sharp. Bring whomever you need to. I've made arrangements to have you taken out of school for that day. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

"How can he be so cold?" Hermione cried indignantly. "I mean she's his wife!"

"A Malfoy should never show emotions. Showing emotions is showing weakness." Both Malfoys muttered. Hermione could only stare.

"Who told you that?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to upset them any more.

"Who else? Father _dearest_ of course." Draco spat, his voice dripping with hatred and sarcasm. His eyes began to fill up with tears again.

"Draco! Don't speak like that of Father! He might hear you!" Lucinda whispered.

He sniffed, and then motioned for Hermione to come to him. She was there instantly. He enveloped her into his arms and held onto her like she was his life support. They sat on the windowsill, allowing the frigid wind to hit their backs.

"You don't understand Luce. My mother, Narcissa, was always the one that stopped Father from hurting me too much. In the end, I always got hurt badly, and she was always whipped, most of the time in front of me. When Father realized I would be an asset to him and Lord Voldermort, he began to mold me into his perfect version of a Death Eater. I guess you could say I literally grew up thinking people like you Hermione, were useless witches. Then I met you. I never really believed what Father said, and I didn't want him to abuse me anymore, so I just did what he told me to." Draco let out a breath, took in another, and continued. "So you see, my mother was the only thing that convinced me to stay at Malfoy Manor, if not I'd have run for the hills by now." He smiled a sad, lopsided smile and Hermione kissed him lightly.

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to Draco. I understand." Hermione whispered into his ear. She pulled him up and they moved to the bed, leaving the window open to allow some cold air into the room. Lucinda crawled onto the bed and lay in between Draco and Hermione. Draco suddenly had a vision.

"_Hermione is my wife._

_Lucinda is with us._

_She just had a nightmare and crawls into our bed." _

He snuggled in closer to Lucinda and they fell asleep, under the warm covers.

Hermione woke when a blast of cold air hit her bare leg. She sat up and realized she had not changed out of her clothes the previous day. She slowly got up, so as to not disturb Draco and Lucinda, and realized it was only 7am. She sighed and decided to run a warm bath.

Draco was already awake when he heard Hermione awake and get out of bed. He lay there, listening to her running a bath and decided with a naughty grin plastered on his face, that he would join her.

"Hey baby. Mind if I join you?" Draco didn't wait for her response and instead stripped and stepped into the bathtub.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, and laughed as he moved closer to her.

"Please, I need you." Draco said, hoarsely.

He kissed her passionately and she moaned in pleasure and allowed his tongue to enter.

"Mmm…Draco…Should we really be doing this?" Draco's lush lips silenced Hermione once more.

"And why not?" Draco responded, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Well, for starters, your mother did just pass away, and your sister is in the room." Hermione pushed him away more firmly. He sighed and moved to sit next to her instead.

"Way to go Hermione. You've officially killed my erection. Thanks a lot." Draco muttered.

Hermione laughed. "Your welcome darling." She mocked playfully.

"Watch it 'Mi, or else I'll have to punish you!"

"How?" She asked daringly, eyes sparkling.

"Like… THIS!" he splashed water right into her face, making her sputter.

"Hey! You're going to pay!" Hermione and Draco splashed water at each other until they were tired. Hermione lay on top of Draco, breathing hard, in the almost empty bathtub.

"That…was…" Hermione began.

"Amazing? Fun?" Draco interrupted.

"Yes, and extremely tiring. Come on. We have to get ready for school." Hermione cleaned the room and went to change.

A few minutes later, both had changed and prepared for the school day.

"Hey, 'Mi? Wanna grab breakfast together?" Draco offered her his arm.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want your Slytherin friends to think you've gone bonkers. And I'm sure you don't want your rep to be ruined." Hermione rejected his arm. He looked so disappointed that Hermione felt guilty.

"Aww…Don't be like that." Hermione kissed him sweetly, and Draco was soon all smiles again. Or at least, as happy as he could get, with news of Narcissa's death still burned firmly into his brain.

"Morning guys. I'd better get to my dorm before I'm late for class. See you!" Lucinda rushed out after greeting Hermione and Draco.

"We should go too. Our first class is Potions." Hermione picked up her books and left.

Class passed quickly, and nothing much happened, except for the fact that Hermione and Draco kept whispering to each other. Everyone in Gryffindor and Slytherin was puzzled. Blaise decided to ask Draco what was going on.

"Drake! What's going on with you and Granger?" Blaise had caught up with him during free period.

"Nothing much. Just discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip." Draco replied indifferently. He had lied though. They had already started planning the Halloween Ball and were quietly arguing on whether they should allow enchanted costumes.

Draco opposed to it fiercely, saying it was risky. What if one of them went as Aphrodite? And it was enchanted? Or as a farie? And he or she could fly?

But Hermione was adamant. She thought it would be funny, and good for the students to use their creativity to enchant their costumes. She also thought that it would also bring their Charms grades up.

"Hermione! You're absolutely crazy! No way am I going to allow anyone in Hogwarts to be flying around! The only people that should be able to do that are the ghosts!" Draco cried, exasperated.

"And what's so wrong? It's just _one night._ What are the chances that someone is going to jinx another without us finding out?" Hermione shot back, grinning when Draco rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room.

"Draco!" Hermione called from her room. She had heard him come back into the room.

"Yes 'Mi?" His head popped into her room.

"The patrol schedule for Professor McGonagall. Want to take a look? I thought maybe Ginny and Lavender could do the girl's dorms while Ernie Macmillan and Dean Thomas can take the boy's dorm on Monday?" Hermione suggested.

He accio'ed-ed a chair from the common room, and it almost hit him in the face. Hermione burst out laughing at his predicament.

"Shut up and lets get this out of the way alright?" Draco smirked and they worked together, perfectly in sync with one another.

The argument about the costumes went on into the next few days, up until Friday, when Draco had no choice but to admit defeat. All because of his beautiful witch.

"Draco! Look." Hermione had changed into a costume of a farie, and had enchanted it to allow her to hover above the ground.

Draco turned to look at her and his jaw dropped. She was dressed in a one-piece tube dress that was the most amazing turquoise. It hugged every curve of her body, showing off her generous chest and her tiny waist. She also had beautiful translucent farie wings that glittered when she gently flapped them.

"You see what a simple enhancement charm can do?" She grinned triumphantly and flew into the changing room.

A few minutes later, she came out, wearing her tank top and shorts under her robe.

"I wish you had stayed in the costume. A little higher and I would have been able to see your underwear." Draco sighed, and then motioned for her to sit next to him on the sofa.

"I won't ever wear that, unless…" Hermione looked at him pleadingly.

"Hermione! Oh, all right. Fine, you win!" Draco smiled resignedly, knowing he had lost the argument the moment he saw her in that gorgeous costume.

"Yes! HA. Thank you baby!" Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

**(SEX SCENE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED)**

"Mmm… you taste sweet, my princess." Draco murmured, then continued to kiss her.

"Draco…" Hermione moaned softly.

"Hmm?" Draco responded then continued to kiss his way down her neck, removing her robes, revealing a green tank top and white shorts.

"Slytherin colours much?" He whispered, voice hoarse with desire. In a single tug, he pulled off her tank top, leaving him fully clothed, and her half naked.

She blushed, and said, "I was always supporting you, secretly."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, princess." Draco then took over her mouth, dragging his tongue against hers, letting his flavour, that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget. He did it repeatedly, until she felt addicted to him. When they came up for air, Hermione frantically pulled off his robes and his shirt.

"Impatient now eh?" Draco chuckled. They both proceeded to remove each other's shorts, and were now standing in their underwear, breathing hard, desire obvious and heavy in the air between them.

"Come here princess." He led them to her bed, and lay her down gently. Then before she could react, he bound her hands to the bedposts.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione began, but was silenced by his lips.

He raised himself on all fours and kissed her. Then he kissed his way down, stopping at her breasts to suckle her. She gasped in pleasure, her head shaking slightly as she groaned, unable to form words in her scrambled brain. He kissed her navel, and went lower.

"Oh, God, Draco!" Hermione cried out in a raspy voice. Draco was licking her, sucking and taunting. She writhed helplessly, hands wringing above her.

He chuckled and held himself gently, and aligned them together.

"Princess, promise me you won't hold anything from me. Promise!" The tip of him was brushing lightly against her entrance.

"Anything Draco, just _please."_ She gasped out, just as he slid in, filling her completely. He thrust into her slowly, and she cried out, the pressure building painfully slowly.

He flipped her onto her stomach, and relished this position. She bucked against him and he swore that he was deeper inside her than before. She couldn't control anything, but felt everything. She just moaned, trying to get the release that wouldn't come to her.

"Draco!" She writhed, and he pulled out, only to turn her again, so she was lying on her back again and slide back in. He started thrusting slower, purposely tormenting Hermione. He wanted to continue tormenting her but his control was fraying. He needed to mark her in the most basic way, with his seed. He went faster, and had the satisfaction of watching her eyes widen in shock. She started tightening, and with a scream that almost shattered the windows, she released. He was silently glad for the silencing charm on the room. Draco was awed by the look on her face, the frantic look transforming into the most beautiful bliss. His release came milliseconds after hers, and they rode out their orgasms.

**(END OF SEX SCENCE)**

They lay comfortably in each other's arms, in silence. Draco stroked her hair gently, and said softly, "Maybe I should give in to you more often. Look at my reward." She smacked him gently, then snuggled deeper into his arms. He laughed, then became somber. Hermione noticed the change and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Draco, what do you want to say?" Hermione asked, already half asleep.

"Come with me to Narcissa's funeral tomorrow. Please."

She nodded sleepily, and fell asleep soon after. Draco was glad she said yes, but he was worried about his father's reaction. He fell asleep and dreamt about Lucius Malfoy meeting Hermione Granger.

A/n: Long chapter for you guys! Do R&R! I'd appreciate it. (:


	8. The Funeral

**Chapter 8**

**~The Funeral~**

**A/n:**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine, sadly. Neither is Fell's Church or the Black Magic Rose. Those belong to L.J Smith. I'M SO SORRY PEOPLE! EXAMS ARE NEARING SO IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO POST! MY APOLOGIES!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Iluvfantasy123: Hello to you too! Finally got in eh? Haha. Anyway, I'll include problems in the chapter AFTER this. Okay? Thanks for the tips!**

**Missus Draco Malfoy: Thanks! It means a lot to me**

**Now…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~The Funeral~**

Recap:

_He laughed, and then became somber. Hermione noticed the change and looked up at him through her lashes._

"_Draco, what do you want to say?" Hermione asked, already half asleep._

"_Come with me to Narcissa's funeral tomorrow. Please." _

_She nodded sleepily, and fell asleep soon after. Draco was glad she said yes, but he was worried about his father's reaction. He fell asleep and dreamt about Lucius Malfoy meeting Hermione Granger. _

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!" Hermione shouted into his ear, causing him to jump up in shock.

"What? Where's the monster?" He asked sleepily.

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter that woke Draco up properly.

"What? Hey, 'Mi, what's so funny?" He asked grinning at her, watching her laugh with her stomach clutched. Then he noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a simple black dress that went down to her ankles. Her hair was twisted in a chignon, with strands framing her face. The sleeves were cut halfway and the top half extended to her wrists.

"I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't be laughing, especially on a day like this." Hermione got over her laughing fit and sat next to Draco.

"What? Oh." Everything came rushing back to him. His mother's death, Hermione comforting him, Lucinda telling him Lucius Malfoy was a cold-blooded killer.

"Yeah. You should get dressed. It's already 11 o'clock. And your dad owled you saying he expected all relatives to be there at 1 o'clock sharp."

Draco heaved himself out of bed, his feet feeling like lead.

"Can I not go? Can you go in my place?" He whined.

"Draco Malfoy! You will get your lazy ass out of bed and bring us to Malfoy Manor. I have no clue how to get there." Hermione shoved him off the bed and marched him over to the bathroom.

"15 minutes Malfoy. I'm counting!" Hermione warned, faking strictness.

"Yes Ma'am!" And with that, he rushed into the bathroom.

Exactly 14 minutes and 50 seconds later, Draco walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a finely made Italian black suit and a Black Magic Rose in his jacket collar.

"Here 'Mi. I thought you'd like it." He passed her another Black Magic Rose and slid it into her hair.

"The rose is beautiful. I've never seen an almost black rose before." Hermione touched the petals of his rose, and was stunned to see that it was real.

"It's a special kind of rose that they grow in a place called Fell's Church. It's the darkest rose ever. No one has ever made a perfect black rose." Draco explained, and pulled the rose out from his jacket for her to smell.

"It smells heavenly!" She breathed in its heady scent, and smiled at Draco.

"I know. They use this to make wine." Draco leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"And it's the most fantastic wine you'll ever taste." Draco leaned in for a kiss when a knock interrupted them.

"Oh! That should be Lucinda."

She pecked him on the lips then walked over to the door to open it. True enough, it was Lucinda, wearing an intricately laced dress that reached the floor. Her hair was half up half down, her blond locks gently curled atop her head and more wavy curls resting around her shoulders. Her stormy grey eyes were sad, even though she didn't know Narcissa.

"Draco, we need to go now." Lucinda spoke quietly, keeping her head down as a sign of respect.

"Luce, look at me when you talk to me, alright?" Draco walked over to Lucinda and put two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were infinitely sad, but there was a hint of anger in them as well. Hermione smiled, and then held Draco's hand as they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Welcome home Master Malfoy, your father is waiting for you in the drawing room. Katie will take your jackets?" A wide-eyed elf held out her hands to collect Hermione, Draco and Lucinda's coats.

"Thank you Katie." Hermione smiled at her. Katie was so shocked, and then smiled and dropped into a curtsey.

"Thank you Ms. Granger." Katie smiled again and ran off.

"Shall we?" Draco held out his arm to Hermione, who took it without hesitation, and walked up the staircase to the drawing room, where the infamous Lucius Malfoy was awaiting his two children.

"Good morning Father." Draco and Lucinda greeted respectfully.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Hermione greeted as well, trying to sound as humble as possible.

"Welcome Ms. Granger, and my lovely daughter, Lucinda. How are you? And of course, my brilliant son, Draco." Lucius Malfoy smiled slightly then hugged them briefly.

"I'm fine Father. I'm adjusting to Hogwarts just fine. Thank you for your concern." Lucinda said as sincerely as she could.

"And you Draco? Congratulations on getting Head Boy. What's your relation with this beautiful lady here?" Lucius looked at Hermione, chilling her to the bone. She forced herself to smile sheepishly.

"Thank you Father. She's Head Girl. My relation is that we're friends, and since Zabini is already here, I invited her along." Draco said indifferently.

"Alright. Draco? May I speak to you privately?" Lucius motioned for him to come to a quiet corner. He obeyed and gave Hermione a reassuring wink.

**(DRACO POV)**

"Son, what is the meaning of this? Why did you bring that mudblood here?" Lucius was seething with rage.

"You said bring whomever I needed. I need her, so I brought her." I replied with as much hatred.

"Draco, when I said whomever, I assumed Pansy. Not some bookworm mudblood!" Lucius hissed.

"Then why didn't you specify?" I shot back. I knew I was going to pay for this later but he wouldn't hurt me right before the funeral.

"You'd better watch that tongue of yours. Meet me in the dungeons right after the procession." Lucius glared at me once more before stalking off.

**(END OF POV)**

**(HERMIONE POV)**

"I wonder what they're talking about." I whispered to Lucinda.

"Father is probably freaked out that his son, supposed muggle hater, would bring a muggle born home." Lucinda shrugged, and I cringed a little.

"I didn't know he was _that _prejudiced." I muttered. Just then, they came back. Lucius glared at Draco before storming out the room.

**(END OF POV)**

"Whew. That was close." Lucinda relaxed and started eating the cookies.

"For you maybe. Hermione, right after the funeral you go into Hogsmeade, get a book and go to the three broomsticks. Then, wait for me. Order a butterbeer if you'd like, but I might take a while, and I might not come back in tip-top condition." Hermione's faced turned into a mask of utter horror.

"Don't worry baby, he won't hurt me too badly, I promise." Draco knew he was lying through his teeth. He probably wouldn't make it back in time, and Hermione would be angry with him.

"But… Draco…" Hermione sighed resignedly.

"Oh…alright, if you insist. What about Lucinda? I can't exactly bring her to the 3 broomsticks." Hermione looked at Lucinda, who was quietly watching them banter with a very amused expression on her face.

"DONG…DONG…" A loud gong sounded, signaling the start of the funeral. The trio walked out to the backyard, where a stage had been built and a coffin with an expensive-looking wreath lying atop.

**(DRACO POV)**

There was a priest there, talking about how her soul is with God. I wasn't paying attention; his attention was solely focused on Hermione, who was sitting in-between him and Lucinda. Next to Lucinda was Lucius Malfoy, A.K.A my father. The priest just droned on and on. Finally, my father went up to make his speech. What he started with nearly made me puke my guts out.

**(END OF POV)**

**(HERMIONE POV)**

I was so nervous about being here. It was as if I didn't belong, which in actual fact, was completely true. I wasn't even a pureblood! And I could tell Lucius Malfoy was very unhappy with Draco, seeing as he gave off these hostile vibrations that were literally screaming, _"DON'T TOUCH ME OR I'LL CURSE YOU!" _ The priest was reading off the bible. Apparently, Narcissa had been a devout Christian, so thus the priest, the black outfits, the coffin and the six-foot hole behind it. Before they lowered the coffin, immediate family had to make speeches. Lucius Malfoy stood up first, black cloak billowing behind him, in a similar fashion to Snape's. When he started I almost laughed out loud, as it just didn't seem possible.

**(END OF POV)**

"Narcissa and I married young, true, but it was almost certainly love." He paused, as if trying to collect himself. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him.

"_What an act." _ He thought, eyes narrowing as his father continued. He immediately tuned him out, and noticed how Hermione's hair caught the light every time she moved, shining gold strands in her beautiful locks.

"Her life was short, struck by an unfortunate and incurable disease, that even our most advanced mediwitches cannot cure. I can only hope she is at peace. Farewell my love." He took a final look at Narcissa's coffin before stepping down from the stage.

It was now Draco's turn.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered, and winked at him, just before he went onstage.

"Narcissa Malfoy presented an image of the cold, uncaring, money flaunting wife of Lucius Malfoy. That image is a complete farce. At home, she was the most caring, kind mother any child could have, maybe even more. She protected me, even when she knew I was in the wrong, and to see her life cut short…" Draco stopped, unable to continue. Slowly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then continued. "To see her life cut so short, it's really unfair. But who am I to play God? I can only hope she's watching from Heaven and she'll hear me when I say, "I love you mum, and I promise I'll make you proud." Draco collected himself, conjured a beautiful bouquet of White Roses, his mother's favourite, and placed them on the coffin. Then he walked back. Hermione hugged him the minute he sat down and started crying, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Hush now, my love. Hush." Hermione whispered, feeling horrible. His speech was so heartfelt, so sincere; it was so unlike Lucius' speech, which was almost dispassionate.

"Draco, we need to go and say our final words to your mother." Lucinda tugged gently on his sleeve, her large grey eyes grave and sad.

"All…Alright." Draco wiped his eyes on his sleeve then held Hermione's hand as they walked to see Narcissa Malfoy being lowered into the ground.

It was over quickly, and the dirt was magically replaced, and a gravestone appearing atop the freshly dugout earth. The guests quickly apparated away, and the ensemble for the funeral disappeared as well.

"Draco? I believe we have some issues to discuss." Lucius led the way.

"Bring Lucinda with you." He kissed her briefly, hugged Lucinda, and then hurried to follow his father.

**(HERMIONE POV)**

"Come on Lucinda, let's go. We can't do anything here, even if I wanted to." Hermione apparated them to the 3 broomsticks where she ordered two butterbeers.

"Lucinda, he's going to get injured, isn't he?" Hermione asked her, while nursing her drink.

"Yes. The dungeon is essentially used for punishments." Lucinda replied, finding the butterbeer extremely nice.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of me." Hermione suddenly felt horribly guilty.

"Don't take too hard on yourself. Come on, let's go get some more, these are delicious!" Hermione laughed, and ordered another butterbeer for her. Hermione just nursed hers, and sat in there, lost in her thoughts for over and hour.

"'Mione? I think I might be drunk." Luce stood up and collapsed, causing Hermione to jump out of her reverie.

"What happened?" Hermione turned and looked at the table. There were at least five empty cups there.

"Lucinda! Come on, let's get you home." She called for a carriage to bring Lucinda back to Hogwarts.

"_It's so cold."_ Hermione made her way to the furnace room, where the furnace was burning, and settled in with one of the books she saw from the shelf in the main store. After a while, she closed her eyes to relax, and fell asleep on the sofa.

(**END OF POV)**

**(DRACO POV)**

"You insolent child! Cruico!" Lucius Malfoy shouted the second Draco reached the last step down to the dungeons. Draco gasped and collapsed to the cold stone floor.

"Why did you bring her? You ruined our immaculate image!" Lucius raged, and cursed him again. Draco continued writhing in pain on the floor.

"You will stay away from that mudblood, understood?" Lucius raised his cane, angrily awaiting his response.

"No! I love her!" Draco gasped again as his father's cane came crashing down on his back.

"You have forgotten the Malfoy's Mantra! Cito Castus Vivo! Only the Pure Live!" And you dare say you love a mudblood!" Lucius continued hitting Draco across his back, leaving him bloodied and bruised, without any energy to apparate to Hermione.

"This will teach you a lesson. Stay away from her, or both of you will suffer, dearly." Lucius warned, and left him there.

"Master Draco, do you need help?" an elf, Mesa, looked at him worriedly.

"Yes, Please, help me. Apparate me to the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade." Mesa nodded and quickly grabbed his hand. Draco landed with a thump, and promptly blacked out.

**(END OF POV)**

"Miss…Miss!" Mesa shook Hermione awake.

"Hmm? What's wrong Mesa?" She recognized the elf from the funeral.

"Master Draco is injured! Please help! Mesa too small to carry him!" Mesa pulled her frantically towards Draco, who was lying across the room.

"Thank you Mesa." She smiled gratefully at her and the elf disappeared.

She accio-ed soap, water and a cloth, and removed all his clothes. When he was stark naked, she levitated him to the sofa and lay him stomach down. Then, she charmed the soap, water and cloth to clean every part of him that had blood while she tried remembering the healing spells she had learnt from Mdm. Pomfrey

"Internum Iniurias Curare. Mederi Laeso!" She waved her wand and healed his wounds on his back.

"Expergo." She whispered, and he woke, slowly, and jerked up, then groaned in pain.

"Where am I? Hermione?" Draco looked up and saw Hermione's eyes watering.

"You're alright!" She launched herself at him, and they tumbled onto the floor.

"Yes, but how?" Draco was looking at her curiously, and realized he was naked.

"Did you…?" She blushed furiously and nodded.

"It's so hot here. I'm glad I'm not wearing all those sweaters." Draco smirked.

"I'm fine." Hermione sat on the floor, trying to ignore the growing heat in the room.

Soon, she was sweating bullets. She groaned then took off her robe and sweater, leaving her in a cotton shirt and a skirt.

"Any further 'Mione? I can wait you know. I mean, after all, I'm already very cooled. Plus, you aren't going to be able to lower the heat with magic." Draco said slyly.

"Why not?" Hermione huffed. It was really getting hot.

"Well, I might have done some tweaks to the furnace, like keeping it at this temperature, for starters." Draco's smirked triumphantly.

"God! Draco! Fine! You win." She took off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in a bra and panties.

"Better?" Draco moved off the couch and started nipping gently on Hermione's neck.

"Mmm…much better." She sighed, and leaned into Draco, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to succumb to his seductions.

"I told you so. Now turn around 'Mione." Draco ordered. She laughed lightly and refused.

"I'm warning you Hermione, turn around, or you will suffer the consequences." Draco's voice was highly amused.

"One…" Hermione turned so her back was facing him.

"Two…" She stuck her nose in the air.

"Three." Draco grabbed her around the waist and half threw her onto the sofa.

She shrieked, and laughed, as Draco had started tickling her.

She begged him to stop, choking on her laughter. Draco stopped, only long enough for her to catch her breath, before he moved his lips to the spot behind her ear.

**(SEX SCENE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED)**

She moaned softly, and Draco moved his lips down south, kissing her neck, her shoulder, laved her breast with his tongue, and continued kissing down till he reached her navel.

"Draco…" She groaned again, and Draco pulled her panties off. Then he hovered, waiting for her to start begging him to give her pleasure. Hermione's breath came in gasps.

"Draco pl–Ohhh!" her words were cut off as Draco dropped his mouth to her, licking and sucking. Hermione cried out, keening, her fingers bunching into Draco's shoulders. He moaned and continued, until Hermione's inner walls tightened.

She shuddered, and Draco quickly tugged off her bra.

"Say you want me Hermione" Draco demanded, his voice hoarse with passion.

"God, Draco… I want you, so badly." Hermione moaned, then gasped as he filled her.

"I'm going to try a new position today, would you like to join me dear?" Draco tried, and failed miserably, to sound professional. Hermione gasped and just nodded, unable to speak, not with the pressure relentlessly building up within her.

"Good." He wrapped her long legs around his waist and carried her to the middle of the room.

"What are you doing Draco?" Hermione breathed, peppering kisses on his face, his neck, wherever she could reach.

"Just trust me." He said, almost being unable to control his need to move inside her.

He conjured two poles and told Hermione to grip them. She raised an eyebrow but complied.

"Now, shall we begin?" Draco smirked. She was hovering off the ground, meaning she would have nowhere to buck to. Slowly, painfully, he thrust into her. Hermione, realizing she wasn't on the ground, moaned, knowing the sensations that would follow. Her grip on the poles tightened, as Draco sped up. She tried to buck, but failed.

"Draco!" She gasped, the sensations unlike anything she had ever felt before. The pressure just built and built, but she just couldn't release.

"I know, I know. Trust…me." Draco gasped out and thrust into her a little harder. She writhed helplessly, like a landed fish, trying to release the pressure that was building, taking her higher and higher. Then, like a taut wire, she released. Multiple orgasms washed through her, causing her to thrash helplessly. Draco's release came just after her first orgasm, when her second orgasm hit.

**(END OF SEX SCENE)**

"Shhh…" Draco comforted her. She was still shaking, little aftershocks of sex shooting through her every time he moved.

"That was…" Hermione breathed.

"The Sex God of Slytherin's secret move." Draco announced proudly.

"Very funny Draco. God, I'm so tired." Hermione rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Come on. Let's get you back to your room." Draco pulled out his shrunken broom from his pocket and gently supported Hermione while they flew back, unnoticed.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione snuggled in closer to him, and he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her. They fell asleep together, unaware of the dangerous things watching them.

**A/n: Finally! I finished chapter 8! Whew! I don't think I'll be posting anytime soon though. Earliest is after 12 Oct 2011. No worries though, I'll finish it before October ends. Seeya! ^^**


	9. Forgotten

**Chapter 9**

**~Forgotten~**

**A/n: Just in case you guys were wondering, the new spells I included,**

**Internum Iniurias Curare, Mederi Laeso and Expergo, they mean, internal injuries to heal, to heal the injured, and awaken, respectively. There will be a guest appearance by a member of the Vampire Diaries so hang on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Shout-outs: **

**Chapter 6: iluvfantasy123: YES I KNOW. (: but it gave her an advantage, soo...yep. anything can happen in Fanfic anyway right? **

**chapter 8: HAHA. thanks. i know right. (: **

**mysticpammy & greatExpectations: Thanks a lot! Here you go!**

**Now…**

On With The Story!

Recap:

_Draco pulled out his shrunken broom from his pocket and gently supported Hermione while they flew back, unnoticed. _

"_Thank you Draco." Hermione snuggled in closer to him, and he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her. They fell asleep together, unaware of the dangerous things watching them. _

Chapter 9: Forgotten

"Masssster… I have newsss to report." A snake hissed, eager to share his piece of news.

"What information do you have for me my dearest Nagini?" Voldermort rasped in parseltongue.

"The young Malfoy sleepsss with the Granger witch." Nagini hissed back, and coiled itself comfortably on the floor.

"Hmm… I will need to get him before he falls for that mudblood witch." He stroked Nagini softly, and it hissed in pleasure.

Then he called for Lucius Malfoy, using the Dark Mark.

"Yes my Lord, you called?" Lucius entered the dungeon with a pop.

"I have heard some extremely disturbing news regarding your son, Lucius." Voldermort commented, and watched as Lucius considerably paled.

"What…what happened? Is he alright?" Lucius gulped.

"He's fine, other than the fact that he is sleeping with a mudblood." Voldermort spat.

"That Granger witch? But I told him to stay away from her. He's going to pay dearly." Lucius' jaw clenched in anger and disbelief at the fact that his son would defy him so openly.

"Yes, he will. Tell him if he does not comply to our wishes, not only will I kill the mudblood, I will make him watch, then turn him into a Death Eater, whether he wants it or not." Voldermort smiled cruelly.

"Yes my lord. I will go right away." Lucius apparated back to his room, fuming, and prepared to apparate to Draco's room.

"POP!" the loud noise woke Hermione with a start. She looked up sleepily, only to find that she was staring straight into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She gasped and pulled the covers around herself.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded hotly, picking up Draco's shirt and slipping it on, followed by her panties.

"That is none of your business mudblood. I want to talk to my son." Lucius retorted and pushed her aside.

"Hey! As head girl–" She was silenced when Lucius backhanded her.

She gasped in pain and her hands flew to her throbbing cheek.

Lucius turned and smirked.

He cast a silencing spell on her, followed by the Crutatius curse. Hermione's eyes widened in pain and she dropped to the floor, writhing.

Draco looked up dazedly and saw his father laughing while Hermione writhed painfully on the floor.

"Stop it!" Draco cried. His father looked at him and complied. Hermione's body immediately went limp.

"Hermione!" He rushed to her side and touched her forehead. She would be fine, he hoped.

"Are you crazy?" Draco yelled.

"No. I come with a warning. Stay away from her. Or else." Lucius warned seriously.

"Or else what? You'll torture me? That's nothing new." He sneered back at his father.

"No. I will have her killed, and I will make you watch, helpless, while I slowly suck the life out of her. You will also join the Death Eaters by Christmas, whether you like it or not. It just remains to be seen how soon you'll become one of us. Good day Draco." With a pop, Lucius disappeared.

Hermione was still lying on the floor, unconscious. He gently picked her up and brought her to her own bed, before running back to his room to get some medicine to help her. He spent the next few hours tending to her, making sure there were no side effects to the curse, thinking how on earth he was going to break her heart for her own protection. After thinking long and hard, he decided to erase her memory of ever being with him. It was to protect her after all.

Raising his wand above her, and cursing himself for having a cruel father, he said, "Obliviate."

**~A few hours before~**

**(HARRY POV) **

I was having a dream about Voldermort again. He seemed, angry this time.

I heard them talking about Malfoy and Hermione, about how they're sleeping together? Gross. But what's worse is that wretched snake Nagini was watching. Now _that's _creepy.

While I was tossing and turning in my bed, living whatever life Voldermort lived, _someone _was busy, helping me obtain a ring from a certain person, or rather, a certain _vampire._

**(END OF POV)**

**(LUCINDA POV)**

"Thank you for meeting me here Mr. Salvatore. It is much appreciated." I said, thanking the stars that I knew Damon Salvatore. He was the more notorious of the Salvatore brothers, and his brother, Stefan, was held up with other problems.

"Pleasure is all mine Lucinda." Damon smiled, showing his fangs.

"Now, I'll be straightforward. Do you have the item?" I asked, hoping this would help Harry and his friends.

"Yes. What's in it for me?" Damon fingered the ring, while looking curious.

I sighed. There was always a price when it came to the Salvatores.

"What do you want this time Damon?" I was getting annoyed. Even at eleven, I had done business before and knew he wanted something important.

"Well, I want you to make Katherine forget that she was ever in love with Stefan, but instead in love with me." Damon stated. I stared.

"You want me to edit her memory? All 145 years of it?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded, and reminded me of why I asked him to come.

I huffed. "Fine. Give me a week, and I'll have the potion apparated to you." I muttered.

"No need. I've got her right here." Damon pulled a tied up Katherine into view.

My jaw dropped. She looked exactly like Elena.

"Are you sure you haven't got the wrong one?" I asked nervously. Just as I asked, she bared her fangs at me. I took it as it was Katherine and performed the spell. It was tiring, but after watching my father do it countless times on other poor innocent souls, I figured, why not.

She was unconscious when I left, but Damon stopped me.

"Thank you Lucinda, and here." He dropped the small pouch into my hastily cupped hands, carried Katherine and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

I walked back to Hogwarts, and went straight to Gryffindor Tower.

"Gum Drops." I told the Fat Lady. I had overheard the Gryffindors say their password earlier this morning, so being, well, me, I took full advantage of it.

I crept silently to Harry's room and slid the ring onto his finger. Then, I quickly wrote a note and got the hell out of the Tower before anyone discovered me.

Before I fell asleep, I was smiling. I had been an unseen hero. Now Harry could not die from supernatural causes, which meant that he couldn't die from the Killing Curse.

**(END OF POV)**

Hermione woke up, groggy and in pain. She moaned and flopped back on the bed, only to find that Draco was sleeping next to her. She screamed and pulled the covers around herself.

"Good. You're awake. We need to get to class." Draco said brusquely, before leaving her room.

She stared at him, watching him retreat from her room.

"What happened last night?" Hermione wondered aloud. "And how on earth did he end up in my room?" She shrugged and went to clean up.

"Morning Harry." She sat down cheerfully, and then frowned. "What's wrong? You seem, tired." She touched his hand, and felt the ring.

Her eyes went as round as saucers.

"I didn't know you were engaged." Harry laughed loudly, and snickered when Hermione shushed him.

"I'm not engaged 'Mione. This ring is special. Look at what the person who left it to me said." He pulled out a piece of torn parchment from his robes and passed it to her.

She read it silently.

"_Dear Harry,_

_The ring you are wearing is a special ring. It prevents you from dying of supernatural causes, for example, the Killing Curse, or when a vampire breaks your neck on purpose. This will protect you and you will come back to life. You can thank me after the war._

_Sincerely, _

_LMB"_

She gazed at the ring, as if trying to figure out what spell it was.

"Come down to Head Rooms later. We'll figure it out." Hermione said.

"And hurry up. We're going to be late for class." She quickly gathered her books and left the Great Hall.

Class flew by quickly, and Hermione thankfully did not see Draco. She did not want to see him after their strange encounter in her bed.

Unfortunately, She found Draco later in the Head Rooms, pacing back and forth.

"Malfoy don't wear a hole in the carpet. I like that carpet." She said, trying to work up the courage as to why he was in her bed.

"Not funny Granger." He spat, and continued pacing.

"What's wrong with you? You're not usually this agitated." Hermione's face transformed from one of irritation to concern.

He laughed shortly. "I'm fine. And since when did you care?"

"I… I don't know." She stammered, unable to look him in the eye.

"Well, go on mudblood. What I'm doing is none of your business." Draco smirked and cursed himself again when she ran into her room, head in her hands.

Malfoy sat on the couch and sulked. He didn't like being a jerk to Hermione. When she ran away crying, he just wanted to pull her in and snog her senseless. He sighed and summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Malfoy. Where's Hermione?" Harry walked in, not looking surprised that Draco was drinking.

"In her room Pothead." He slurred. He was too drunk to realize what he had said.

"Watch it Malfoy. You may be Hermione's boyfriend but that won't stop me from beating you to a pulp." Harry warned.

"Me? Granger's boyfriend? You must be joking. I was never her boyfriend. I was just her sex partner. You know friends with _benefits._" He sneered the last word.

"Whatever, ferret." He shoved past Draco and walked towards Hermione's room.

"Go Away!" A muffled cry was heard.

"'Mione, it's me, Harry." He shouted through the door.

Some shuffling was heard, a spell was cast, and Hermione stepped out of the room.

"Yeah? What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione said, in a composed voice.

"You okay? Your eyes are kinda puffy." Harry touched her cheek and was surprised that it was wet.

"I'm fine." She moved towards the sofa but Draco purposely tripped her.

"What do you want from me Malfoy? Just shove off!" She yelled, tears threatening to spill once more.

"What I want? Nothing much, other than seeing you cry again. That would be fun." He sniggered.

"_I'm such a bastard. But it's for her own good." _

"Ow!" Draco held his cheek tenderly, his train of thought broken. Hermione stood in front on him, her hand raised to slap him again.

"That was for calling me that…name." She moved to hit him again but this time he was prepared. He caught her wrist easily and pushed her against the wall.

"Do not get me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry." (A/n: Which movie? (: )

"I already don't like you! Get off me!" She struggled violently, and almost made Draco let go but before he could even react,

"Stupefy!" Harry said, pointing the spell right at him. Draco moved, lightning-quick, and the spell ended up hitting Hermione instead. She slumped to the floor unconscious, for the second time in a day.

"Now look what you did Pothead. You stupefied your best friend. Shame on you." Draco taunted, all his pent-up anger quickly being released. They circled each other, jinxes flying everywhere, Draco being hyper-aware of Hermione slowly coming to consciousness.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted.

Draco deflected it and cast a silencing spell on Harry.

"Now you can't do anything." Draco was drunk and angry, a very bad combination.

"Good bye Potter. Avada Kedava." He said the Killing curse.

"No!" Hermione cried and ran to Harry's side. He lay motionless on the floor and eyes wide open in shock.

"How could you? I thought you were better than this, Malfoy!" She was crying uncontrollably. Draco suddenly became clear-headed.

"Shit." He said before he ran out of the room, not wanting to see that he had killed someone, Harry Potter, no less.

He ran into Lucinda while looking for Blaise.

"You might want to go see Hermione. She's in a…emotional state right now." He said curtly before brushing past her.

She ran into the Headroom and gasped.

"What happened?" the room was in a total disarray. Chairs were overthrown; the table was in pieces, the chandelier hanging by a thread.

"Reparo." She said to the chandelier. It was probably the most dangerous thing in the room right now, next to Hermione exploding.

"Malfoy… Harry…Killing…Curse." Was all Hermione was able to choke out but Lucinda understood.

"He'll come back. I promise. Remember the ring?" She pointed to the black and white ring on his finger.

"But there's no pulse! How can he just come back alive? It's not possible!" Hermione shouted, tears falling freely.

"Just wait and see." Lucinda said, and sat.

After a while, Harry did awaken, and gasped for air.

"What? Why am I alive? I thought Malfoy killed me?" Harry looked around, bewildered.

"He did. The ring protected you, remember?" Lucinda held up his hand that was wearing the ring.

"Oh God I hate him Harry, I _hate him._" She collapsed into tears and cried herself to sleep in Harry's arms, while Lucinda quietly exited the room.

"Zabini!" Draco called, feeling guiltier than ever.

"What?" His head poked out from his dorm room.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!" Draco scowled.

Blaise looked at his face and nodded. He told me to give him a minute and he'd be out.

"What happened now?" Blaise patted him on the back.

Draco took a deep breath and explained the entire situation.

"But that's impossible! I just saw Potter walk out of the Headroom!"

Draco did a double take.

"Impossible!" He exclaimed.

"It's very possible, brother _dear._" A voice dripping with poison and hatred spoke up. Lucinda walked in just in time to hear Draco say impossible.

His eyes narrowed. "How would you know what we're talking about?"

"I can hear." Was all she said.

"Well, its still bloody impossible Potter is alive, unless he's one of the Inferi." He snorted.

"I have my ways of helping people Draco. And trying to kill someone is a stupid way to solve a problem. Get that through your foggy drunken brain." She retorted before walking away.

Draco groaned and threw the empty bottle of Firewhiskey at the wall. It shattered with a satisfying crash.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. My own sister hates me, I've got about 4 months before I become a Death Eater and the girl I love doesn't remember she loves me. Worse still, she hates me. Fuck." Draco repaired the bottle and threw it again, wallowing in his sorrows. He did not notice Nagini was watching him in the shadows. It hissed quietly and slithered back to the portkey that would transport it back to Malfoy Manor.

**(VOLDERMORT POV) **

Nagini appeared, right on time.

"Any news my dearest pet?" He said in parseltongue. As every day went by, he was getting stronger and stronger, hoarding his power, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Masssster, the young Malfoy hass ended thingsss with the mudblood." Nagini had the sense to not tell him Harry Potter almost died. His master would freak out. Even it had more sense than that.

"Wonderful. Keep an eye on him. I don't want him anywhere near her." Voldermort said, his speech, even in parseltongue, stronger.

"Yess Massster." Nagini slithered back and used its tail to press the portkey, sending it back to Hogwarts. It would watch, reveling in Draco Malfoy's pain of losing the one he loved the most.

A/n: A nice long chapter for you guys! Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I wrote this in 3 hours. Review!


	10. Planning the Ball

Chapter 10

~Planning the Ball~

A/n: I'm writing again! Yay! But I couldn't post this any earlier cos my Internet was down. (Written on 07102011)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

On With The Story!

Oh my gosh your reviews were SO fast! And sooo useful!

Shoutouts:

Finch98: Thanks a lot! ^^

Alicemaybrandonjones: Long time no hear from you! ): Oh well. Anyway, in answer to your question, she was emotional because she cared. Draco only erased her memory of being in a relationship with him, but not the friendship. They formed a friendship of sorts. Hermione cried because she was enjoying the friendship and due to her lack of memory, she didn't understand why he would suddenly turn back to such a jerk again. Thank you for your critique. It's very helpful. And yes, the quote is from The Incredible Hulk.

Forbidden1991: THANK YOU. You gave me the idea to start this chapter, in answer to your question. You're brilliant.

_Recap: _

_Nagini slithered back and used its tail to press the portkey, sending it back to Hogwarts. It would watch, reveling in Draco Malfoy's pain of losing the one he loved the most._

Chapter 10: Planning the Ball

**(VOLDERMORT POV)**

**(A/n: This is during the fight between Harry and Draco)**

He suddenly gasped in pain, hand clutching his chest, as if trying to breathe.

"My Lord! Are you alright?" Lucius came running down, after being alerted by one of the House Elves that he was writhing painfully on the floor.

"Yes, Yes, leave me Lucius!" Voldermort rasped out, the excruciating pain slowly starting to subside.

Lucius looked doubtful but eventually reluctantly left the Dungeons, where Voldermort was residing.

Voldermort sat up, wincing from the pain. He took out his wand and tried to locate his Hocruxes. He could only find four. That Weasley girl had destroyed one when Harry stabbed it with the Gryffindor Sword. That hurt, he thought, trying to locate the other missing two.

The other was the locket. Oh well, he thought nonchalantly. It was an ugly piece of jewelry anyway.

"Impossible!" He shouted when he realized Harry's piece of his soul was missing. He couldn't be dead; he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. It was him that was going to kill Potter. Whoever killed Potter was going to pay dearly. Strangely enough though, he could still feel Potter's connection to him. Voldermort had felt Harry's shock when the Killing Curse hit him. He could tell from the stiffness in his mind, then his mind shut down. Then, nothing, just silence, with no response whatsoever. After a while, suddenly, he could feel more shock, and immense anger.

He slowly and painfully got back up on his chair. He would have his revenge on whoever 'killed' Harry Potter, and how he managed to survive, again.

**(END OF POV) **

**(DRACO POV)**

Draco was moping around the school; just that no one knew it. Everyone thought he was still the same arrogant jerk. He had the same walk and the same emotionless mask on, but his eyes gave him away. There was raw pain in them. Pain, and disappointment, along with fear, stirred in his cloudy grey irises. He ignored Blaise when he asked Draco what happened. He was so depressed at the overload of information. All he could think about was Christmas, when he would get his Dark Mark. He missed Hermione too, but she hated him. Lucinda had done something for Potter, just that he didn't know what.

He ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed. Another class with Hermione was going to be torture. But he didn't want to be late. He quickened his footsteps and hurried to class.

Potions passed quickly, nothing interesting happened, other than Neville Longbottom blowing up his potion again, and Hermione giving him death glares every ten seconds, class was fine.

He groaned silently in frustration. Who was he kidding? He was a miserable wreck.

**(END OF POV)**

**~IN THE COMMON ROOM~**

"Hmm… I wonder why he looks so distressed. Should I ask?" Hermione was internally debating with herself.

"Malfoy, you alright?" She blurted, before she could help herself.

"Fine Granger, why?" Draco asked offhandedly, finishing his potions essay.

"Well…" She began nervously, twirling her wavy hair round her fingers.

"Just spit it out Granger." Draco said, faking irritancy.

"You looked tired, you wrote your potions essay wrong, and I need you awake to plan the Halloween Ball with me." She spat, giving him another one of her death glares.

"So early? We still have two whole months Granger." He whined. Then he looked at his Potions essay and groaned. He crumpled the paper and threw it into the fireplace.

"Two months is barely enough time! We have to prepare the spells, get the decorations, hire the music, decorate the Great Hall, and get the approval from Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall! How is two months enough?" Hermione babbled, not noticing Draco slowly falling asleep.

"MALFOY!" Hermione suddenly shouted, and Draco jumped two feet into the air.

He looked around sleepily and saw Hermione with her hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently.

He yawned hugely and motioned for her to go on.

"So, I need you to be alert and as helpful as possible because I cannot possibly plan this Ball in two bloody months!" She cried, exasperated.

Draco cocked an eyebrow, a smirk slowly but surely forming on his face.

Hermione huffed, and glared at him.

"So…" he drawled, "YOU, the supposedly ingenious Hermione Granger, needs MY help? A rich, spoiled Malfoy? I'm honoured, really Granger." His small smile flew into a full-blown classic Malfoy smirk.

She ran her hands through her curly tresses, then blew out a breath she did not realise she had been holding.

"Thank you Malfoy." She grinned weakly, and Draco had to resist a very strong urge to pull her into his arms and snog her senseless.

She pulled out different pieces of parchment from her bag, already headlined and underlined with the things they needed to do.

She pulled out costumes from the pile; already feeling this one would take the longest.

**~ONE HOUR LATER~**

Professor McGonagall went into the heads room, trying to find out why they had called her down so urgently.

"Malfoy! Granger! What on earth are you doing?" The professor poked her head in, only to see Hermione flying, in a fairy costume, and Draco holding his head in his arms, looking absolutely horrified.

"Professor! I'll be down in a minute." Hermione lowered herself onto the ground, while Draco simply reattached his head. Professor McGonagall grimaced at the sight.

She put her hands on her hips. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, foot tapping impatiently. She looked a lot like Hermione had an hour ago and Draco snickered mentally.

Hermione motioned to the costumes she and Draco were wearing and explained that they were charmed to allow the wearer to seem as realistic as possible, for example, allowing those wearing faeire costumes to fly and those wearing the headless horseman costumes to be able to detach their heads.

Professor McGonagall looked surprised yet satisfied.

"An excellent idea Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. However, there is a problem. Not everyone may know how to charm their costumes correctly." She mused, her lips thinning.

Hermione opened her mouth to explain but Draco beat her to it.

"Well Professor, we were thinking that maybe we," he gestured to the both of them, "and those more accomplished in spell casting could cast the spells maybe a few hours before the Ball began?"

McGonagall affirmed this suggestion and said she would look up some books to help them on the spell casting. She also suggested getting Harry, Ginny and Blaise to help them with the casting.

Once she left, the two Head Prefects collapsed onto the sofa, breathing a sigh of relief. A pop signaled an elf entering, and saw Dobby holding a book that read, "Charm your clothes"

"Told you it was a good idea Draco." Hermione said triumphantly.

"Yes, yes. Wait. Did you just call me Draco?" he looked at her, faking a look of puzzlement when in fact he was ecstatic.

"Well, it is your name, isn't it? And I suppose if we're going to work well together we should be on a first name basis." Hermione said indifferently, preparing to owl Blaise, Ginny and Harry to meet them in the Head's room, and to bring their Halloween costumes, if they'd already prepared them.

"I guess it's worth a shot. Hermione, how are we going to teach Potter, Weaselette and Zabini the charm spells if you're the only one who even as a clue what the heck they are?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Oh fine. The spell for faeries is _incantare a volare_. And your headless spell is _incanto senza testa."_

Draco muttered the spell under his breath. "Then what about those that want to be a ghost?"

Hermione laughed but answered his question. "_Fantasma incanto."_ She pointed her wand right at him and he felt himself becoming lighter. His eyes bugged when he lifted his arm and saw it was translucent.

"Hermione! Get me down!" He yelled.

She was still laughing, tears running down her face as she clutched her sides.

"GRANGER! THIS IS NOT FUN GET ME DOWN NOW!" He yelled and Hermione finally managed to gather her wits enough to say the counter spell.

"The counter is just _finite incantem_?" Draco asked, fairly surprised, feeling grateful that he could finally feel his limbs.

"Well, it does work with most spells." Hermione shrugged.

Just then, a knock came on the door, and three voices were heard arguing outside.

Hermione and Draco sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." Hermione opened the door and let them in.

"Potter, Weaselette, Zabini, I need to talk to you, privately." He glanced at Hermione, who looked confused. They nodded and he herded them into a corner.

"Look, firstly, I'm sorry for killing you Potter. I freaked. And secondly, I erased Hermione's memory, so she has no recollection that she dated me. I did it for her safety." He paused and saw three pairs of eyes looking understanding. Blaise was the first to ask the unspoken question.

"Your father?"

He nodded, looking absolutely miserable. Then he straightened and put on a mask of slight amusement and went back to a very baffled looking Hermione.

"We'll start by telling you something that is private and very, very confidential." He started, and left Hermione to give a very detailed explanation of why they were asked to come down.

"I've compiled a list of spells I think is necessary for the Ball. Anything else you want to know you can look through the book. Shall we begin?" Hermione conjured up a faerie, a vampire, a ghost, a troll, and headless horseman costumes. She instructed them to put them on. She chose her turquoise faerie costume, while Ginny took the ghost. Harry took the headless horseman and Draco grabbed the vampire set before Blaise could, leaving him with the troll costume.

"Ready?" She looked around and saw everyone already dressed.

"Draco, show them the flying spell." Hermione gestured to herself.

"Alright Hermione. _incantare a volare" _Instantly, herwings started flapping and they took on a life-like quality. She flapped them gently and rose a few feet into the air.

"Thank you Draco. Your turn. _Incanto vamporio."_ She waved her wand and Draco's plastic vampire teeth instantly became real. His eyes took on a silvery colour, similar to his usual ones, just that his pupils were dilated. He hissed, and then tried to retract his fangs.

"I like this costume. How long does it last?" He tried to extend his fangs and retract them again.

"About 24 hours. It is reversible though." Hermione said.

"Blaise? Try charming Ginny."

Blaise choked on his laughter and Hermione grinned, realizing her mistake.

"Using a spell Zabini. She's attached." Hermione laughed at Harry's smug expression.

"Fine. _Fantasma incanto." _ He muttered. Ginny began to look like the Bloody Baron, or nearly headless nick and eventually was flying through walls.

"This is so fun! Can I do Harry?" Ginny pleaded. Hermione nodded.

"_incanto senza testa!" _Harry's head promptly fell off his head.

"What the?" Harry's head asked, totally shocked.

Everyone laughed at harry trying to fit his head back on.

"Harry? Charm Blaise would you?" Harry grumbled but muttered "_incanto troll."_

Blaise's features contorted and he grew in size. The spell did not make him become a full troll but more of a half troll.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Troll-Blaise thundered.

Everyone fell to the floor laughing, with the exception of Hermione and Ginny, who were floating in the air, rolling about.

"Guys, guys. The counter-spell is basically _finite incantem._" They pointed their wands at each other and the spell was reversed.

"That was fun." Ginny commented.

Blaise snorted. "For you maybe. I was a troll and I felt stupid. Worse, I felt like clobbering the lot of you." Draco laughed.

"I felt like draining all of you of your blood. Don't complain Zabini." He smirked as Blaise admitted defeat.

"We'll try again tomorrow with different costumes alright? It's getting late and I'm hungry," Harry complained, and left with Ginny. Blaise bid goodbye and left too, leaving Hermione and Draco to ponder in their own thoughts.

A/n: Chapter 10 done! ^^ sorry it took so long! REVIEW!


	11. A Decorative Mess

**Chapter 11**

**A/n: Shout-outs to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Forbiddened 1991: you're welcome^^ and the conversation was very refreshing! Gave me a couple of ideas actually! So thank you!**

**AlexM17: Thanks! Why the "Gah"? **

**Hottopicgirl: Thank you (:**

**Iluvfantasy123: yes, yes. But I was too lazy to go search for everything! It's just a general spell! **

**VampireQueenBrittany: YES LUCIUS IS A DOUCHE. But there would be no story if he died. XP and maybe, *hint, hint* Hermione will get her memories back soon!**

**Matt-on-Matt: I know. Sexxay! HAHA. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Finch98: you're welcome! Review more eh? ;) here's your SECOND shout-out!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Now…*drum roll***

Recap:

_It's getting late and I'm hungry," Harry complained, and left with Ginny. Blaise bid goodbye and left too, leaving Hermione and Draco to ponder in their own thoughts. _

Chapter 11- A Decorative Mess

"Hermione?" Draco mumbled, draping an arm over her.

"Yes Draco?" She replied sleepily, and her eyes flew open.

She pushed Draco's arm away and leaped off the sofa. She was prepared to jump into the shower and rush to pack when she realized it was a Saturday. She smacked herself lightly on the forehead. Then, without waking Draco, she walked into the recently attached kitchen of the Headroom and prepared breakfast for both of them. She fried sausages, eggs, bacon, and even had time to bake cookies and a cake. Draco hadn't even stirred.

Hermione set the food in front of Draco, rolled her eyes at him and shook Draco awake before shoved him off the sofa.

He landed on the floor with a thud, followed by a drawn out groan.

"What was that for?" He complained, rubbing his back as he got up slowly.

"I want to sit. And I prepared breakfast." She motioned to the table that was piled with food.

"You did this yourself?" he asked, amazed that she could even cook.

"Yes. And I cleaned up too. We have eggs, sausages, bacon, chocolate chip cookies and a banana cake. For beverages, we have fresh orange juice, Himalayan tea, and fresh brewed coffee."

Draco just gaped at her. Then he smirked. "How do you propose we finish all this food?"

Just as the words left his mouth, a knock resounded on the door.

"Coming!" Hermione called, ignoring Draco's question.

She opened the door to let in Harry, Ginny and Blaise.

Draco's eyes widened in understanding and he heartily dug into the pile of food.

"I must admit Hermione, that was excellent." Draco was lounging on the sofa, after having eaten about a quarter of the food Hermione cooked.

"Thank you Draco. It's satisfying to see someone enjoy my cooking." She smiled and waited for everyone to finish before sending the plates to wash themselves up.

"Now, we need to go into Hogsmeade to get decorations for the Ball. I need you guys cos I have no clue what to get." Hermione looked at the four faces in front of her. They all looked mystified when she mentioned decorations. She rolled her eyes and told them the basics of Halloween decorations.

"So all we need to do is just go into shops and search for scary-looking stuffs?" Draco asked, before anyone else could.

"Pretty much. Also search for streamers to curl and hang on the walls." Hermione replied, gathering her stuff in preparation for the trip to Hogsmeade.

"Any questions?" Hermione gestured to the group.

"Just one. Yesterday, when you said the counter-spell was just _finite Incantem _it's just a general counter-spell right?" Hermione nodded and motioned for Blaise to go on. "Well, if that's the case, then is there a specific counter-spell for each of those charms?"

"Yes there are Blaise, but it's easier to teach you just the charms and use _finite Incantem_ to counter it, as I'm afraid that you might mix up both spells and it would result in a huge disaster." Hermione explained patiently

They decided to meet at The Three Broomsticks at noon. Hermione shooed them away as she still had to pack some things.

**~LATER~**

"Hey sorry I'm late. I had to pick up Lucinda." Draco hurried into The Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer.

"Pick her up? Why wasn't she with the others?" Hermione asked. They had planned for fourth years to leave together with the sixth years.

"I pulled her aside to talk to her and she missed the ride. So, I flew her here." Draco grinned. "Anyway, she's safe with her friends now." He took a sip of the butterbeer and savoured the warm sweet liquid sliding down his throat.

"We've complied a list of things while you were gone. These are the things we're going to go around looking for." Hermione pointed out that a giant pumpkin might be hard to find, so they would split up. Harry and Ginny could go find the decorations like skeletons and lights, fake blood as well as the streamers while Draco, Hermione and Blaise would search for the giant pumpkin, as well as some smaller ones.

They walked around in Hogsmeade until they found the pumpkin patch.

After searching for a while, and picking up some decent sized ones, Hermione found a truly huge pumpkin. It was almost as tall as her!

"Look at this one! It's huge!" Hermione beckoned Draco and Blaise and saw their eyes bug.

"How are we going to carry this thing back?" Blaise asked, inspecting the pumpkin.

"Shrink it like we did with the others." Draco replied, taking out his wand to shrink it.

"No! You have to carry it." Hermione snatched his wand away before Draco realized. She also took Blaise's wand without him realizing it.

"Why?" Both boys whined. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at the pair. Both were strong and muscular from years of Quidditch, yet they were complaining about having to carry a pumpkin.

"Because, if you shrink it, it won't stay this size when you enlarge it again." Hermione stated and started walking off, leaving with the bag filled with smaller, shrunken pumpkins. Staring daggers at her were the two boys, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, both of high status and old money, being forced to carry a giant pumpkin, all because of a bushy haired brunette? It sounded ridiculous, but it was true. Tom Creevy even had the pleasure of snapping a shot or two at them carrying the pumpkin without the fear of being hexed.

"Why do we do this?" Draco grumbled after they had put the pumpkin in the carriage to Hogwarts. They had to sit with the pumpkin to prevent it from rolling about and getting bruised. Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ginny in the other carriage, talking animatedly about how to hang the decorations.

"Well, it's all because of your beautiful witch. She has wrapped us around her little finger my friend." Blaise grinned manically. Draco laughed at his grin but his heart ached. _I wish she were mine._ He thought sadly.

When they reached Hogwarts, they had to enlarge and use Harry's invisibility clock to hide the pumpkin. This time, Harry and Blaise had to carry the pumpkin. Blaise complained, saying it wasn't fair that Draco got a break when he didn't. Hermione gave him the excuse that Draco was Head Boy, and they had duties to discuss together. Blaise snorted but accepted the excuse.

Both boys grunted heavily when they put the pumpkin down into the Head's common room. Following that, they flopped onto the sofa and rubbed heir sore muscles. Hermione had given Blaise and Draco's wands back before the ride back to Hogwarts and they were both contemplating using magic to carve out the pumpkin. Once again, Hermione vehemently objected.

"It's more fun to carve them using your own two hands" She insisted.

Half and hour and much argument later, they came to a compromise. The giant pumpkin would be cleared magically but all the other smaller pumpkins would be carved by hand. Hermione conjured five carving knives, five scoops, and five smaller knives for the more delicate details. They started on the giant pumpkin first. After clearing the fruit inside, leaving its bright orange-yellow shell, they decided to use it as a hanging decoration, and at midnight, it would explode, showering candy and confetti everywhere. Its design was simple, with classic triangle eyes and a wide toothy grin. They placed a magical floating ball of light to illuminate the pumpkin. Once satisfied with the looks of the pumpkin, Hermione cast an anti-rotting spell to prevent the pumpkin from well, rotting.

"Now, we carve the smaller pumpkins." They got to work, each grabbing two pumpkins, totaling to ten pumpkins they had to carve. Hermione and Draco expertly carved theirs, smoothly cutting a whole in the top before scooping out its fruit from both the top and from inside the fruit itself.

"How do you do it? Mine looks like it had jagged hair!" Blaise cried, frustrated.

Hermione laughed. "Then it'll look like you wouldn't it Blaise?" Draco and everyone laughed at Hermione's witty comeback.

"Fine. Be that way. But seriously, it is hard." Blaise pleaded with Hermione and Draco to show them how to carve the pumpkins. They looked at each other and nodded, each personally showing Blaise, Harry and Ginny on how to carve the pumpkin. Things went much smoother, and soon all were scooping out the fruit from the pumpkins. Draco suddenly got a wicked idea. He scooped up a dripping bunch of pumpkin and flung it at Blaise. He yelped and saw Draco rolling on the floor laughing at his expression and flung one back, with the intention of hitting Draco. It hit Hermione instead, as she moved to pull Draco back up. She shrieked then glared at Blaise, before grinning evilly. She quickly scooped out a spoonful and flung it at Blaise. However, her aim was off and it hit both Harry and Ginny, who were lying on each other. They sputtered in disbelief and a pumpkin fight started. Soon after, everyone was covered in pumpkin and dripping with pumpkin juice. They were all very disgusted but they had a ball of a time. Everyone cleaned up quickly and replaced the pumpkin into a bucket for the elves to make pumpkin juice.

"Ew I still stink of pumpkin!" Ginny complained.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, everyone stinks of pumpkin." Hermione jumped up and ran into the toilet before Draco even had a notion of what had happened.

"I think she's gone to take an hour long bath mate. She's finished hers already." Harry pointed out and Draco saw two beautifully carved pumpkins, both charmed and lighted.

True to Harry's words, everyone soon heard the shower running for a long time afterwards and a freshly showered Hermione appearing.

"I think I used up all the hot water. Sorry Draco!" She laughed lightly and sat back down on the sofa that was now pumpkin-free.

"Bitch." He smirked and everyone laughed.

"Urgh. Finally. I thought I was never going to get this stupid pumpkin done." Blaise threw down his tools. He was the last one to finish carving his pumpkins.

"Now, about the decorations, I was thinking of hanging them like this." Hermione waved her wand and a miniature Great Hall appeared, with decorations hanging artfully and very tastefully across the hall. The ceiling was also decorated with bats and floating pumpkins and whatnot.

They're beautiful 'Mione, but I think we should continue this later. I'm starving, and it's getting late." Ginny got up and yawned hugely. Harry and Blaise both bid goodnight and headed for the doors. Without the cheerful atmosphere, Draco felt depressed once again.

When everyone left, only Draco and her were left. Draco was fighting with himself, pacing back and forth, trying to hold back what he desperately wanted to say and do, but it would only serve to put Hermione in grave danger.

He sighed, resigned, and flopped unceremoniously onto the sofa to wait for Hermione to say her goodbyes. Without his knowing, a silent tear slid down his cheek, just as Hermione turned around.

She gasped quietly. She had never seen a Malfoy cry before, let alone Draco. She put her things on the coffee table and sat by the sofa.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Hermione asked him, her heart wrenching. He looked absolutely miserable, with the lone tear streaking his face and eyes closed in defeat. His lip was quivering and Hermione moved him to sit on the sofa, with his head in her lap. Hermione unconsciously started stroking his head, weaving her fingers through his silky blond hair. He sighed in contentment, curling himself into a fetal position.

Then he heard Hermione laugh softly and he turned to look at her. She looked back, and saw no disgust at lying on her lap, just curiousity.

"Yes Draco?" She teased, smiling at him.

He smiled back before answering, "Nothing. I was just wondering why are you doing this for me? Even though I've tormented you these past six years?"

Hermione looked puzzled, then a light bulb lit up in her head. "Because I know, I think, that you've changed. You've sort of bonded with Harry. I wouldn't say Ron, because he still hates your guts, but oh well. He can be unreasonable at times." Draco snickered and muttered, "Understatement much?" Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed softly. Draco moaned and closed his eyes.

"Draco! What's wrong?" Hermione's hands fluttered over his body.

"A little closer Hermione." He murmured. She pulled him up so they were sitting on the sofa face-to-face. He opened his eyes and she gasped. They usually grayish-blue eyes were darkened to an almost midnight blue.

"Close your eyes and just feel." He whispered hoarsely, before brushing his lips across hers. She gasped softly and leaned in for more. He pushed a little harder and molded their lips together. Fire and joy raced through him at the thought that he was finally kissing Hermione Granger again. Hermione moaned, and Draco reluctantly pulled away. He looked into Hermione's eyes and saw they too were darkened to a woodsy dark brown instead of its usual amber hazel. He groaned and pulled from Hermione's arms.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry." He hung his head in his hands and drew a shuddering breath.

"Draco, don't be. Why are you sorry?" Hermione asked, confused. Her muddled brain wasn't functioning well today.

"If I continue, I'll…" Draco stopped, unable to continue.

"Draco, what is it?" Hermione put her small hand over his.

"Don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you." He whispered.

"I'll never hate you, not anymore." She replied sincerely.

Draco stumbled through his explanation and used his pensive to show her all of his memories of them together. Hermione looked shocked, mystified and quite disgruntled.

"Well at least now I know I have seen you cry before, just that I don't remember." Hermione said faintly.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco asked tentatively.

That's when she snapped. "Am I okay? You took six months of my memory away, and you want me not to hate you? I–" she faltered, her anger suddenly dissipating. She took a deep breath and centered herself. She realized that he did this for her safety, so Lucius Malfoy wouldn't kill her.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, honestly quite scared that he'd lose her friendship as well as any chance to be with her ever again.

"I'm very pissed off right now Malfoy, but I understand why you did what you did and I think its sweet, but there's no need for you to wipe my memory. If you end it, then it's over. There's nothing I can do about it is there?" She smiled sadly. Just then, a weak knock came on the door and Hermione hurried to open it.

She stood there in shock, looking on the floor.

**A/n: CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHA. Yes I know I'm evil. Sorry folks! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! REVIEW!**


	12. Good Old Times

Chapter 12- Good Old Times

**A/n: Thank you! All of my reviewers, those who put my story on their story alerts, favourite story/author etc. THANK YOU! You guys have no idea how much it means to me! **

**Shout-outs:**

**Finch98: Hey hey! Each time you review I'll give you a shout-out! Yes I know I'm evil. MUAHAHA. I'm putting you outta your misery now ain't i? ^^**

**KolusBonus: HAHA. Thanks (: but you never know! My story isn't called "An Unexpected Twist" for no reason.**

**VampireQueenBrittany: thanks dear! ^^ people like you totally make my day! **

**An extra-special shoutout to Forbidden1991 for pulling me out of my HORRIBLE writer's block, and for giving me millions of ideas to work on! **

**Also going out to VampireQueenBrittany: Thanks (: Happy Halloween to you too! ^^**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own HP, nor do I own the very Sexxay Damon Salvatore. *Special appearance* **

**PS: look below for a challenge. **

**NOW…. The moment we've all been waiting for….**

**CHAPTER 12-GOOD OLD TIMES**

_Recap: _

_She smiled sadly. Just then, a weak knock came on the door and Hermione hurried to open it. _

_She stood there in shock, looking on the floor. _

"Oh my god! Lucinda! What on earth happened to you?" Hermione picked up the broken, bloodied and bruised girl, horrified to find that she was literally skin and bones.

"Lucius…curses…cane…blood" Lucinda shuddered and a horrible cough wracked her body, blood dripping from her mouth.

Draco stood rooted to the spot a million emotions flitting across his face. A few seconds later, he stalked off to the bathroom. Hermione looked at his retreating back in puzzlement. Then she shook her head and put Lucinda on the sofa.

"Why didn't you go to Mdm. Pomfrey?" Hermione summoned a cold cloth and soap, planning on washing all of Lucinda's wounds. The poor girl looked as if she'd dragged herself all the way here.

Lucinda screamed in pain and Draco rushed back out, holding a strange but familiar looking bottle. She gasped and realized that it was Skele-Gro. His face settled into an emotionless mask as he began to inspect her injuries.

"She has a broken shoulder bone, a fractured arm, three broken ribs, gashes everywhere, a twisted ankle, and a fractured hip. How did he do such damage? He could have killed you Luce." Draco mumbled and Hermione's eyes widened and filled with tears. How could a father do this to his own daughter? Had he no heart? Then Hermione realized, to get into Voldermort's inner circle he probably had to cut out, strangle and trample his own heart. She sighed and turned to concentrate on first cleaning Lucinda's gashes then healing them from what she had learnt from Mdm. Pomfrey. Draco was busy conjuring miles and miles of bandages and splints, and began to wrap Lucinda in them but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait. I need to clean and heal her gashes first." Draco nodded brusquely and moved aside to let Hermione do her work.

"Reficientes cutis." She waved her wand and the gashes slowly began sewing themselves up. To be sure there was no internal bleeding; Hermione cast a spell to heal any internal injuries. Hermione heard Lucinda breath much easier, and suspected one of the broken bones may have punctured a lung, causing her to breathe extremely hard, and her bloody coughs.

A few more minutes and she might have died. Hermione thought in shock.

"Draco." She called, and he automatically pulled a bandage and a splint, and bound her shoulder, followed by more splints to make sure her arm, ribs, ankle and hips would mend properly.

"Drink this. It's going to taste horrible but it works best at its highest potency." Draco held out a glass with undiluted Skele-Gro. Lucinda winced visibly but bravely downed the entire cup before making a face and gasping in pain as the potion took its effect. She left Lucinda to grimace and scream in pain and went over to see how Draco was doing.

She touched his shoulder gently. "You okay?"

He nodded, head in his hands. "I'm fine. I just can't imagine what would drive him to injure a little girl like that. It's so stupid, even for him." Suddenly, a sharp rap came from the door. Hermione looked at the door, and cautiously opened it. Standing behind the door was a handsome dark haired boy with equally dark eyes.

"May I come in?" His voice sounded like velvety silk, sliding across Hermione. She nodded numbly and moved to allow him in. His face changed immediately once he saw Lucinda.

"Luce, hush now. I'm here now. I got your letter." The stranger continued murmuring nonsense to her, pulling strands of hair away from her face, contorted from pain. He stroked her face, a worried look permanently plastered on his face.

"Damon. You made it." Lucinda rasped out, her voice breaking in several places.

"Of course hon. No way am I going to let you die like this. Even though you're fairly annoying. Why did he do it? He's going to pay for this." His fists clenched and he bared his teeth, his eyes turning to liquid silver. Hermione gasped and shrank back from him. He turned to her and instantly his eyes turned back to its normal colour.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, turned into a vampire in the year 1864 and best friends with the broken girl over here. Nice job healing her by the way." Damon said casually, and went back to sitting next to Lucinda, talking to her about some place called Fell's Church. Lucinda just snorted at his introduction.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco just sat there, dumbfounded. Vampire? Impossible. Hermione thought. They don't exist! Draco insisted.

"Er witch and wizard? Telepathic vampire here." Damon told them without turning around. They both blushed and murmured apologies. Hermione motioned for Draco to follow her into his room. He stood up, stretched and left the two 'friends' alone.

"Draco, what do you think of him?" Hermione asked, once they had placed a silencing charm on the room.

"I think he's genuinely worried about her." Draco answered truthfully, and looked at his room. It was the total opposite to Hermione's room. His were full of the Slytherin colours, cold and calculative, while the Gryffindor's room was warm and welcoming.

"Draco, can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked, twisting her hands nervously.

"Fire away 'Mi."

"How did you learn to carve a pumpkin like that? I mean, no offence, but I kinda had the impression that you were the kind of kid that did nothing but laze around and bully the elves." Hermione blurted, taking in a deep breath when she finished.

"You basically want to know about my childhood?" she nodded. Draco sighed and began.

"To sum it up in a few words, miserable and painful. You see, my parents weren't always the devout followers of Lord Voldermort. They were afraid for me when I was born, terrified that he would use me as a surrogate body. My father saw that Voldermort was rising and he became power-hungry, beating me whenever I didn't want to do whatever he said." Draco took a deep breath and continued. "My father used to be a good man, until Voldermort showed him power and he changed, from the warm family man to the cold calculative and uncaring man we all know and love. I learned to carve the pumpkins when I was about five or six. My mother and my father taught me how to carve the pumpkin. It's been a sort of tradition for me. I eventually perfected the skill, along with cooking. My mother used to cook fantastic meals and I begged her to teach me. I would always cook when my father wasn't home. My mother would give me tips and tricks. We bonded this way. Even though my father hated it, I would always carve the pumpkin by hand for Halloween. The pumpkin would always be destroyed though, and every year I would be severely punished." Draco finished and looked at Hermione, who looked horrified.

"Draco I never knew… I'm so sorry." She moved, and put her arms around him. He responded instantly and wrapped his arms around her. They sat like this, in a comfortable silence. One thing broke the silence though, Hermione's stomach. It growled loudly, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Erm, I'm quite hungry and it's quite late. Mind whipping up a meal?" Hermione asked, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"No way Granger." Draco shook his head but his heart wasn't in it. He'd do anything for the beautiful witch.

"Aww… pleeeeeeease? Maybe something for Luce too?" Hermione pouted and Draco gave in. Hermione gave a little squeak and threw her arms around him.

"Now go socialize with the vampire. I've got work to do." Draco untangled her arms from him and pushed her out the door. Hermione rolled her eyes but went to talk to the dark haired boy.

"Err… Damon?" Hermione asked, feeling fairly scared of the vampire.

Damon read her like an open book and laughed, a deep rich sound.

"Yes Ms. Granger? How may I be of assistance?" Damon replied, a twinkle in his eye. Hermione couldn't help but just laugh.

"I was wondering, how did you meet Lucinda?"

"Well Ms. Granger, Hermione if I may, I met this delightful creature when she was being attacked by werewolves. Being the chivalrous gentleman that I am," Damon was interrupted by Lucinda's wheezing laughs. Damon frowned for a split second before putting a bemused expression on his face.

"Tell her the truth Damon."

He pouted, but changed his story. "Fine. She crashed into me, saving my sorry butt from the werewolves. Their bite is lethal to us vampires. It's a slow and painful death." Damon's face contorted with pain for a millisecond before it became the bemused expression once again.

"What happened? You obviously lost someone you cared about. Tell me. It'll get the burden off your chest." Hermione insisted.

"I lost two actually. My ex-girlfriend Katherine and my dead friend, with benefits of course, Rose. Both to the stupid mangy wolves." Damon's silver eyes took over again, and only returned to its normal colour when Lucinda put a hand on his arm.

Hermione gasped. "You were having an affair?"

Damon laughed, and laughed some more. Hermione pouted, not happy that she did not understand.

"No way darling. I broke up with Katherine a hundred and forty-five years ago, when she killed me. Which turned my brother, Stefan and I into vampires." Damon said her name with a hatred that Voldermort himself could not rival.

"Oh. What about Rose?" Hermione was very curious about the vampire.

"They both died from a werewolf bite but Rose died from it trying to save me. Katherine died because she had done something wrong." Damon replied nonchalantly but both Lucinda and Hermione could see the pain and the heartache in his dark fathomless eyes.

"You have someone else you love don't you? And you came all the way here to make sure she was safe. I know for a fact that Fell's Church is in America, and we're in England." Hermione spoke, and saw Damon and Lucinda blush beet red.

"Well, when I knew her, she was called Elena, and she was sixteen. This was in the year 2010. Because I can sense that your friend is almost done, I'll give you the somewhat brief rundown. She met my brother, Stefan, and fell in love. Then, of course, I had to come back, and fall in love with her too. Katherine, our ex-girlfriend, yes, _our_, meaning Stefan's and mine, came back and tried to kill her. That's problem one. Problem two started only after we caught and locked Katherine away, and we realized that she was running away from something much worse. We decided that we had to send her away, to somewhere that no one could hurt her and had Bonnie, our little witch extraordinaire, transfer her grandmother's powers to her, so she could come study here. Stefan and I thought Hogwarts would be best because it hid her safely and away from the dangerous things surrounding Stefan and I. Bonnie's granny was almost dying anyway, and she didn't mind transferring her powers to her. There was a catch though, and that was she had to become ten but all the memories would stay intact, hence, her looking older than she is. She agreed, and hoped to hell that she wouldn't look very different. True enough, we discovered Lucinda here, who was actually dying from Leukemia, and Elena took over her body. We cured Lucinda's body from the cancer and put her spirit into Elena, so she would die from Leukemia instead. She was a sickly child from birth and Lucius and Narcissa both agreed to the transfer. It almost killed Bonnie, but with Narcissa's help, seeing that Lucius refused to help, they just managed to pull through. So yes, I'm in love with Draco's eleven-year-old sister. Oops. And Stefan is doing better Luce, in case you're wondering. He got back together with Alexi, and they're fairly happy, though I see him looking longingly at your photo." Hermione's eyes had bugged and she was staring at him like he was an alien. She shook her head in disbelief, and was about to open her mouth when the oven dinged and Draco yelled over, "Dinner's ready!"

**~Half an hour later~**

"Draco this is bloody fantastic." Hermione said with a spoonful of the cheesy pasta.

"Thanks Hermione." Draco grinned and offered her a second helping. He was wary of Damon though, as he had heard most of his story. He wouldn't change the way he treated Lucinda, because technically she was still his sister. However, her future boyfriend he could help. His face twisted into an ugly scowl before Hermione tapped him on his arm.

"What? Oh right." He scooped out the pasta, along with some vegetables and meat-filled baked pastries.

"Thanks." Hermione went right back to devouring her food. Draco thought it was a very sensual thing, watching a woman eat. He hated the girls that starved themselves, only eating a piece of lettuce and a sip of water before saying that they're full.

"My turn!" Hermione finished her food quickly and made her way into the kitchen.

"What are you going to make?" Draco didn't even know she could cook!

"A chocolate banana brownie on a big chewy hazelnut cookie, with a scoop of lime sorbet on top!" Hermione giggled at Draco's mask of horror.

"Are you sure that's such a good combination?" he shuddered.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course. I've made it a million times before!" She started on the ice cream first, as it needed to be frozen. She poured milk, squeezed lime and some other ingredients and stuck the whole thing in the fridge, casting a spell for it to be done in fifteen minutes instead of fifteen hours.

She quickly mixed the eggs, chocolate bits, mashed banana, flour, and sugar, dumped the dough into a tray and put it in the oven at 180 degrees and cast a spell for it to be done in a few minutes. She sent all the dirty utensils to wash and started on her cookies. She mixed flour, eggs, brown sugar, hazelnut bits, ground hazelnut, and melted butter. The oven dinged just then and Hermione took out the piping hot brownie and put the four large cookies in the oven. She cast a spell on the brownies to cool but keep at a warm temperature. She began plating them up, leaving the ice cream for last. She cut the tray of brownie into four moderately sized cubes, leaving about half still untouched. The cookies were done quickly and Hermione put the cookie first, followed by a cube of brownie and the ice cream on the side of the long white porcelain plate. She drizzled raspberry sauce over the ice cream and vanilla sauce over the brownie and cookie to add a little colour in. She levitated the dessert out and placed each one on the table, with the exception of Lucinda, who she placed it on her lap.

"It looks delicious 'Mi." Draco said truthfully. He had thought about her combination and realized the sour ice cream was to counter the extreme sweetness of the brownie and cookie. Lucinda took a bite of the brownie and her eyes lit up in delight.

"It's absolutely delicious Mi'! You have to teach me!" Hermione laughed and promised her once she healed she would teach her.

"Melt-in-your-mouth. Perfect." Draco ate in contentment, savouring the flavours sliding around his mouth. Hermione grinned and ate hers, occasionally eating the ice cream when the brownie got too sweet for her.

After a while, Lucinda stretched, and winced slightly. "I should probably go. It's getting late and I'm stuffed." Damon jumped up and in a flash he had put both plates in the kitchen and was helping Lucinda up from the sofa. Hermione yawned and waved carelessly. She waved her wand and sent all the dishes into the kitchen to wash themselves. She was all but lying on Draco at the foot of the sofa. She sighed in content and snuggled deeper, her head lying on his shoulder and body pressed against his. He kissed her forehead and decided to stay like that. The girl of his dreams was lying next to him. He was happy, for now.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair, and fell into a contented sleep.

**A/n: ahhh… so sweet! I love sappy endings.**

**CHALLENGE**

**Objective: Write a chapter that means something to Draco, or Hermione. **

**Rules: none really…hopefully 2500 words long but don't worry if it doesn't reach that long. I don't think any mature themes should be involved so…. Yeap. Language is fine. **

**Expectations: *refer to objective* it has to be something that means to DM/HG, e.g. Lucius deciding to use Draco against the Golden Trio, or Hermione being asked out by someone. - You may use these ideas**

**Grading: (HP style)**

**e.g. ( minimum)**

**Spelling: E**

**Grammer: E**

**Characters: O (of course!)**

**Plot: E **

**Email me your entries at mystery_tears(at)hotmail(dot)com**

**Ta-ta^^~**


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 13**

**A/n: Hey guys! No entries yet… oh well. I tried didn't I? (: **

**Shout-out time!**

**Finch98: Thank you! I'm trying to go as fast as possible! ^^**

**Alicemaybrandonjones: Yes you disappeared. ): Meh. I like an OOC Damon. **

**But I'm glad you're back^^ She did? /: Oops. Oh well. **

**Kissinghollie: whoopsie! Thought I changed that already. Apparently not. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own HP. ):**

**NOW…**

_Recap: _

"_I love you." He whispered into her hair, and fell into a contented sleep. _

**Chapter 13- Secrets Revealed**

Nagini was watching the scene through its yellow eyes, stealthily hidden in the shadows of the common room. It hissed quietly and slithered its way down, back to the port key that would bring it back to its lord.

**(VOLDERMORT POV) **

I heard a distinct pop, and knew my dearest Nagini was back safely. Sure enough, the long, green, hooded snake slid into the room a moment later.

"The boy is still in love with the mudblood but she is unaware of it. He is currently asleep with her in the common room. The mudblood also knows about their relationship. " Nagini hissed and coiled itself comfortably next to the fire.

"That incompetent fool. Lucius!" I barked, my voice stronger than ever. That coward came running in a second later.

"Yes my Lord?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I would have to dispose of him later.

"Your son is still in love with that mudblood bitch." I informed him calmly. It took him a moment to comprehend what I had said before his face contorted into anger.

"That insolent–" Lucius sputtered, unable to continue.

I cackled before saying, "However, his love could prove useful. I'm positive it's just a simple infatuation. We can use the mudblood to our advantage. Threaten him and she'll automatically help us or threaten her and he'll help us. After all, she does care for your son, no?" I sneered at Lucius who was looking disgusted but resigned at the plan.

"Yes. They care for each other." Lucius forced out. I could easily tell he was repelled by the fact that Ms. Granger was not of pure blood. I really couldn't care less. She was a brilliant witch, I would grudgingly admit, and a serious threat if put together with Potter. Hence the reason I loathed her. She would be a valuable addition to the Death Eater's ranks. However, I knew from experience she doesn't crack easily.

"Send for your son. And Granger. Say that you want to get acquainted with her. I want her on my side. I will have her." I decided with finality and dismissed Lucius, plotting on ways to posses and use Draco Malfoy's body and magic to my fullest advantage.

**(END OF POV) **

Hermione awoke with a warm shoulder cushioning her head. She blinked sleepily for a bit before sitting up abruptly, nearly hitting Draco in the face.

"Hey! Watch the nose! We don't need a repeat of third year now do we?" He laughed and moved her aside. He stretched and Hermione got an eyeful of Draco's muscles. He laughed, the sound smooth, when he caught her staring. She blushed furiously before swatting him in the arm. They playfully fought for a while and an owl arrived for Draco right after he went to the shower. Hermione, curious, took the letter from the owl and looked at whom it was addressed to. To her surprise, the letter was addressed to both her and Draco in a neat cursive. She opened the letter and read.

"_Draco, _

_I no longer disapprove of you dating Ms. Granger. I would like to get better acquainted with her tomorrow afternoon at three at the Manor. I expect punctuality. _

_Lucius Malfoy."_

She stared at the letter, openmouthed. She sat back down on the couch, the letter hanging limp in her fingers. Her mind was whirring away. _"What if it was a trick? What if Lucius is doing Voldermort's bidding and wants me to join their ranks? What if –" _Hermione was worried, but she could hardly refuse the man. She waited for Draco to finish his shower before dropping the bombshell on him. It pretty much went as expected.

"HE WHAT?" Draco almost yelled, and a very high-pitched was produced. Hermione winced as the sound pierced her eardrums. She scurried away to the bathroom to get ready for a long day of school. She hurried and packed her things, glad that it was Friday already. Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ginny and her had been practicing and preparing for both the Ball and their N.E.W.T.S. exams. It had overall, been exhausting. Blaise, Draco and Hermione seemed to breeze through their studies while Harry struggled, often having to accept help from the Slytherins or Hermione. Ginny fortunately, had no N.E.W.T.S, not yet anyway.

Her mind was filled with possibilities of what would happen in the Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione?" Draco's head poked into her room and she snapped out of her daze.

"Hmm? I'm coming." Hermione quickly summoned the rest of her things and dashed out the door.

Their first lesson was Herbology. Their gnome was about a week or two away from sprouting. Draco and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when Professor Sprout said their gnome was fine. They hadn't paid much attention to the plant, especially when everything else was much more important. Their gnome still had the red streak, but Hermione and Draco weren't too worried. If they managed to survive the meeting with Lucius Malfoy, nothing would scare them, nothing short of Voldermort himself that is.

Both were in their own world not paying attention in class and not answering questions, which was very unusual for Hermione. No one really noticed, but during DADA, Ms. Carter had quit, claiming that her mother was terminally ill, and professor Dumbledore had requested Professor Snape come out of retirement and teach DADA. He was somewhat reluctant but agreed. Harry was evidently unhappy.

"My favourite subject taught by my most hated teacher." He grumbled on the way to DADA.

"Hey that's my Uncle you're talking about." Draco replied, not looking back at Harry to see him stick out his tongue at Draco.

"Draco?" Snape gently prodded him. He wasn't making any snide remarks at the Gryffindors, which was different. Plus, he was actually falling asleep in class. Snape was worried for his godson.

"Hmm? Oh Uncle Sev, hi." Draco sleepily mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hello. Why are you sleeping in my class?" He looked down at Draco. Then he looked at the person next to Draco and discovered Hermione Granger napping in his class. Draco followed his line of sight. To Snape's surprise, Draco grabbed his cloak and shushed him. He raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"She's had a long day. And we're dating." Draco explained and understanding dawned on the DADA professor. He quietly collected Hermione and Draco's paper and left them to sleep.

"'Mi, wake up." Draco gently shook her shoulder about an hour later, when Snape's class ended. She yawned hugely but dragged herself out of the chair.

"Urgh. I have Ancient Runes next. You?" Hermione groaned. As much as she liked the class, the words sometimes were so hard to decipher. It could take Hermione the entire day to figure out the wordings on a small piece of stone.

"I have Transfig with McGonagall. Joy." Draco replied dryly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you rather take Runes?" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at his wince.

"Touché. I'll see you later." Draco quickly kissed her on her cheek and left for Transfiguration.

**(BLAISE POV)**

"Mr. Malfoy, I must insist you get your head off the table and try and pay attention in class!" McGonagall cried, frustrated to no end. All Draco had done so far was just sleep.

"Sorry Professor." Draco sneered. I knew though, as much as he wanted to explain his situation, he had a reputation to uphold.

Professor McGonagall huffed. "Alright. See me after class. And fifteen points from Slytherin." The Slytherins groaned in displeasure and silently glared at me to keep my friend awake.

"Drake, what's wrong? You're not usually like this." I poked Draco in his arm.

"Nothing. I guess everything has been frantic lately. The Ball prep, our N.E.W.T.S coming up, and, well, you know." I knew all too well. Draco's problems were mounting. With his initiation coming up, I knew he had to be stressed. Worse still, I had seen the letter Lucius Malfoy sent Hermione and Draco.

'That bastard' I thought vehemently. Lucius was probably going to use Hermione's connections against Harry and Ron. I was worried for Draco because I knew that Lucius Malfoy would never accept his son dating a muggleborn, and would probably end up hurting him. This was all a gut feeling, with no evidence or proof to back it up. All I could do was sit back and watch chaos reign supreme.

**(END OF POV) **

Meanwhile…

**(HERMIONE POV)**

'Urgh. This is so boring!' I thought. I wanted to see Draco. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep. The stress of everything was really taking its toll on me. I was freaking out about the upcoming exams, which were about two months away, plus Draco and I still had to plan for all the other balls. Then there was the letter from Lucius Malfoy. I probably stressed over that one the most. I was so scared that it was a trap to lure Draco and possibly me into the cursed world of Death Eaters.

"Ms. Granger, have you completed your work?" Professor Bathsheda Babbling **(real professor I think) **asked, surprised that her best student was falling asleep. I sleepily handed over her finished essay and went right back to sleep.

"_I wish none of this was happening." _ Was my last conscious thought before sleep overtook.

**(END OF POV)**

Class was over quickly, with no more sleeping incidents from Draco. The professor kept a close eye on her student.

"Draco, are you alright? You seem like you're carrying a heavy burden and have been looking very lethargic lately." Professor McGonagall had asked him to stay behind.

"It's nothing." Draco mumbled. Just then, Hermione walked into the room, her transfiguration book in hand.

"Oh! Hello Draco." She kissed him on the cheek and sat down on the bench next to Draco, closing the book to lean on him, before falling asleep.

"Ms. Granger!" McGonagall yelped. Hermione woke with a start, eyes alert but bewildered.

"That's it. Both of you are going to Professor Dumbledore. Now." The professor shooed them out of the classroom to the office.

"Great. Now what are we supposed to tell him?" Draco asked irritably, before yawning hugely.

They had reached Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione.

"Usually a candy of sorts. Lemon Drops?" The gargoyle guarding the office didn't move.

"Gummy worms?"

"Chocó balls?"

"Acid Pops?"

" Ice Mice?"

"Chocolate frogs?" Draco said. Hermione made a face but the Gargoyle moved.

"I hate chocolate frogs." She muttered before entering the revolving staircase.

"Welcome Hermione, and Draco. Acid Pop?" Dumbledore greeted them, holding out a bowl of candy. They both politely took one, and sat on the soft plushy chairs in front of their headmaster.

"Now, I've heard that the two of you have been sleeping in classes." Dumbledore began. He was wearing a soft periwinkle-coloured robe, with his half moon glasses and a twinkle in his eye.

"We… can't really say much professor. I guess it's partially due to the upcoming Ball as well as the N.E.W.T.S. exams." Hermione said, hands twisting nervously in her lap.

"I understand. Draco? Does she know?" Dumbledore asked, his voice much more serious than before. Draco nodded sullenly and Dumbledore continued.

"I'm sure you're aware that Draco is abused." Hermione nodded quickly.

"Yes, now, Draco has decided to become a spy for the Order. However, this will only happen when he receives his mark." Hermione's eyes went as round as saucers.

"But… how am I involved in this?" She whispered.

"I suspect that Voldermort may be trying to use you to separate you three. I know of the letter and I warn you, beware of any tricks Lucius has up his sleeve. He may be setting a trap." Dumbledore gravely warned.

"I have a bad feeling. What happens if he tried to Mark me?" Hermione's voice cracked, her eyes filled with fear.

"In the unlikely event that it does happen, would you become a spy for the Order?" Dumbledore said, praying to the gods that it wasn't true.

"Professor, of course I'd spy for the Order." Hermione gave him a watery smile.

"Very well. Since you have no more classes until lunch, I suggest you both get some rest. I will send an elf to bring you lunch and to awaken you." Dumbledore ushered them out of his office and sat heavily on his chair. He sighed resignedly, thinking that Hermione was probably right.

**~IN THE COMMON ROOM~**

"Hey, 'Mi?" Draco touched her arm gently. She turned to face him. Her eyes were watery and her nose was turning red. He pulled her into his arms and they sat on the couch like that, just wrapped in each other's arms. After a while, Hermione's breathing steadied, and Draco carefully carried her to his bed. He was just about to put her down when Hermione tightened her grip on him and mumbled, "Stay." He relaxed and lay next to Hermione. Intertwined, they fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

However, the peace didn't last very long. About an hour later, a loud knocking was heard, startling both Heads out of their sweet embrace.

"What was that?" Hermione yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I–*yawn*–think that was our alarm. Come on." Draco jumped out of bed, feeling somewhat refreshed.

"Hello Master Draco." Dobby greeted cheerfully. He was no longer afraid of Draco after seeing him with Hermione. "Hello Lady Hermione. Dobby brought lunch for you two." Dobby set down the tray of food. It had chicken wings, pumpkin juice, pies, pastries, fruits and mashed potatoes. Hermione and Draco dug in heartily, enjoying the delicious food in front of them. Hermione was munching on a crunchy apple when a little bit of the juice dripped down, unnoticed by her. Draco however, saw it. He moved and kissed the spot lightly, licking up the juice. She giggled and the apple was soon forgotten as Draco moved his lips upwards to capture hers. She sighed in contentment, and so it began. The age-old battle of passion, fiercely demonstrated by the two teens so obviously in love, kissing and caressing any part they could reach. She arched her pelvis into him and he groaned but pulled away.

"We… can't." He panted, having to use all his strength to pull himself away from the beautiful girl.

"I… I understand." Hermione panted out, and rearranged her attire, which had gone askew.

"Don't be like that, please." Draco begged, seeing the obvious hurt in her big brown eyes.

"I'm not Draco, it's just…" Hermione let the sentence hang, but Draco understood her unspoken words.

"You worry too much you know? Come here." Draco opened his arms and Hermione gladly went to them, just searching for a source of comfort.

"Master Draco, Lady Hermione, you have classes." Dobby re-appeared and reminded them that it wasn't a Saturday.

"Oh yes! Thank you Dobby!" Hermione grabbed her Potions book and fled, leaving Draco behind, bewildered. Then he took one look at the clock and followed Hermione, accio-ing his Potions book and flying out of the Headroom.

They reached the Potions classroom just before Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Perfect timing Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Slughorn greeted them cheerfully. They separated and Hermione went to sit with Harry. Ron was next to Lavender, who was animatedly gossiping about something with Parvati.

"Ms. Brown, if you'd please." She immediately shut up.

Slughorn cleared his throat before saying. "Today, we will be attempting an aging potion. As most of you should remember, it is the same potion that Fred and George Weasley used to attempt to get into the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Much laughter was heard. The professor waited till the laughter died down before continuing. "You will be in your pairs." Collective groans went up, but Hermione and Draco shot gleeful smirks at each other. Hermione moved her things to Draco's table.

"Ingredients?" Draco asked.

"We need salamander blood, pomegranate juice, dried nettles and crushed snake fangs." Hermione recited from the Potions book.

The ingredients floated from the cupboard, and landed on the table neatly.

"Pour the blood in first, followed by the pomegranate juice. Stir the potion six times clockwise and twice counter-clockwise." Hermione recited from the book. Then they swapped and Draco read the next part. "Finely dice the dried nettle and mix with the fangs in a bowl. Mix well. Sounds like we're making cake." He grumbled and Hermione snickered quietly. "While stirring the potion clockwise, slowly put a quarter of the nettle mixture in. Once in, immediately stir counter-clockwise twice. Repeat until all of mixture has been combined. The potion should become a silvery blue." Draco finished reading the instructions and helped Hermione complete the potion. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. Everyone turned to see Neville and his partner's face covered in soot. They all rolled their eyes and went back to their potions. When they finished, the potion looked exactly as the book described. It was a sky blue slashed with silver, giving it a mesmerizing look. Hermione was happy with herself, as was Draco.

"Let's test your potion." Professor Slughorn came by their table. He took out a small rat and fed it the potion. Immediately, the rat started walking a lot slower and it had white whiskers.

"Excellent job! This is an excellent potion, near perfect!" Slughorn cried, and went to check Harry's potion. He was still using the Half Blood Prince's book, so his potions were pretty much perfect. Ron was struggling with his potion, as usual. After Potions, Hermione, Harry and Ron had Transfigurations while Draco had Ancient Runes.

"Good luck." Hermione said, winking at Draco. He smirked at her and they parted ways.

Transfiguration was fairly boring, as they had to read up on their textbooks before writing a five-foot essay.

"Urgh. Why does McGonagall have to torment us like this?" Ron complained on the way to dinner. Hermione just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Hermione, hey. Hello Harry, Ron." Draco called out, Ron's name coming out a little more forceful than necessary. In retaliation, Hermione hit him softly and glared at him. Harry and Ron burst into laughter as Draco raised his arms in surrender.

"Glad I amuse you." He muttered. Hermione snickered at his dark look.

"Mind if I whisk you away? We have a Prefect meeting, in case you forgot."

"Oh! Actually, I did. Come on Draco! It's starting soon isn't it?" Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and rushed down the hallway, with a guffawing Draco in tow.

"Chill, chill Hermione. The meeting is in ten minutes, and food will be served. So calm down." Draco said, pulling them to a stop. He still had a wry smile on his face. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess I overreacted didn't I?" She said, suddenly feeling very feminine.

"I guess." Draco's voice was suddenly a lot huskier than it should have been.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He said right before he did exactly that. Hermione was caught by surprise, but returned the kiss with equal fervour. Her fingers intertwined in his fine blond hair and his locked themselves in her wavy mass of hair. They continued their passionate dance until… "Ah-hem." A cough came from behind, and they reluctantly, but quickly, broke their embrace.

"Thank god it's just you Blaise. Where's Pansy?" Draco gave an internal sigh of relief.

"Yes thank god. Imagine if it was McGonagall. Hello Hermione. I see you enjoy locking lips with my friend?" Blaise winked so suggestively Hermione had to laugh. The laughing trio made their way down to the Prefect's room.

"In answer to your question mate, she's already downstairs." Blaise held the door open and bowed to Hermione. She laughed again and smiled and Blaise.

"That, Draco, is how you charm a woman." Draco just smirked and walked into the room.

"Thank you for taking time out of your Dinner, to come and confer for this Sunday's Ball. We have asked our Heads, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter to do some…special arrangements. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall introduced them.

"Thank you Professor. Basically, we're going to enchant our costumes, so a witch in a faerie costume can fly, with faerie wings. Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Draco and I will be casting the spells. However, we need you guys, the Prefects from each house, to compile a list of all, and I mean all, the costumes that everyone is going to wear, so we have time to go look them all up. I need it by tonight. Owl the lists to either Draco or myself." Heads nodded and I sat down, allowing Draco to do the rest.

"We have decorations ready, and Hermione has prepared a model of what the hall should look like." Draco pulled out the model hall, decorated with miniature decorations.

"Lavender, Parvati, Pansy, Ernie, I want you to be in charge." Draco pointed them out.

"Luna, Hannah, Neville, make sure no one gets in." Neville nodded nervously. Although Luna could be air-headed at times, she could keep people out if necessary.

"Alright. Any other questions? No? Good. We're done here." Draco passed the list out to everyone and the model to Lavender.

"God I'm glad that's over. Come on. I'm sure we can eat in our room." Hermione tugged Draco along, and hand in hand they made their way to the Head room for a delightful dinner, followed by a surprisingly delicious dessert.

**A/n: YES! I'm finally done. So sorry for the delay people! Now… REVIEW! **


	14. The Meeting

**A/n: Hey! Sorry if I didn't manage to give you a shout-out! And I apologize for this chapter being so late! I've been severely lacking in updating. I just came back from camp and now have new ideas… (?) So I shall be doing my best to update!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Hilda9Achillius9Fitra: Yes it is the oh-so-handsome Damon Salvatore! He's only a special guest though. ): **

**Flute-player56: Thank you dear ^^ **

**Pinkcrazyness: Thank you ^^**

_**A/n: Long A/n here. Thank you to: angusswagger, BeingJustMe, belletron, branchlet, cocosunshine23, Danielle can'tshutup Colombo, DarkFire-FoxDemon, DramioneLove123, El' Caliente, ElevenAngel177, EmoPrincess21, Fanaticchic, fanficrulestotally, Finch98, FlyingMonkii13, ..LOVE, gizzy232, greatpectationz, Hilda9Achillius9Fitra, iluvfantasy123, kittyriri405, KolusBonus, MaryWoodsworth, MiDniGhtW0IF15, Missus Draco Malfoy, missymet13, Neowrella, nightfire19, NimbusRose, Pinkcrazyness, RAINAraina, sammy87, sexyAvalonPrincess, sonjameyer, supernatural13, Taty98, TheWifeOfTomFelton and finally, VampireQueenBrittany for Favouriting my story! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**NOW….**

**Chapter 14-The Meeting**

Recap:

"_God I'm glad that's over. Come on. I'm sure we can eat in our room." Hermione tugged Draco along, and hand in hand they made their way to the Headroom for a delightful dinner, followed by a surprisingly delicious dessert. _

Chapter 14-The meeting

"Mmm… the food was great, wasn't it Draco?" Hermione was sitting on the floor with Draco after having finished her dinner. Draco was having an internal battle on whether to kiss her or not. Hermione was aware of the building tension in the room. She bit her lip nervously. She wanted him, and she was pretty sure he wanted her, but she wasn't sure what to do. She unconsciously started stroking the hand that was holding his. Draco stiffened, then decided to play along with her for a bit. He first pulled his hand from his, only to wrap his arm around her, pulling her close. Hermione squeaked in surprise but let him pull her. Looking at her from this angle, she was absolutely stunning. The firelight behind them gave her an angelic look, and brought out colours in her hair. The light gently dusted over her body, hiding some curves and exposing some. He felt himself grow hard and his loose pants suddenly felt very tight.

**(VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED)**

"I'm sorry Hermione but I can't resist." Draco leaned forward and nibbled on her neck. Hermione gasped softly in surprise.

"Draco… what… Ohhh…" Hermione's question dies on her lips as Draco lightly bit a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Stand up Hermione." Draco ordered, his voice husky with lust. She obediently stood up. Draco pulled her into his room and cast a disillusion charm on them. Hermione looked curious but she didn't say anything. Draco pulled her to the center of the room and let her stand there, smoldering under his hot gaze.

"Don't move, or make a sound. If you do I will stop touching you." Draco warned. He touched her shoulder, and slid his hands down, removing the robe in the process. Hermione was trembling in anticipation. One touch from him and she burned. She was standing in a thin top and boy shorts, leaving nothing to the imagination. With a flick of his wand, he made Hermione's top slide off her gently, the top caressing her already burning skin. She bit her lip, hard, trying desperately not to make any form of sound. Draco turned her to face him, and smirked when he saw her dilated pupils, before fully possessing her luscious lips. She moaned silently and thrust her tongue into his mouth. She locked her hands in his scalp, and pulled him towards his bed. They tumbled onto the soft, springy bed, lips still locked in their age-old battle of passion. Draco of course, came out on top, pinning a panting Hermione to the bed. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and saw lust, desire, love and, mischief? She thought silently. Understanding dawned on her when he leaned over her, his taut, muscled body sliding deliciously over hers. She took in a shuddering breath, drowning in the torrent of sensation beating her body. His right hand held Hermione in place while his left roamed every inch of her, refusing to neglect even the smallest crook. Hermione made a small mewing sound and her body jerked. Draco chuckled and brought his lips to her flat stomach, kissing and biting his way up to her breasts. He laved and fondled the mounds and Hermione swore she was on the verge of an orgasm. Draco hushed her, knowing she desperately wanted to say something and smoothly slid into her. She bucked and moaned, then bit her lip and prayed that Draco didn't hear her. Thankfully, he was too wrapped up in being in Hermione Granger again to notice. He stilled, only to start moving again at an agonizingly slow pace. Hermione gasped silently and writhed on the silk sheets. Draco couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out almost the entire way and settled into a hard and fast rhythm. The change in her face was instantaneous. Her eyes widened and her back arched. Her lips moved silently, forming perfect 'O's occasionally. Soon, both were climbing to the pinnacle of pleasure. Within minutes, they both released simultaneously, and Hermione was left panting, trying to catch her breath from all the silent screaming she had just done. Hermione and Draco lay like that for a while, naked, joined, and in a tangle of limbs.

**(END OF SCENE)**

"We should sleep. It's going to a long and tiring day tomorrow." Draco kissed her on her forehead. Hermione picked up Draco's shirt and put it on, before falling asleep in the comfort of his arms. Draco however, didn't sleep, not for a long time. He just lay next to Hermione, stroking her head softly. He eventually fell asleep, though it felt as if it was only for a short while. An owl insistently pecking at the window rudely awakened him. The noise dragged him out of bed and he opened the window to take the letter, still half asleep and not bothering to see whose owl it was. Just then, Hermione walked into the room, only in her underwear and his shirt. Draco woke up a little more and he smirked.

"Hermione, have I told you that you look incredibly sexy in my shirt?" Draco drawled. Hermione snorted, then pointed to the letter in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked, already moving to take the letter from him. Just as she reached for it, he pulled it just out of her grasp. She glared at him then jumped him, reaching for the letter. She grabbed it just before Draco could get her off his back and she jumped off gracefully.

"Gee Granger, if you'd wanted to play horseback you could have just told me." He teased.

Hermione just waved him away and opened the letter, once again addressed to both of them, with the Malfoy seal stamped on top. She opened the letter cautiously and read silently. Draco had come up behind her and was reading from above.

_Draco & Hermione,_

_I hope you remember our little appointment. I am bringing a special guest to meet the both of you. He is very keen. Do not be late. Or else. _

_L.M_

Hermione looked up at Draco worriedly and knew they were thinking the same things.

"What if it's you-know-who?" Hermione whispered, her voice strangled and soft.

"I don't know. It may very well be a trap." Draco replied, his voice flat.

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened them, Draco could see she had gone into survivor mode.

"We need to be prepared in case anything happens to us. I'm going to ask Dumbledore if he could alert the Order to keep a lookout on us." Hermione stated emotionlessly and left his room, mumbling to herself anything they might need.

Draco just stared at her retreating back, unable to believe that his expressive Hermione could become so cold suddenly. He shook his head again and went to take a shower.

Hermione walked out of his room and immediately dropped her calm, cool façade. She was terrified. However, she couldn't just cancel on Lucius Malfoy. Draco would end up dead, and that was the last thing on earth that she had wanted. She was going to suck it up, and pray to god that nothing would happen.

**~IN THE COMMON ROOM~**

Draco was pacing back and forth, anxiously waiting for Hermione. She was taking forever to decide what to wear and Draco was tempted to walk in on her.

"Hermione hurry up! We still have a lot to do!" Draco yelled through her closed and locked door.

"Almost done!" came the muffled reply. He heard a little more scuffling and a thump, before she exited the room. She was dressed fairly casually, wearing a spaghetti turquoise dress that reached her knees, with dark blue flats and a black clutch purse. Her hair was up in a French chignon.

"You look beautiful." He pulled her by her wrist and kissed her. She responded with equal ardor. They stood like that for a long time before Hermione pulled away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, wondering why she suddenly became all sad.

"I don't know Draco. I'm afraid this might be the last time I can kiss you, touch you, and look at you. I'm just so scared." Hermione whispered. Draco pulled her into a hug and murmured nonsensical things to her.

"I promise you, as long as it's in my power, no one will lay a hand on you. No one but me." He smiled endearingly at her and Hermione nearly melted into a puddle at his feet. Instead, she cupped his face and buried hers in his muscular shoulder. Just then, the old grandfather clock chimed, signaling that it was soon time. The Head Girl and Boy sighed simultaneously, knowing that their journey to Malfoy Manor just might be fatal. With heads held high, they walked to the Headmaster's office, to tell him everything.

**~OUTSIDE THE OFFICE~**

"Um… Hermione? Do you know the password?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Wasn't it chocolate frogs?" Hermione asked both Draco and the gargoyle.

"Apparently he changed it, cos the thing isn't moving." Draco smirked. Hermione laughed and hit his shoulder lightly.

"Lemon Drops? Acid Pops? Jelly Beans?" Draco guessed. One of them must have been right, as the Gargoyle moved and allowed them to pass.

"Professor Dumbledore? We have something to tell you." Hermione began, sitting down immediately.

"I think I know what you want my dear. And yes, I've already sent out members of the Order to the Manor to help you just in case. Also, you can use my Floo to reach Malfoy Manor if you wish." Dumbledore answered her. Hermione and Draco both stared at him in shock.

"How…how did you know?" Draco asked, recovering first. Dumbledore turned, and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Draco, I know a lot of the things going about on the castle. I also know what you have been doing lately." Hermione and Draco blushed furiously and Dumbledore chuckled. "However Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I must ask, what did you do to get yourselves into such a mess?"

"Well, it began with us becoming Heads. Draco and I somehow, along the way, fell in love. Lucius Malfoy found out and threatened to kill me if Draco didn't end it. I think he didn't like our relationship simply because I'm muggle-born sir." Hermione took a breath but Draco continued. "So I obliviated her memory, to keep her safe but in the midst of it all I nearly killed Potter." Hermione winced at this point but Draco continued. "When he recovered I told Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Harry not to tell Hermione of our past relationship, which she didn't know about, seeing as I erased her memory. It was for her safety. I didn't want her dead because I loved her sir."

Hermione continued where Draco left off. "It didn't work though. I fell in love with him all over again and although I was livid when I realized he had taken away my memories, I understood why he did it. We decided to continue our relationship in secret, and only a select few whom we both trusted knew about our relationship. Somehow, Lucius Malfoy still managed to find out that we were in a relationship. However, this time, he sent a letter saying he no longer disapproved, which I found strange. Moreover, he said he wanted to meet me to get better acquainted. At this point I was already suspicious that it was a trap, maybe to lure me away from Harry. Today, we got a letter from Lucius saying he decided to bring in a special guest ho was very keen to meet us and I'm afraid it might be you-know-who." Hermione stopped, trying to catch her breath.

Dumbledore now looked grave. He was silent for a moment, possibly trying to process all the information that was given to him.

"I think I know who, or what rather, gave you away." Dumbledore began.

"You see, we have wards set up to prevent wizards and witches to enter Hogwarts without permission. However, we never thought of putting up a ward for animals. I think your tattletale might just be Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet snake." Dumbledore shook his head and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Hermione and Draco shuddered, thinking if Nagini had been spying on them means it might have seen them.

"Oh God." Hermione moaned and put her head in her hands. Then she sat back up and stared at Draco.

"That's why you put the charm isn't it? You knew someone was watching!" She said accusingly.

"I suspected yes, so I put the charm in case. How else do you think my father knows about us?" Draco retorted.

Hermione slumped, defeated. She didn't even want to argue with Draco anymore.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, as much as it pains me, you should leave. I've connected the Manor's Floo to mine." Dumbledore said as gently as he could. Suddenly both of his students took on a guarded look that he knew extremely well. It was their survivor mode, the duo mentally preparing themselves for whatever they would be facing. Dumbledore wished that they didn't have such hard lives, but he couldn't change their destiny now could he. Draco slung his arm across Hermione's shoulder and they walked into the Floo, calling out "Malfoy Manor!"

**~MALFOY MANOR~**

They arrived in a puff of smoke, and Hermione shivered. The Manor was large, but it was also unwelcoming, and lacked any home-y feeling. She wondered silently how Draco managed to survive in such a depressing household.

"Ms. Granger, Master Draco, Katie take your jackets?" Katie held out her arms, awaiting their jackets. They removed their jackets and Hermione put her wand into her purse. Draco slid his into his pocket. Another elf told them Lucius and his guest was already waiting in the dining room. Together, hand-in-hand, they walked towards the doors, both feeling terrified but willing to die for each other.

"Welcome Ms. Granger. Draco, how have you been?" Lucius asked so dispassionately, he might as well have been asking Draco about his shoelace.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Hermione greeted politely. She had practiced Occlumency and was now fairly good at it. She immediately felt Lucius trying to prod her mind and in a flash her mental walls were up. He frowned slightly at her but in a millisecond he schooled his features back to its expressionless mask.

"Come along you two. I want you to meet my special guest. He should be here in any minute." Lucius actually smiled and Hermione began to reach for her wand. Draco did the same. Something stopped them though, and that was the arrival of HIM. He arrived in a puff of smoke, and suddenly Death Eaters surrounded them. Hermione and Draco pulled out their wands, only to be unarmed seconds later. Hermione and Draco turned slowly and found Voldermort standing in front of them, smiling evilly.

"Draco, Draco. Why do you have to make everything so difficult? And with Hermione Granger too no less. I have big plans for the both of you. Bring them down." He ordered, and left the room in a sweep. No one moved, and Lucius rolled his eyes.

**(VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED. –VIOLENCE–)**

"You heard what he said. Bring them down." With that, he too left the room. The Death Eaters, as if coming out of a paralysis spell, stunned Hermione and Draco from behind, tied them up and unceremoniously carried them to the dungeons.

When they were dumped onto the cold hard floor of the dungeons, they were still dizzy from the stunning spell but before Hermione could recover, Lucius used the Cruico curse on her. Her eyes widened and she collapsed into the floor, writhing in pain. Lucius cursed her again and she screamed, but refused to cry.

"You're exactly like Draco. It's no wonder you fit so well together. Both of you refuse to cry under any sort of punishment." Lucius removed the curse and kicked Hermione in the stomach. She instinctively curled into a fetal position, trying to rid the pain. Lucius smirked, and pulled her up by her hair. She screamed in pain, and kicked wildly. One of her kicks landed squarely in Lucius' stomach and he doubled over in pain, dropping Hermione back to the ground. She scooted as far away from him as possible, and went to check if Draco was all right. He was, but he kept his head down, refusing to see the tortures Hermione was being forced through.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have to do this." He whispered. Hermione looked at him quizzically and was about to ask what he meant when Bellatrix Lestrange walked in, saw Hermione and immediately cursed her. She dropped back to the floor, writhing in pain, screaming. Draco looked up for a second and glared at his aunt. He wanted to crawl over to Hermione and hold her, comfort her, but he couldn't do that, not wandless and with his hands bound. All he could do was watch in horror as the love of his life was tortured at the hands of his father and his aunt.

"Tell me mudblood, did you taint my darling Draco? Tell me!" She Cruico-ed Hermione again and cackled madly. While Hermione was still under the Cruico curse, Bellatrix pulled her up and kicked her back down. Lucius joined her and used his cane against her. She screamed in pain when the cane came into contact with her flesh, but she refused to cry.

"Tell me muddy, where are your heroes now? Hmm? Not here to save you this time right? Oh goody! I'm going to enjoy this!" She cackled madly and released the curse from Hermione, only to pin her to the floor, wand on her arm. Hermione thrashed helplessly. Draco wanted to curl into a ball and hide from her screams.

"Tell me muddy, you enjoy pain don't you? How about this?" She used her wand and cut the letter "m" deep into her flesh. Hermione screamed and screamed from the pain, unable to escape it. She refused to cry, so she just kept on screaming.

"Enjoying it mudblood? How about another?" Bellatrix laughed again maniacally and carved "u" into her flesh. Hermione had only time to take in a breath before the pain started all over again. The searing, blinding, terrible pain was more than she could stand. She started fading into unconsciousness and she had fainted when Bellatrix awakened her. She came back into consciousness and the first thing she did was scream. Bellatrix had already continued carving letters into her arm. She had finished the first three and was now doing "b". All Hermione could do was just scream and try to wish herself into another place but it was impossible. If the pain was spread out maybe it might have been possible but it was concentrated on her arm and right then, she wished she could just cut off her arm. To Draco, the screams seemed as if they lasted forever, and when they were finally over, Draco's ears were ringing. He saw that Hermione had passed out again, but this time Bellatrix had no intention of waking her up. He inched forward and blanched immediately. Underneath all the blood the letters were spelled perfectly clearly. "Mudblood." Bellatrix turned to Lucius and said, "There. A beautiful reminder that the bitch is not pure, and she shouldn't even be alive." She cackled again and Draco had enough.

"You're crazy Bellatrix." Draco retorted. Bellatrix stopped laughing and stared at him, as if she just realized he was there.

"Why are you all tied up Draco dear? Untie him at once!" Bellatrix yelled. Immediately, the Death Eaters ran over to him, untied him and handed him his wand. He dismissed them brusquely and walked over to Hermione.

"Do you like my art? Let's wake her up and show her what a beautiful tattoo I've done for her!" Bellatrix kicked Hermione viciously, and Hermione groaned in response. She turned and tried to move from the crazy woman Draco called an aunt, but she wouldn't permit it. She pulled Hermione up with the arm she had just maimed. Bellatrix conjured lemon juice and salt, and poured it all over Hermione's arm. It washed away the blood, but stung horribly. Hermione was jerked awake from the pain in her arm. As soon as Bellatrix saw her awake, she used all her strength and flung Hermione into the nearest wall. Draco watched and cringed in horror internally when he saw her crumple to the ground. Her ropes had long ago come loose, and she tried to no avail, to get into a sitting position. Her clothes were torn, tattered and dirty and she looked like she'd been here months, instead of mere hours.

"Aunt Bella, please stop it. I want her alive. Very, very much alive please." Draco told her emotionlessly. She pouted but relented to her favourite nephew. **(A/n: her only?) **

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you untied Malfoy? Did you untie the mudblood?" Voldermort asked, quietly seething.

"You obviously want her for a reason, or she would have already been dead, am I correct?" Draco drawled, putting his mask back in place. Physically, Hermione was pretty much incapable of moving. Mentally however, she immediately recognized what Draco was doing. He was going to treat her as if she didn't matter, and she couldn't get angry that he was going to call her mudblood or whatnot. She took a shuddering breath and mentally prepared herself.

"Yes, I do want her for a reason. However, why are you defending her? I've heard of your adventures with the mudblood." Voldermort said, almost conversationally, as if Draco was a friend. He then spotted her in the corner. "Who did this to her?" He asked Draco. Hermione was an important part of his plan and as much as he disliked her he needed her in tip-top condition. Draco didn't answer but glared at Bellatrix. Voldermort took it as it was her and immediately hexed Bellatrix. She went down with a gasp. Draco just smirked, glad that his aunt was getting what she deserved.

"I'm defending her because I know you wouldn't be happy with your spoiled plans, as you've just shown my Lord. Moreover, she's a good lay, for a mudblood, and it's known she's the brightest witch of our time, so she would prove extremely useful to whichever side she chooses to fight for." Draco said nonchalantly. It was a mask though, and Draco hoped to hell that Voldermort would buy it. He seemed to understand Draco's logic and accept it without question.

"My Lord, may I be excused to go heal the mudblood? She wouldn't be much use to us if she was half dead." Draco asked respectfully, but inside he was cursing Voldermort to hell. He picked her up, seemingly carelessly, but actually he was picking her up as gently as he could. He walked through the door and put her on the chair.

"Hermione are you okay?" he whispered, brushing her hair away. He called for Mesa to hurry up and bring him a dress like this from Narcissa's wardrobe and Katie to bring him soap, water and cloth. Within five minutes, he had magically healed all of Hermione's cuts, with help from the elves, tried as best he could to fade the word "mudblood" from her arm, and had her dressed to perfection. He fed her some Skele-Gro and pepper-up potion to keep her awake. She could collapse later.

"Yes. Thank you Draco. I'm still feeling a little woozy though." Hermione used his arm as a support and re-entered the room this way. Lucius, Bellatrix and Voldermort raised an eyebrow at the way Hermione was using Draco as a support.

"Thank you, my Lord, for allowing me to clean her." Draco said, bowing slightly.

"Lord Voldermort." Hermione said, her voice soft but clear. He turned at his name and faced her directly.

"Thank you for allowing me to live, and for allowing me to look presentable." She looked directly into his eyes, as if daring him to reject her thanks.

"Very well. Are the others here yet?" Voldermort turned back asked Fenrir Greyback, who opened the door to Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, along with a few other Slytherins. All of them looked terrified, and Pansy was already in tears. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Hermione's presence but said nothing. He put an arm around Pansy in an effort to comfort her, to stop her crying before Voldermort hexed her.

"Welcome fellow Death Eaters, and Death-Eaters to be. Today, we will be initiating our newest batch of recruits. We also have a very special new recruit. Ms. Granger, please." Voldermort pushed her, none-too-lightly to the alter he was standing on. Gasps and whispers echoed throughout the Death Eaters. Blaise's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Snape's face was schooled to show no emotion but his eyes gave him away. He was in shock, wanted to help her but it wasn't in his place to do so.

"She can't become a Death Eater! You can't make her!" Draco cried out suddenly, and was immediately silenced by the Cruico curse.

"Silence you insolent boy! My apologies, my Lord." Lucius Malfoy bowed to Voldermort.

"Is this true Ms. Granger? You don't want to become a Death Eater?" Voldermort asked, steel underneath his velvet soft voice.

"Yes. It is true. I never wanted to be a Death Eater." Hermione answered, looking straight at Voldermort. He walked towards her until he was standing not two feet away from her.

"You will take the Mark and become a Death Eater, whether you want it or not. If you give in gracefully, the Malfoy boy will live. You love him, do you not?" Voldermort asked, and stroked Hermione's cheek. It took all her willpower not to slap his hand away.

"Yes. I do love him. What happens if I don't give in?" Hermione knew she was pushing her luck, but she needed to know if they would both die. If it were just her she would gladly refuse and die instantly. The next words Voldermort uttered shattered her completely.

"You both will die." Hermione made up her decision in that second.

The second the last word was said, she immediately told everyone, in a clear voice, "I'll take the Mark."

"Hermione!" Draco's strangled words caused her to turn, and saw that he was on the floor, writhing in pain.

"My Lord, may I?" She inquired innocently. He nodded, apparently interested in what she would do. She took back her wand and hexed Lucius Malfoy. More gasps were heard throughout the crowd. Hermione stepped off the alter and ran to Draco.

"Don't move." She ordered. Her hands flitted around his body as she quickly healed him.

"My apologies for interrupting your ceremony." Hermione didn't say 'My Lord' and everyone noticed. They waited with bated breath but nothing happened.

"So be it. Ms. Granger will take the Mark!" Cheers were heard everywhere but Draco was in despair.

"Why Hermione? Why?" Draco wrung his hands. Hermione put her smaller hands on his and simply said, "To save us."

Names were being called out, starting with Blaise Zabini. He went up, looking calm and collected, and only winced when the Mark was being imprinted. Next was Draco Malfoy. He looked less than willing to take the Mark and gasped in pain. Goyle was up next and he was crying like a baby when it was over. Hermione Granger stepped onto the alter. Draco closed his eyes and looked away but no sound came from her. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione bravely taking the Mark, trying not to make a sound. It was over quickly. She was about to step down when Voldermort stopped her.

"I want to speak with you privately. You've been brave mudblood, I must admit. I want to see just how far that Gryffindor bravery goes." Voldermort looked at her with lust in his eyes and Hermione ran into Draco's arms.

"I… I think he wants me to sleep with him." She hiccupped, but no tears fell. Her face stayed hidden in Draco's shoulder for the rest of the ceremony.

"I love you Hermione, no matter what." He kissed her forehead and urged her to face Voldermort.

"Death Eaters! We shall now rejoice! Our newest recruits have joined us! We shall now confer further upstairs." Voldermort waited until everyone but Draco and Hermione had gone.

"Malfoy, I trust she told you that I wanted to speak with her privately." He began, twirling his wand.

"She did, my Lord." He answered.

"Then leave." Was all he said before he dragged Hermione from Draco.

**A/n: Oh no! She's been Marked! What's going to happen to her when Voldie wants some privacy? Wait till the next chapter! Until then, R&R yeah? (: I'm giving previews to whoever reviews! (:**


	15. Tears And Fears

**A/n: I'm on a roll! Granted, it's a horrible one but at least I'm writing! Three cheers for me! No? oh well. My hearts breaking as I write this. My dinner is also about to regurgitate itself. **

**Shout-outs: **

**BabyCakes24: I know! I really don't wanna write this chapter but it's necessary. **

**VampireQueenBrittany: Thank you (: I replied your review via PM. (:**

**Belletron: Thank you dear (: **

**greatEXpectationz: Yes, oh No! haha. (:**

**Forbidden1991: Thank you! does it? I just thought it was a good idea. Not sure if I can carry it out though. ): its horrible. .**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP.**

**Now…**

**Chapter 15- Tears and Fears**

_Recap:_

"_Malfoy, I trust she told you that I wanted to speak with her privately." He began, twirling his wand._

"_She did, my Lord." He answered._

"_Then leave." Was all he said before he dragged Hermione from Draco._

**CHAPTER 15- Tears and Fears**

**(VIEWER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED)**

**(VIEWER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED)**

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked, terrified of what he would do to her.

Voldermort just shushed her and cackled quietly to himself. He pushed her into a room. It was beautiful, but cold. It lacked any feeling, as if someone had just thrown colours randomly into a room. The bed was elegantly designed, and it was the one thing Hermione wanted to avoid at all cost. She turned around and squeaked when she saw how close Voldermort was. He was about half a head taller than her so she had to tilt her head up to see him. She began to back away from him but he grasped her upper arm. He held her in place while his eyes roamed every inch of her. Hermione had the strong urge to puke but she withheld it, knowing he wouldn't like vomit all over him.

"You certainly are pretty for a mudblood." He pushed her to the wall, where she would have no escape, and trailed his hands from her arms, grazing her breasts, going lower till he reached her navel. Hermione wriggled, desperately trying to get rid of his touch, to get away from him but he had her firmly locked in place.

"Now, now Granger, be a good girl and I won't hurt you." He said it so sweetly it sounded sickly. Hermione futilely tried to move as far away from him as possible.

"For the first time I want you to strip for me." Voldermort chuckled at her horrified face.

"First time?" She choked out.

Voldermort looked shocked. "Of course. There will definitely be more. This is just a little teaser." Then he turned serious. "Do it Granger, or the consequences will be dire."

Hermione had no choice but to do as he said. With trembling hands, she unzipped the dress and stepped out, leaving her only in her bra and panties. Voldermort's eyes immediately went to her chest, and roamed downwards.

"I like what I see. Come here." He ordered. Hermione dared not disobey, for fear of both her life and everyone else she loved.

He was sitting on the bed with an evil smirk firmly planted on his face and his arms opened wide. He put his hands round her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She tried not to flinch away from his touch. With one hand securely trapping her, he used the other hand to cup her face and bring it into close proximity with his. She squirmed, trying to free herself but Voldermort only laughed. He forcefully pulled her face towards his and kissed her. Her reaction was instant. She jerked away from him so suddenly that he let go of her. She was breathing hard from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She ran to the other side of the bed, a pathetic attempt to escape his clutches.

"My, you like to play? Well I don't." Voldermort suddenly cursed her with the Crucio curse. She gasped and collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain. She screamed and curled herself into a ball. Voldermort laughed evilly and opened the door. Lucius Malfoy walked in, dragging Draco, who was silenced and under the body bind spell.

His eyes widened when he saw Hermione half naked on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Mr. Malfoy, release Draco please." Voldermort said nonchalantly, still watching Hermione with interest. The millisecond he was released, he began to run to Hermione but Lucius held him back, imperceptibly shaking his head. Draco debated internally whether or not to ignore his advice but common sense won out and he sagged against his father. Voldermort released Hermione from the curse and dragged her up. He nodded to Lucius, who tightened his grip on Draco. He dumped Hermione on the floor, kneeling, and undressed himself. Draco's eyes darkened and he glared at Voldermort with a look of hatred. He pulled Hermione up by her throat, choking her, and put her mouth directly over his erection. Hermione sputtered and tried to remove the offensive thing from her mouth but Voldermort locked her there, with his hands firmly in her scalp. Hermione was about to cry, but she promised herself she wouldn't cry no matter what. She pulled far enough to take a breath, glanced a sincere apology to Draco. He immediately understood what she was going to do, and gave a small smile back. His heart was breaking for her, being forced to sexually satisfy Voldermort. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined she was doing this for Draco, not for her worst enemy. She touched him, feather lightly, and his hips bucked, almost choking her. She licked, laved and sucked, touching and stroking him until he came. When he released her, she spat out the cum and moved as far away as possible. She felt dirty, like a slut who undresses and gives people blowjobs. She shuddered just thinking the word.

"Now, I want to watch." Hermione stared at him. Voldermort sighed.

"For the brightest witch in your generation you are so daft sometimes. I want to watch you sleep with Draco." Hermione just continued staring at him, with a mixture of hatred and shock.

"Hermione, let's just do it. He may let us go." Draco whispered to her, already taking the initiative to pull her to the bed. Hermione just leaned into Draco, defeated. He removed his shirt and she undid his belt and pulled his pants down, leaving him in just his boxers.

Just before reaching the bed, Draco pulled them to a stop and he cupped her face, making Hermione look at him. He mouthed, "I love you," and kissed her. It was like someone lit a match. Passion exploded between the both of them, and they completely ignored Voldermort and Lucius, who were looking on in interest and disgust respectively. Draco wasn't so far gone to have some sense and he left her bra on. Voldermort however, noticed, and accio-ed Hermione's bra. They both gasped in shock when her bra flew out from under her. They paused, breathing hard, but resumed a minute later when Hermione pulled Draco down and kissed him soundly. He continued kissing her neck, her collarbone, then moving down. Hermione moaned, her head shaking slightly. She never thought that they would ever be able to so this again, especially after they had taken the Mark. Both their Marks were wrapped tightly in bandages, safe from harm. Draco knew that Voldermort was watching, as well as his father. He made sure that his body covered Hermione's most of the time. Draco looked at her and slid a finger into her soft folds. She gasped, and moaned in pleasure, forgetting Lucius and Voldermort were in the room. All she could focus on was Draco, and the building pressure. Just before she released, Draco pulled his finger out. Hermione whimpered, a wordless plea to end it. Draco kissed her, his tongue stroking her lower lip, seeking entrance. She opened to him immediately, and the battle of passion continued. Draco broke away first, for air, and smoothly slid into her. Hermione had barely caught her breath when Draco entered her and immediately set a hard and fast pace. Hermione grasped blindly, and her long fingers grasped his shoulders where she held on and bucked. Draco grinned and held her down, refusing to let her buck, and continued with his ministrations. Hermione moaned, and shuddered when Draco hit her g-spot.

"Draco," She moaned, begging him to give her her release. A few more strokes and they both peaked, Hermione screaming in pleasure and Draco hoarsely whispering, "I love you," before releasing. He collapsed against her, panting for breath. He turned around, and was mystified as to why Voldermort was holding a muggle looking device. He turned back to Hermione, who was still under him, and asked her to quietly pass him his boxers while she used his shirt and her underwear. She followed his instructions carefully and when she was done, Draco rolled off her, his boxers already on. She sat up, only to gasp in horror and fall back on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Draco was up on one elbow, stroking her face. Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears, but she told herself she would not cry, no matter what.

"I'm fine. It's just that…that muggle thing is a video camera. It films things like movies, the shows we watched when Narcissa…" Hermione trailed off, knowing he had gotten the point.

"So you're saying Voldermort has just filmed us having sex?" Draco asked incredulously, and a little too loudly.

Voldermort chuckled, and they both turned to face him. He stopped recording when they turned to stare at him, to get a clear view of their faces.

"Yes, I just filmed you having sex. I wonder what the school would think about that? Where would you hide your pretty little face, mudblood?" Hermione was stunned. She couldn't believe that Voldermort was going to destroy her like this.

"It was probably his plan all along. Force you to have sex with Draco, film it, show it to the whole school, and everyone will think you're no better than Pansy." She thought miserably. Draco was in shock as well. It would do wonders for him, as he was known as a "Sex God" plus he had laid Virgin Hermione Granger and everyone would think he was tricking her. It would destroy Hermione, to have her credibility dragged through the mud like that. People would start looking down on her, calling her a slut, a mudblood whore. They sat on the bed, in shock, millions of emotions flitting across both their faces, minds whirring away.

"Malfoy, Granger, leave. I expect you here after the next meeting." Voldermort literally kicked them out of his room. Draco and Hermione were walking along the corridor when the suddenly realized that she was only wearing Draco's shirt and her underwear and he was only wearing his boxers! Draco was the first to actually give a genuine smile that reached his eyes, once he realized the hilarity of the situation.

"What are you smiling at? There's nothing to smile about." Hermione hiccupped, a sign that she was crying. His smile immediately faded when he remembered how they ended up like this. They were halfway out of the Manor's dungeons, and had passed some other doors where they heard moans and groans. He pulled her to a stop and leaned her against the wall. He heard screaming and crying in the room closest to them, and a male voice yelling at them to stop it.

"Hush, Hermione it's alright, everything will be okay. Hush." Draco continued mumbling nonsense to her. By this time, Hermione had slid onto the floor, with the cold wall against her back. Suddenly, the door next to them opened, nearly hitting them in the face.

"What the fuck?" A familiar voice said when the door hit Draco's palm in an effort to stop the door from hitting Hermione.

"Watch it Zabini." Draco recognized the voice immediately, and was extremely relieved it was only him.

"Draco?" A very whiny, feminine voice called out softly.

Draco groaned internally. "Yes Pansy?" He replied tiredly. By this time, Blaise and Pansy has walked out and closed the door. Blaise had noticed Draco was only in his boxers and he removed his jacket, passing it over. Draco nodded his thanks and went back to comforting Hermione.

"Can you stand?" He asked her, after her hiccups had subsided. She nodded and with Draco's help, managed to stand. Draco's black button up shirt was the only thing that saved Hermione's modesty. Otherwise, she looked like a drunken slut coming out of someone's apartment.

"Stop thinking that. You're not a slut, understand?" Draco had quickly performed Leglimency on her and realized what she was thinking about.

"Drake, mind telling us what the hell happened to you?" Blaise asked, speeding up to catch up with Draco and Hermione.

"Basically, she was forced to give Voldermort a blowjob, then we had sex." Draco said flatly.

"How is that a bad thing? Other than the blowjob thing." Blaise said, confused.

"Voldermort filmed the entire thing." Hermione said, her voice breaking again.

"Fuck." Was all Blaise could say. If ever shown, it would kill Hermione's reputation, and cause her to be shunned by Potter and Weasel. He quickly figured out that it was what Voldermort had wanted in the first place, to break up the Golden Trio and get to Potter.

"Get her upstairs and clean her up, then Pansy, you, Granger and I will Floo back to Dumbledore's place. Everyone else has already apparated back to the forest." Blaise pulled Pansy along and they went upstairs, into Draco's childhood bedroom. Draco called an elf to bring Hermione another dress from Narcissa's wardrobe, and quickly.

"I'm going to make a quick Floo call to Dumbledore from my Floo." Draco opened a door, well hidden by the wallpaper and disappeared.

"Granger, I'm sorry you had to go through with everything. I know Draco wishes you weren't involved. You know we've all decided to join the Order right?" Blaise and Pansy sat on either side of Hermione. Blaise went on to explain why. The elf quickly returned with the dress and Hermione changed, magically fixing her hair. Miraculously, her wand was in Draco's boxers. She didn't want to know how it got there but she was glad it was. Draco returned when Hermione was just finishing up the final touches and they were about to Floo when a knock came on the door.

"Draco, I need to talk to you. Please, let me in." It was Severus, Draco's godfather. No one could enter Draco's room unless he permitted it, as there were countless charms over his room. It was his personal sanctuary whenever he wanted to hide from the world. Draco instantly admitted him, and told everyone to leave. Hermione however, refused to. Draco had no choice but to let her stay and told Blaise and Pansy to tell Dumbledore to close the Floo, and re-open it when necessary.

"Ms. Granger, I admire your strength. You did not cry once, and He appreciates strength." Severus began. "Draco, I need you to be careful. Ms. Granger is already aware that I am a spy for Dumbledore, working under the Order. She has gone through all the necessary precautions and now I need you to be extremely careful. You need to leave. They are approaching." Severus quickly left the room. Draco and Hermione quickly Floo-ed back to Hogwarts, and explained everything to Dumbledore. He looked shocked and very disturbed at what had happened.

"I promise Ms. Granger, as long as it is in my power, nothing will happen." Dumbledore turned his gentle eyes on her. It was too much for Hermione and she broke down in tears, heart wrenching sobs being torn from her body, being pent up for so long during her torture, her sexual assault and her filmed sex. Draco went to Hermione and pulled her into his arms, where she cried for a good hour and a half. Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lucinda were all called to Dumbledore's office. They were shocked when they saw Hermione crying her eyes out in Draco's arms. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lucinda ran to Hermione, comforting her together. The only result was she buried her head deeper into Draco's shoulder and cried harder, if possible. However, she had the sense to quiet down when Dumbledore began to explain what they were being called in for. When it came to the meeting, Hermione had calmed down, and was prepared to speak.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny don't be angry with me, please. I did this to save all of you, and Draco." She implored, looking at Harry and Ron with red puffy eyes. The boys looked confused, but Ginny had noticed right away that Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione all had bandages on their left arms. _"The Mark?" _She mouthed. Hermione nodded.

"Basically, I took the Dark Mark." Hermione stopped to gauge everyone's reactions. Ron was the first to react, and it wasn't a good reaction. "Bitch! You took the Mark to be with Malfoy didn't you? Didn't you!" He screamed at her, his face turning red and spittle flying everywhere. Hermione stood in shock and stared at Ron. He glared back and did the only thing he thought was right. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. The sound of flesh meeting flesh was deafening. Everyone was stunned at what Ron had just done to Hermione. In seconds, Hermione's eyes began to flash dangerously.

"Ronald Weasley, what on earth gives you the right to slap me? You think I wanted to take the Dark Mark? To become one of the Death Eaters that would rot in Azkaban once Voldermort is brought down? Does that sound like me? _Does it?" _ Hermione poked Ron in the chest, forcing him to back up. "Do you even know the reason why I took the stupid Mark?" Hermione stopped to breathe and Ron had enough. "To be with the Ferret isn't it? You're no better than Pansy! You're just another slag who wants Malfoy as a sex toy! You know what you are? All you are is a mudblood whore!" He spat in distaste. Hermione froze and Ron knew instantly he had gone too far. "Hermione, I–" He didn't get to finish. She stunned him and ran from the office, tears already pouring from her eyes. Dumbledore stood up and simply shook his head at Ron. "_Finite Incantem. _I am extremely disappointed Mr. Weasley. I do not expect her to forgive you. In fact, I think you just helped Voldermort win half the war, by splitting you three. Congratulations to you Mr. Weasley, congratulations." Dumbledore didn't say this sarcastically, but instead gently, sadly, and it made Ron feel so much guiltier. He hung his head in remorse but he also knew that by calling Hermione a mudblood, he had just declared himself about as good hearted as Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked at Ron with a mix of disgust and disappointment. He looked at the three Slytherins, and saw the same looks on their faces, Draco's especially. He also looked at Ron with utter contempt.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you mind continuing where Ms. Granger left off?" Dumbledore requested lightly. Draco took a few seconds to give Ron a murderous glare before continuing.

"Yes, she took the Mark, but it wasn't to be with me," He glared once more at Ron, "It was to save our lives. Before this, Lucius Malfoy, my father, had threatened to kill Hermione if we didn't end our relationship. As you know, I ended it and obliviated her memory but we still fell in love. Professor Dumbledore, Hermione and I have reason to suspect Voldermort sent Nagini to spy on us, perhaps to see if we would disobey Lucius. When Nagini saw that we were still together, Lucius sent a letter, not saying he was coming for Hermione, but instead saying he no longer disapproved. We were suspicious of his intentions but I could hardly ignore my father now could I? We were right. As soon as we got there, we were stunned and brought to the dungeons where Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her. Bellatrix carved the name "mudblood" into her arm." Draco stopped to breathe and looked pointedly at Ron. He hung his head, not even able to look at anyone.

"When Voldermort reached the dungeons I asked him for permission to clean her up. He gave it and when we returned he took Hermione by the arm and said the Death Eaters had a new recruit. Hermione asked him if she refused to take the Mark would she be the only one to suffer. He said both Hermione and I would die. To save me she took the Mark. After the initiation, we were brought to a room, where Hermione was forced to strip and give Voldermort a blowjob." Draco stopped, feeling extremely uncomfortable at telling the next part.

"Go on Draco, we won't judge." Harry said kindly. Draco stared at him for a moment before nodding curtly. "After that, I was dragged into the room and he ordered Hermione and I to have sex in front of them. When we were done, we realized Voldermort had filmed the entire thing. He proceeded to kick us out and said to be in that room during the next meeting. That's about it." Draco plopped into a chair and took a deep breath, desperately trying to get rid of the horrifying images swimming around his mind.

"You… you… Bastard! You raped her?" Ron jumped out and was about to attack Draco when Harry punched him in the face.

"Shut up Ron. They're a couple, being forced to have sex in front of their enemy! Just shut up and use your brain to think for once! He isn't the ferret you think he is! He actually loves her! You? You only took her for granted, expecting her to wait for you until you made a move? At least Malfoy was brave enough to take the chance! You're just a coward!" Harry yelled at Ron, who was on the floor, looking at Harry in shock.

"I love Hermione like a sister. If you ever hurt her like this again I will hurt you, understand?" Harry hauled Ron up by his shirt. Ron nodded quickly and Harry dropped him back onto the floor. He turned and saw Hermione standing at the door. She was giving Harry a watery smile and walked up to him and hugged him. Harry hugged her back, trying to calm down. He didn't know what made him lose control like that.

"I'm sorry you had to see that 'Mione." Harry muttered into her ear.

"Never call me 'Mione again. That nickname was made up by the weasel on the floor and I don't ever want to have anything to do with him." Hermione said firmly, loud enough for everyone, especially, Ron to hear. He pushed himself off the floor quickly.

"Look, 'Mione, I'm sorry okay? I went overboard." Ron tried to touch her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"You wouldn't want any of my mudblood germs on you now would you pureblood? Like you said, I'm just a _mudblood whore._" She spat, eyes still flashing dangerously but her voice as cold as ice. "No offence to the other purebloods here." She added turning away from Ron, the boy she once loved, who broke her heart when he kissed Lavender, then insulted her in the worst way possible.

Dumbledore sat there, feeling as if he should interrupt, but thinking that they should resolve this on their own.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Blaise and Pansy.

"Yes sir. Theodore Nott raped pansy, and I was placed under the Imperio curse to help him." Blaise said calmly, his face showing nothing, but his eyes betrayed him. They were filled with shame and disappointment. "I'm truly sorry Pans. I didn't know Nott was so willing to become a Death Eater."

"Very well–" Dumbledore began, only to be interrupted by Professor McGonagall entering the room, looking extremely worried.

"There is a video playing in the Great Hall. Everyone is watching it and I cannot find a way to stop it." She said and looked at Hermione and Draco in pity. Hermione's eyes immediately filled with tears. Draco pulled her onto his lap and comforted her, telling her it was going to be all right. Her fingers clenched in Draco's robes and she wiped her eyes.

"We might as well face the music. There's nothing I can do, other than thinking it doesn't affect me." She stood up and a mask settled over her face. Draco recognized it immediately as her survivor mode. She could break down later.

"Ronald, as much as I hate you right now, and want to hex you into oblivion, the other Death Eaters must not know of what happened between us. We need to produce a strong front, understand?" She spoke to Ron, her voice ice-cold, ordering, not asking. He nodded silently. Draco had his mask on as well, and held his arm out for Hermione to take. She took a deep breath and accepted it, knowing the next few weeks in school were going to be hell.

**A/n: I'm so glad it's over! What will happen to Hermione and Draco? Will Hermione's mask crack under the pressure? Will she ever forgive Ron? Stay tuned to find out! Previews to all who review! **


	16. A Successful Failure

**A/n: Thank you all for the reviews. Some were harsh but I guess it makes sense. **

**Shout-outs:**

**Forbidden1991: Thank you (: It was a little rushed, I agree, but I thought it would have been somewhat appropriate. Full reply in PM (:**

**Me: nice name (: I do understand the fact that it is OOC but most Dramione fics are OOC by nature, cos if I followed the story, there is no way Draco would fall for Hermione, right? As for the movie, it is fanfiction, and anything can happen. If I followed the original, my story wouldn't be very original now would it? It's all right, and thank you! ^^**

**ValerieAnn: I like your breakdown. It's amusing, but fairly true. Thank you. The rest of your reply I have PM'ed you (:**

**Lexi Loves Draco: Really? Oh well, nevermind. It saved Harry's life so let's not complain, aye? ^^**

**greatEXpectationz: thank you! :D**

**Jeanne: yes, yes go puke your guts out in the toilet. It was necessary though.**

**An extra special shout-out to VampireQueenBrittany, Finch98 and Forbidden1991 for supporting me all the way, here's a HUGE virtual hug from me. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**NOW….**

**Chapter 16- A Successful Failure**

_Recap:_

_She spoke to Ron, her voice ice-cold, ordering, not asking. He nodded silently. Draco had his mask on as well, and held his arm out for Hermione to take. She took a deep breath and accepted it, knowing the next few weeks in school were going to be hell. _

**Chapter 16- A Successful Failure**

Hermione and Draco walked in silence down the corridors, both lost in their own thoughts. Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy and Ron trailed behind, not knowing what to say to break the tense silence. Hermione and Draco looked like they were calm, ready to face anything, but inside, their emotions were in overdrive. Hermione was in emotional turmoil, terrified of facing the student body and her professors, afraid that they would look down on her. She had worked so hard to make her teachers proud and with a single move, Voldermort destroyed everything she held dear. Her credibility, trust from her friends, her professors, everything was gone, just like that.

Draco on the other hand, was mentally preparing himself for a rough few weeks. Hermione would probably be on edge all the time; going into overdrive to scrape whatever credibility she had left, back together. He was worried that he'd get praise from his housemates, and that would piss her off even more. He didn't want that. She wasn't any girl he could toy with. Hermione Granger was his equal, regardless of blood. She was always the one person who understood his sarcastic jokes, who could rival his intellect, and always had retorts ready on the tip of her tongue. Not even Blaise could keep up with him sometimes. He wanted to Obliviate everyone's memory; make them forget about the video so they could go back to their regular lives. Too soon, they reached the Great Hall, where the video was still playing. Hermione took a deep breath, reached for Draco's hand, and stepped into the Hall.

Silence ruled when the doors opened, revealing Draco and Hermione behind them. The video was still playing, but even it had been silenced. Hermione could feel a flush starting to spread. Draco held his head high and pulled Hermione along to seat her at the Gryffindor table. He kissed her forehead lightly and whispered, "I love you." Draco let go of Hermione and walked over to Slytherin. Whispers exploded in the Hall, and Hermione tried her best to ignore them, but it wasn't easy. Neville and Dean were sickeningly sympathetic, as were Lavender and Parvati, but they were more interested in how good Draco Malfoy was. Hermione wanted to scream with embarrassment and frustration. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? Did they have to torment her like this? She stifled a groan and forced food down her constricting stomach. Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Theodore Nott was congratulating Draco on sleeping with the virgin "mudblood" Granger. Crabbe and Goyle were making crude jokes about Hermione. Draco wanted to hex the lot of them. They thought he was having fun. What a load of bull. Pansy and Blaise glanced at Draco and saw him emotionless, not laughing along with Theo, Crabbe or Goyle. They nodded and dragged Draco out of the Hall and up one of the countless staircases in Hogwarts.

"What the hell Zabini?" Draco snapped. He was pissed off to want to strangle Theo, hex Crabbe and drown Goyle.

"You need to calm down, and not show that emotionless state. Its an obvious sign that you're pissed Drake." Pansy said seriously. Before Draco could reply, he heard rustling footsteps, someone being pushed into a wall, followed by a body collapsing on the floor. He stood up and casually walked down the stairs only to find Hermione panting, her hair loose from her ponytail, and Theodore Nott lying on the floor, moaning in pain, clutching his crotch area. Draco couldn't help it. He broke into laughter, clutching his sides as he laughed at Theodore Nott on the floor, writhing in pain from the sound kick Hermione gave him in his crotch. Hermione smiled grimly; glad to see that the incident brought Draco mirth. He deserved it after going through everything they'd gone through. Draco's laughs finally subsided and he held out his arm for Hermione to take, which she gratefully took. Harry and Ron appeared on her other side and Harry took her arm while Ron tried to paste a smile on his face.

"Ron you know you look like a weasel trying to chew a piece of wood." Hermione said chirpily, a bright smile pasted on her face, but her eyes like daggers, stabbing Ron repeatedly in the back. Ron forced a laugh, even though it came out somewhat strangled.

"Weasel, try and look natural, you never know what's lurking in the depths of the castle." Draco smirked, and led Hermione away from Harry and Ron. They walked, hand in hand to Potions, with Harry and Ron lagging far behind. Professor Slughorn was not there any longer. Instead, it was Snape.

"Professor Slughorn will no longer be teaching Potions, and I will no longer be teaching Defence. Professor Lupin will be teaching Defence and I will be taking over Potions." Snape started monotonously, and turned to write instructions on the board.

"You will remain in the pairs Professor Slughorn has assigned you. Today we will not be doing any practical but instead I want all of you to do a five-foot essay on the effects of Veriterserum. In your pairs." Groans echoed through the room and much shuffling was heard. Hermione and Draco were already seated together, and had started researching the effects. An hour later, they submitted their work and quietly started talking about the Ball.

"It's tomorrow, and our N.E.W.T.S are right after that, do you think we should get started on the costumes?" Hermione whispered.

"'Mi, just relax. All we need to do is charm the costumes. Remember, none of the costumes are identical, so it will be easy to see who has designed them the best. What are you going as? I'm keeping the vampire suit." Draco pretended to bare his fangs and Hermione resisted the urge to laugh.

"I'm going as a faerie, using the same costume I used when I demonstrated the spells to everyone." She whispered back.

"Alright. Maybe we'll start with Slytherin, and move upwards? And tomorrow if any of the spells have problems we'll fix them all right? We'll do this slowly. Maybe after dinner?" Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Potions ended, and as usual, Harry and Ron were ecstatic than that their hour and a half of torture was finally over. They had DADA next, and not wanting to be late, they hurriedly ran across the school to the classroom.

They reached the classroom with milliseconds to spare. Ron's face was as red as his hair and he was panting heavily, while Hermione looked a little winded, but was otherwise fine. Draco and Harry looked as if they had walked the entire way, breathing normally. Draco snickered when Ron came in through the doors.

"For a Quidditch player Weasel, you sure aren't that fit. Even Hermione can outrun you." He mocked, and went to his seat. Professor Lupin asked them what they had been practicing. Hermione answered of course, and explained exactly what they had been going through, the spells, Boggarts, and whatnot.

"That's excellent. I will do things differently today. We will still be practicing non-verbal spells. However, I want you to practice it in a more realistic manner. I will randomly pair you up, one Slytherin to one Gryffindor, and you will practice hexing each other. The loser will sit on my left side and the winner on my right. Losers will battle the losers and same goes to the winners. The ultimate winner will win a special prize." Professor Lupin clapped his hands excitedly. There was already a buzz of excitement in the classroom. Hermione started off by being paired with Millicent Bulstrode, who lost to Hermione after only two spells. Millicent however, was humble enough to congratulate Hermione and quietly went to observe the happenings. Harry was paired with Theodore, and to nobody's surprise, Harry won fairly easily, feeling only a little dizzy from a spell cast by Theodore.

"Good game Potter. I'll get you next time." Theodore steadied Harry, patted him on the shoulder and went to sit at his desk. Up next were Draco and Ron. Draco won that easily, and was gracious enough to help Ron up after casting the Jelly-legs jinx on him. Pansy beat Parvati and Neville lost to Blaise. When the winners and losers were finally separated, it was discovered that they were even. There were three students from Gryffindor and three from Slytherin. The winners were once again paired up, Harry with Draco, Hermione with Pansy, and Dean was paired with Blaise. Draco beat Harry, after using Hermione's tactic of tricking him. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike gasped in shock when Harry went down. Soon, the Slytherins were cheering madly for Draco.

"_Finite Incantem. _Nice job Potter." Draco helped his ex-arch nemesis up and led him over to the loser's table. Blaise and Dean had tied, as both were knocked out at the same time. Pansy and Hermione were still battling, each spell coming faster than before. Soon, it was just a blur of light and hexes flew back and forth.

"Expelliarmus!" Pansy whispered, and Hermione deftly blocked it.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione's mouth moved silently. Pansy just managed to block the powerful jet of water. _"Stupefy."_ Hermione said mentally. It worked, and Pansy collapsed. Hermione took a deep breath. _"Finite Incantem."_ She released Pansy from the spell and helped her up. It was now down to Hermione and Draco, again.

"Ahh, Granger. You again? I let you win the last time, but not today. Victory is mine." Draco drawled. It sounded so ridiculous that Hermione burst out laughing, but her mind was still focused on him, and she silently prepared to hex him.

"_Avis." _She mentally cast, and the flock of birds appeared round her head, unbeknownst to Draco, who was too occupied looking at the laughing Hermione to notice the birds. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and pointed her wand at Draco. Instantly the birds attacked Draco.

"Never get distracted by a laughing girl Malfoy, it may just be your downfall." She grinned and mentally bound Draco, using "Incarcerous." She dispelled the birds but left Draco lying there, in the middle on the classroom, bound to the floor.

Professor Lupin was practically howling with glee, knowing that his activity had gone so well.

"Ms. Granger you've done exceptionally well. Here. Let no one see this." He hastily stuffed two vials into her quickly cupped hands. She stuffed them into her pockets and released Draco from the spell.

"I'll get you Granger, I swear I will." Draco stood up, dusted himself off and sat back down.

Hermione retorted, "I'd like to see you try Malfoy." Her smirk could have rivaled the Classic Malfoy Smirk, and Malfoy turned away from her.

"That was excellent! Absolutely brilliant! All right class, I want you to write a three-foot essay on the hexes you used, why you used them and how it would come in handy during battle. Now, off you go!" Professor Lupin dismissed them, but motioned for Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to remain.

Lupin began. "I heard about your predicament, and I am truly sorry we could not prevent it. The Order–"

"Professor, is it appropriate to talk about this when Blaise and Pansy are in the room? No offence to you of course." Hermione interrupted.

"Of course it's appropriate. Both of them, along with Malfoy, have agreed to become spies. As I was saying, the Order would like to have a formal meeting to initiate our newest recruits. Perhaps in our Headquarters?" Lupin rattled on about the plans while his students stared at him.

"So it's settled. Saturday night at seven, we will go and visit the Order. Now, off you go. I have to prepare." Professor Lupin suddenly shoo-ed them out and they walked slowly to the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco walked ahead of them, arm in arm, trying their best to ignore the whispers and glances thrown in their way. A fourth year Slytherin even had the nerve to walk up to Hermione, call her a worthless mudblood slag, then turn to Draco and congratulate him on sleeping with the Gryffindor Princess. Hermione stared after the boy, not being able to react. Draco however, caught him and gave him a sound scolding, followed by a week's detention with Hagrid. The boy sneered at him and said, "You've been pussy whipped Draco," before running away once again. It was now Draco's turn to stare at him. Hermione had to literally tug him in the direction of their rooms. It was now the only place where they could find solace. Suddenly, a searing pain shot through both of their arms. Draco clutched his arm and grimaced while Hermione had fallen to the ground, trying desperately to rid the pain. Professor Snape suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pulled Hermione and Draco up, pushing them hurriedly into the Head rooms. Pansy and Blaise were already there, writhing in pain. Soon though, the pain abruptly subsided, and all that was left were four teenagers panting from warding off the pain.

"Are all of you all right?" He asked, a little more emotion flooding into his voice. He steadied Draco and Hermione, picked up Pansy, and patted Blaise on the shoulder.

"Come quickly. The Dark Lord will not be pleased at our lateness." Snape hurriedly left the room, his cloak billowing behind him. They ran to the Forbidden Forest, where the Dark Mark was hovering over a skull ring. They touched it, and were transported to Malfoy Manor.

"You're late." Was all Voldermort said. Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were already there, trying to look fearless but their eyes gave them away. They were filled with undiluted fear.

"I apologize my lord, I held them back for unsatisfactory work, and Ms. Granger for talking back during class." Snape bowed deeply and Voldermort dismissed him.

"Now, we will plan our attack against Hogwarts. Hermione I trust you have brought everything I asked for?" Voldermort turned to Hermione. She held in her tears as she walked forward, holding two things.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Hermione, I need you to do something for me." Voldermort's voice said. All Hermione could see were smoky shapes, nothing solid._

"_Why are you in my dreams? Please leave me alone." She whimpered, not wanting a repeat performance of their previous encounter in the room. _

"_I will be merciful tonight." A whisper, and she felt something brush her cheek. She immediately flinched and laughter filled the hollow space. "I need you to help me get something from Harry Potter." _

"_Wh…What?" She almost stammered out. She hated this man so much. He could destroy everything she held dear in one fell swoop. She had no choice but to obey him. It sounded so pathetic but she really wanted to keep her loved ones safe. She would find a way to fight back, eventually. _

"_I need the marauder's map, as well as his Invisibility Cloak. When you awaken there will be a goblin-made replica of each item waiting for you. I need it by tomorrow, and I will hold a meeting. There will be a portkey waiting for you tomorrow." Voldermort told her, and left, leaving her alone with the smoky shapes. _

_She woke up early in the morning, and went to Harry's room under the fake cloak. She quickly and quietly rummaged through his things and took the Cloak and the map the removed the replicas and stuffed them back into his bag, and hurried out under the real cloak. She had cried for hours on afterwards, not wanting to obey Voldermort but having no choice. _

**-END FLASHBACK-**

He said nothing but took the things from her. Draco was staring at her in horror, as were Pansy and Blaise. Hermione kept her head down, being unable to look anyone in the eye.

"Now that we have these items, it will be much easier to infiltrate Hogwarts. It has already been done, has it not?" Voldermort turned at looked at Snape, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Hermione. They all nodded quickly, and Hermione's eyes were still glued to the floor.

"We will require the goblins to make copies of the original Invisibility Cloak. Our seventh years will work together to open a doorway for us to infiltrate Hogwarts. Hermione, Draco, I want you to do this. Crabbe and Goyle make sure no one enters." Voldermort carried on with his plan, and Hermione listened intently, inexplicably drawn to succeed in this plan.

**A/n: All done! Do Review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	17. A Change In Heart

**A/n: Thank you for your reviews (: I'll cut to the chase. **

**Shout-outs: **

**Finch98: Thank you! ^^**

**Forbidden1991: thank you babe ^^**

**Generalfangirl: that's probably the nicest review I've had from you so far ;)**

**Hilda9Achillius9Fitra: maybe, you never know^^**

**Pinkcrazyness: thank you! **

**greatEXpectationz: yes, omggg! Haha (: **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own HP. **

**Chapter 17- A Change In Heart**

Recap:

_"We will require the goblins to make copies of the original Invisibility Cloak. Our seventh years will work together to open a doorway for us to infiltrate Hogwarts. Hermione, Draco, I want you to do this. Crabbe and Goyle make sure no one enters." Voldermort carried on with his plan, and Hermione listened intently, inexplicably drawn to succeed in this plan._

**Chapter 17- A Change In Heart**

"I think Voldermort still has some details he can smooth out so the plan will be even better." Hermione mused. Everyone froze, and stared at Hermione. Draco even went so far as to shake her by her shoulders.

"Are you insane?" He hissed.

"Let go Draco, you're hurting me. And, no I am not insane. I think it could work, with some tweaks here and there." Draco let her go. He looked hurt, and shocked. Seconds later, his face composed itself into a mask.

"Fine. Pansy? Blaise?" Draco stalked forward and left a bewildered Hermione alone.

"So, you think my plan has holes in it?" Voldermort walked forward and faced Hermione directly. She nodded and explained why. Voldermort told her that her information was good and he needed her to get some more. She told him that it would be easy. She could just tell professor Lupin she wanted to know the passageways that are open and those that aren't, because she wanted to make sure no Death Eaters could enter.

"And why would he believe you?" Voldermort asked, suspicious of Hermione.

"Because they think that I'm part of the Order just because I'm Harry Potter's best friend." She said lightly. "I'm sorry my Lord, but I have to leave. I have some things to attend to." She bowed and left, and Voldermort wondered privately, was she lying, or did she really think that he would win the battle?

**-DRACO POV-**

"I can't believe her!" I exploded once we had been transported back to Hogwarts. "The nerve of her saying his plan could work! Has she gone completely mental!" I was yelling these things to nobody in particular. I just wanted to let off some steam.  
>"She's Harry-fucking-Potter's best friend!" I collapsed and leaned against a tree.<p>

"Shut up Draco, you'll alert everyone in this castle that we're here. And no, I'm not Harry Potter's best friend. Not any longer." Hermione said venomously, turned her back and flounced off. I stared at her, dazed, not being able to believe what she had just said. Then, I did the first thing I thought of, and ran to Harry Potter himself.

"Potter!" I yelled. Thankfully, he turned, but it wasn't for long. Suddenly, I found myself wandless and bound to the wall.

"Let me go you wanker! I just want to talk!" I yelled. He looked at me dubiously but released the spell.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked, lowering my voice. Harry stared at me a few seconds longer before nodding curtly, and walking to the direction of the Room of Requirement.

"What do you want you stupid ferret?" He spat. Obviously he wasn't in too good a mood.

"Hermione's gone mental. She says–" I began but was interrupted.

"I said what? That I was not Harry's best friend any more? Well, it's true." Hermione spoke up from where she was seated. Harry was no longer there, but instead it was Blaise Zabini. I stared daggers at him and looked at Hermione again.

"Yes you crazy bitch and you also said–" once again, I was interrupted.

"That I wanted Voldermort's plan to succeed? That with a few tweaks it could actually work? Right again you stupid little ferret." Hermione said snidely.

"What the hell happened to you Hermione? Tell her she's gone mental, please." I was almost begging. I didn't know what happened to the sweet girl I knew and loved. This was almost as bad as my aunt Bellatrix. Suddenly, the real Harry, I think, opened the door and nodded. It was like the tension had suddenly dropped. Blaise and Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief. I was still as confused as before.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, exasperated.

"I'm sorry Draco, I love you, but I have to do this. I can't tell you anything right now but I promise you that I will, when this is all over. You may figure it out sooner though, but for all our sakes I hope you don't." Hermione kissed me lightly. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**-END DRACO POV-**

**-HERMIONE POV-**

I felt horrible for hexing Draco, but I had no choice. I had to get into Voldermort's inner circle to find his weakness. I knew that he wasn't revealing his entire plan to us as Death Eaters but maybe he would tell his inner circle. I just needed to find some way to get into that circle. But first, I asked Blaise to carry Draco into our rooms and put him there.

"Don't let him out of the room or else I'll hex you into next year." I warned and fled the scene. I also mentally reminded myself to obliviate his memory when I got back. I ran to Professor Lupin to ask him for the map of all the passageways. I didn't explain why but I told him it was necessary for us to win the war. I was looking at the map, crossing out those I knew had collapsed recently when a pain shot through my arm, and I heard his voice.

"Come to the Forbidden Forest. We are going to have a new meeting, for select people only." He hissed, and I grabbed the copy of the map I made and ran to the forest as fast as possible. Snape was there, as were Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. They looked surprised to see me but did not say anything. Together, we touched the necklace portkey and I felt the familiar tug in my navel.

We landed in Malfoy Manor, again. I shuddered, remembering the horrors that I had endured the last time I was here. This time, we had the meeting in the dining table. There was a witch who looked familiar, hanging upside down crying her eyes out. I wanted, so badly, to help her, and hex the lot of them but I couldn't, for I myself would be killed instantly.

"Welcome Death Eaters. Today we will be interrogating a teacher by the name of Charity Burbage." Voldermort began. Instantly I remembered her. She was my muggle studies teacher and although I dropped the subject later as I thought it was fairly useless. I tuned in to what Voldermort was saying, just in case I was called out.

"_Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the pure-bloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... She would have us all mate with Muggles..._" He was mocking her, and that was obvious. She turned on the spot, and her eyes found mine.

"Please…" She whispered. The look in her eyes was one I would never forget.

"Hermione, did she say please?" Voldermort suddenly asked, and I nodded. Voldermort cackled, and I mentally told myself not to flinch.

"Please," he mimicked. "Please kill her? With pleasure. Avada Kedarva." He said almost casually, as if asking about the weather. Her head drooped, and her body stopped struggling.

"Nagini," Voldermort called tenderly. "Dinnertime." Immediately Nagini slithered up the table and in a single swoop, swallowed her whole. I froze, then forced my body to relax. How could he kill her? Dumb question Hermione! I berated myself silently while I tried to keep my mask on.

"Now that the blood traitor is gone, we will proceed with our plan. Ms. Granger said she has some tweaks to the plan but first, I will reveal to you the whole plan." Voldermort smirked. Everyone sat up a little straighter and paid full attention.

"First, I have prepared goblin made copies of Potter's invisibility cloak for each and every one of you. You will use these to intrude into Hogwarts. I believe Hermione and Draco have planned a way in?" Voldermort nodded to me and I began explaining.

"At Borgin and Burkes, there is a cupboard, that is supposedly linked to another here in Hogwarts. Draco and I haven't totally figured out the mechanics of it but it's basically a teleportation device for us to use so we can enter Hogwarts undetected. Our Lord's original plan was to storm Hogwarts all at once, but I have a better idea. If I may my Lord?" I looked to Voldermort, who nodded brusquely. I took that as a yes and continued.

"We can use the element of surprise. There are many tunnels under Hogwarts, and Professor Lupin just gave me the map that shows all the tunnels known to the school. The tunnels that have collapsed recently and are beyond repair have been crossed out. I'm not too sure about the others. A small group will use the cupboards while the rest will use the invisibility cloaks and walk through the tunnels. When we reach the exit that leads into Hogwarts, we can easily enter without being detected. It gives us a much higher chance of winning, and a lower chance of losing our people." I stopped, and looked around. Everyone was looking at me, either astonished, disgusted, or impressed.

"My lord, may I suggest something?" Theodore Nott spoke up.

"Yes, yes hurry."

"Thank you my Lord." Theodore bowed and spoke. "We can use Granger's plan, but maybe send a troop of us as a distraction, so most students will be outside, and it would be much easier for us to storm the castle, and eliminate the necessary so you have a better access to Potter." Voldermort looked impressed with Nott's input. I had to admit, I didn't expect him to one-up me, but it was a good one-up.

"Very well. Hermione, fill Draco in on this plan. It was a pity his father did not want him here. Do not tell him the full details but get him to do your dirty work for you. Work closely with him on the cupboards, and ensure that no one outside of this circle knows about this." He warned severely. I desperately wanted to tell the Order, but I had to make sure the plan to cast trap spells on every single tunnel was directly from me.

Soon, he dismissed us, and I walked as calmly as I could from the room. I could tell it was only about four thirty. Had only an hour and a half passed? It felt like an eternity. Once back into the Forbidden Forest, I started walking back, only to be stopped by Theodore.

"Listen Granger, I don't know what game you're playing at, but I know that you would not just give Voldermort a plan to defeat your precious Potter…" He took a deep breath, and suddenly, it was like he was a different person. He looked older, more broken, and most of all scared.

"And I want to help you. I want to defeat him and give peace back to the Wizarding world. Please, give me this chance to redeem myself." He finished, looking at me with sincerity in his eyes. I did the first thing I knew, and I stunned him.

"I'm so sorry but I need to know you aren't lying." I quickly levitated him and ran to look for Professor Snape.

"_Merlin help me!"_ I thought to myself. I was going to bring a stunned Slytherin to the Head of Slytherin house. How stupid could I get?

**-END HERMIONE POV-**

"Professor!" Hermione's voice came through the door. Professor Snape was having a conversation with a very confused Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione?" They both asked at once. Snape quickly unlocked the door with his wand and let Hermione in. She looked like she ran through the castle, which she probably did, knowing her. Her tie was also missing. She was holding her wand and she levitated none other than Theodore Nott in. She quickly shushed the both of them before they could say anything. She put Theo into a chair and bound him magically to it. She motioned for a quill and parchment. In her neat cursive, she wrote,_ "He says he wants to help the Order but I don't know whether to believe him or if he has malicious intents. Can you help me use Legilimency on him to tell me if he's being honest?" _She scribbled as fast as she could and passed it to Snape. She looked at Draco and flung herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry I've been keeping so many secrets from you. I love you Draco, I love you so much." She whispered into his ear and tangled her fingers into his hair.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Listen, I know you need to keep your secrets, and I also know you're going to be stupid and be the heroine but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." He whispered right back, and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

They broke from their embrace, and Draco held on to her waist.

"He's truthful about wanting to help." Snape said, breaking the increasingly awkward silence. Both Draco and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione removed her tie from Theo's eyes and also undid the spell.

"Thank you Hermione, Draco, Professor." He smiled, and it was a smile full of hope, and happiness. They sat in Snape's office for a little while longer, while Hermione glossed over what her, Theo, and Draco needed to do, leaving out all the other bits. Suddenly she jumped up, startling the others.

"What's tonight's moon?" She asked. Draco and Theo looked completely baffled but Professor Snape understood, and replied, "It's a full moon tonight." Hermione took one glance at the clock hanging on Snape's wall and dashed out of his office, giving all of them a chaste wave goodbye.

"What the hell just happened?" Theo was the first to ask.

"A full moon, a professor who was unfortunate enough to inherit the lycanthropy curse, and your nosey helpful but very daring witch Draco. You figure it out." Snape mused. They sat in silence, waiting for the moon to rise and for the howl of the wolves to begin.

**A/n: This chapter isn't very long but it seemed a good place to end it. ANYWAY, R&R yeah? ^^**


	18. Full Moon Miseries

**A/n: I'm baaack! School's starting soon so I won't have as much time to update, but I promise I'll TRY okay? No promises though. **

**Shoutouts:**

**Pinkcrazyness: Thank you ^^**

**greatEXpectationz: thank you (:**

**generalfangirlie: read, reviewed, and thank you! I think…**

**Special shout-outs to Finch98 and Forbidden1991:**

**You guys are great, and awfully nice. You are also forever faithful so thank you (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP.**

**Chapter 18- Full Moon Miseries**

_Recap:_

_They sat in silence, waiting for the moon to rise and for the howl of the wolves to begin._

Chapter 18- Full Moon Miseries

"Uncle Sev, I wish she were mine. Father would kill her if I was ever with her." Draco sighed and put his head into his hands. Theo was quiet, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's yours Draco. It just depends on how you decide to approach the situation. She loves you too much to let you go. It's fairly obvious." Snape patted Draco on his knee, before ushering them out, claiming it was late.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Professor Lupin I'm sorry I'm late. Can we begin?" Hermione panted as she reached the room with seconds to spare.

"Yes, hurry though, we're cutting it very close." He led her into a hidden room just behind his bookshelf. It was a rather shiny room. Hermione however, hated this room with a passion. The reason was simple, because it caused one of her friends and mentors much pain. This room was made from silver. Hermione's job was fairly easy. Lock her professor in, use magic to bolt the doors and ensure he didn't get out.

"I'm sorry." She said, and stunned him, leaving him limp on the mattress. She quickly ran out and locked the doors, casting a charm for them to open only at six forty-five. She glanced through his drawers and spotted his spare change, which he brought along during the school year. She laid it out next to the door, along with a glass of water and left the room, close to tears. She had been doing this for him when she first joined the Order.

On her way back to the Head Room, she bumped into a gaggle of Slytherin fourth years. She tried to ignore their whispers but they were painfully clear.

"_Look, there's our mudblood whore Head Girl."_

"_Slut tainted our Prince."_

"_Stuck-up bitch of a slag." _

She felt the tears coming but held them in, and gave the entire group a week's worth of detention for using degrading and offensive remarks.

It was only seven thirty but Hermione was exhausted. She hurried into the Great Hall to grab dinner, only to have everyone, even the usually just Hufflepuffs whispering and glaring at her. She ignored everyone and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned, only to have Terry Boot throw a goblet of pumpkin juice. Everyone in the Hall laughed, even the Gryffindors, the same ones who had comforted her when the video was first revealed. Mustering all her courage, she magically cleaned off the juice, only to have someone yell out, "you don't deserve to use magic to clean it off bitch!"

"Leave Hogwarts! You don't belong!"

Hermione had enough. She muttered, _"Sonorous." _

"The lot of you just shut up!" She yelled. Silence. It was like someone had turned off the jeering and insults. Just, pure unadulterated silence. She reveled in it for a second before continuing.

"You jeer at me, saying I don't belong here. Mind you, I'm top in the school. You call me a bitch, a slag, a slut, a whore. If I had asked any of you last month, you would have said I was a prude, rather than a slut. All of you think you know me? Do you really think I'd willingly have sex with Draco? Do you?" She spat angrily. The teachers were off at some meeting and only Professor Snape was there. For appearances sake he couldn't stop her.

"No. I've made friends with him yes but do you really think I'm a slut to sleep with Malfoy at the first chance? How many here aren't of pure blood?" Many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs raised their hands, but not a single Slytherin.

"Why only torment me with mudblood? The Slytherins especially, who have called me that since what, year four? All of you are just over-privileged pureblood prats. Doesn't feel nice does it, having insults thrown in your face at every turn, every corner? There are so many other muggleborns here, yet you choose to torment me simply because I have Harry Potter's best friend correct?" Hermione's voice was now deadly calm, and everyone in the hall was currently terrified of her. She had moved from her seat to the front of the Hall. She saw many Slytherins nod their heads in agreement.

"So is it right of me to assume that I can give you the same treatment just because you are friends with Draco Malfoy, or Pansy Parkinson?" She spoke directly to the Slytherins. They quickly shook their heads no.

"Then why treat me this way? Doesn't everyone make mistakes?" She asked, still calm but her façade was cracking. Her voice quavered and the questions were barely heard but it rang loud it everyone's ears. She walked back down the line of tables, and out of the Great Hall. Once out, she ran, not knowing where she was going, but knowing that she had to get away from there. _"Anywhere but here." _She thought, and ran away, not knowing another sinister plot was brewing just below the surface.

**-IN THE GREAT HALL-**

Draco sat in shock when she calmly walked out the door after her speech. The entire Hall was silent. In a flash, whispers broke out. Draco had enough. He cast a silencing spell over the entire hall and stood up, much like Hermione.

"I hope you're happy. You've totally destroyed one of our most powerful witches in this generation. Does it make you feel better, knowing that you have already lost the brains to winning this battle? DOES IT?" Draco raised his voice only slightly but the difference was obvious. Many of the students hung their heads in remorse. Draco continued. "Gryffindors, she's your housemate, yet you laugh at her, you insult her, and you're supposed to be brave? You're nothing but cowards. At least Slytherin knows how to protect their own. You? All of you just cast her out and laugh at her probably because everyone else was doing it. Potter, why didn't you stop them? Weasley you're not any better calling her exactly the same things. Hufflepuffs are supposed to be fair but you are being biased and judging her. Do you, do any of you even know why she had sex with me?" Draco stopped, and looked around. He looked around and said, "I thought so. I'm going to look for her because Merlin knows all of you are too heartless to do it." With that, he stormed out of the Hall, leaving a wake of silence behind him. In the Hall, the spell was broken but no one uttered a word. Everyone was still in shock, both from Hermione's outburst and then Draco backing her up. However, one person discreetly sent out a spell, letting her know that the plan was in motion.

"Hermione!" Draco called. It was a beautiful night. The skies were clear and the stars shining brightly. Draco didn't give a damn. All he wanted was to find his girl. Fate however, had very different plans. A scream came from behind him. He turned, only to be stunned. He collapsed, and the last thing he saw was wavy brown hair.

Once unconscious, Hermione levitated Draco into the room of requirement. She sighed, reluctant to do this but having no choice. She put him in the cupboard and closed it. She scribbled a note and stuck it to his body, then closed the door. She quietly lay down on the mattress the room had provided and waited. A loud thud woke her and she jumped. She opened the door and found Draco awake, rubbing his head from hitting it on the cupboard door.

"Mi, where am I?" He asked, groggy and in desperate need of a pain potion.

"You just came back from Borgin and Burkes. The cupboard works Draco! It works!" Hermione jumped up and down excitedly. Draco just shook his head sadly. "Why did I even bother to stick up for you? You really are no better than Pansy." Hermione was stunned. He stood up for her? _"I need to tell him." _ She decided.

"Draco wait. I'm sorry. There's a reason I'm acting like this. Listen I can't tell you much now but it's all part of the _plan._" She said, emphasizing on 'plan' hoping that Draco got it.

**(SEX SCENE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED) **

He did, and hugged her hard, before kissing her passionately. The kiss set off fireworks in Hermione's brain, and she melted into his arms. He pushed her into the wall and roamed his hands all over her. She whimpered and freely gave herself to him. He noticed this and took the advantage. He pulled at her robes, forcing himself to go slow. She pushed his hands away and quickly undressed. There was passion, love and something else in her intelligent brown eyes. Draco was too consumed with need for her to think about the 'something else'. His eyes roved her body hungrily, and he pushed her into the mattress, falling atop her. He slid his fingers up and down her burning body, feather lightly, causing her to wriggle and moan. Draco couldn't seem to control himself when with her. He needed her. He put his lips on her pulse point and sucked lightly. She gasped.

"Hermione, look at me. I'm going to try something. Don't you dare move." He smirked cruelly.

She looked bravely at him. Usually she would be suspicious of the smirk but she knew he would never hurt her. To her confusion, he put his hands behind his back. She moaned when he kissed her breasts and licked, nipped, bringing her nipple erect. She was so tempted to just let her head drop, but she knew he would just make her come back up. He teased her nipple, and just when she thought she would explode, he did the same thing to her other breast. She was naked, and he clothed. His robes were gently teasing her already burning skin, increasing the heat tenfold. She writhed and groaned but Draco pinned her with his legs, still refusing to use his hands on her. She let her head drop but Draco didn't allow it. He kissed her lips fiercely, bringing her head back up. Her hands flutterd, trying to get his clothes off. He broke away from her and stipped quickly before continuing his journey down south. When he reached her wet core, he stopped. Just hovering above her. His breath heated her center and she wriggled. Draco smiled and lowered his head to her. She arched her back, giving him more access. He stopped when Hermione was on the verge of release. She groaned and suddenly sat up and pushed him down.

"It's my turn to play." She said, her voice several octaves lower. She kissed him, lightly. it was a closed mouthed kiss that left Draco wanting more. She smiled seductively and straddled him in between her thighs. She scraped a fingernail over his pectorals and his nipple stood erect. She lowered her head and kissed it gently, blowing hot air onto the nipple. She did the same to the other one before moving down, sliding herself down the length of his body. Draco groaned but kept his head up, fascinated with her. She grabbed his hardened member and stroked it feather lightly. His hips jerked and she put her palm and pushed down hard, to keep his hips from jerking again. She smiled and pushed her hair aside before lightly kissing his tip. His eyes widened and his head almost fell onto the mattress. She licked up and down his shaft before going back to the tip and sucking lightly. Her fingers slid gently round and round the base. Draco almost came there and then. He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her back onto her back and entered her. She was soaking wet with need but his fast entry made her gasp from the friction. He locked her wrists together and kissed her while riding her hard. Hermione felt the pressure building slowly, painfully, before she began to crest. With a muffled scream against his lips, she came. His release came racing along and they lay in a sweaty, sated heap, both too tired to move. Hermione moved first, grabbing her wand from her robes to clean them up, then curling up next to Draco for a good night's sleep. He woke her up and made love to her a total of four more times.

"Draco?" Hermione breathed, too worn out to say it louder.

"Hmm?" He replied, just as tired as she was.

"I was wondering, why are you so… in need for sex?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm not sure Mi. I'm not usually so needy." He cocked his eyebrow and smirked at her so suggestively she had to laugh. He smiled; glad to see that he could still bring her laughter and happiness.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered, before enveloping her into his embrace.

"And I promise not to wake you up for more sex." She giggled again and soon slipped off to dreamland.

**(END SCENE)**

**-LUCIUS POV-**

"Master, the cupboards work. Young Master Draco was sent to and fro from Hogwarts and Borgin and Burkes." The elf, Katy, said, trembling all over. She was obviously scared of me. What she didn't know was I was as terrified for Draco as she was.

"Thank you. Now leave." I ordered, and the elf disappeared.

I had been thinking about Granger and Draco. They were a good match, even though she was not of pure blood, I honestly did not mind. I was fairly sick of Voldermort's prejudices, and that was when it struck me. When he filmed them having sex he was not using a wizard camera but a muggle one.

Wasn't he pureblood? I asked myself. Then I remembered his mother was a witch but his father was muggle. _'So he's not pureblood after all. This may be of use for us to overthrow him.' _I thought silently. I wanted the power, but Draco, had always, and will always come first. I had to find a way to stop Voldermort from using my son, tainting him like I had been, before it was too late.

I apparated directly to the small Italian restaurant, and was led to the private room. I touched the flowerpot and was transported to Sirius Black's home. As much as I hated Sirius, Cissa's niece Nymphadora, or Tonks, was currently here, and she was also part of the Order.

I did a complicated knock tap thing and the door opened instantly, allowing me to enter.

As soon as I stepped in, Tonks rushed out and hugged me. I hugged back, and told her that I had important news to tell the Order.

I wasn't really a spy, as I only gave them information that would benefit Draco, but it was still traitorous and if found out I would die immediately. I relayed my information, telling them we were fully prepared to become full-time spies for the Order, for Draco's safety, and to bring Voldermort's reign to an end. I told them I had a plan that I could carry out to use as a distraction, and also to get more people on Potter's side. I wouldn't however, tell them what it was. It was fairly simple. I would talk to those who hated half-bloods and muggleborns with a burning passion and tell them what I remembered, planting the fact that Voldermort is not of pureblood and he shouldn't have the right to lead us. I'd tell them that we would betray him when he is attacking Hogwarts; causing more havoc so Potter would have a better chance of winning. I would leave out one detail, we would all be arrested, those that would survive, and probably be sent to Azkaban. I planned to tell Draco so he could tell Ms. Granger. This plan would work out. It had to, I thought fiercely.

**-END OF POV-**

An owl pecking at Draco woke him up, and he shot out of the mattress, causing Hermione to tumble out of his arms, waking her up too.

"It's my dad's owl." He said, confused. He transfigured a scrap piece of paper into some snacks and fed it to the owl. As he untied the letter, he saw a small note attached. He read the note first, then pulled Hermione out of the room of requirement and then pushed her back in. Hermione, by this time, was indignant.

"Draco Malfoy! Why did you throw me onto the floor, pull me out of the room then push me back in?" She demanded angrily. The room had changed into a safe house of sorts, with soundproof padding all around.

'_Never to do anything like this early in the morning' _Draco mentally reminded himself.

"Hush Mi. Listen." Draco opened the letter and began to read.

"_Draco and Hermione, _

_It has come to my attention that you-know-who is planning to use you for his benefits. I also know that you, along with Ms. Granger, Ms Parkinson, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott are working against him, together with the Order. I am not here to warn you to stop. In fact, I have committed myself to overseeing his downfall. I am not doing this because I think it is right, but because it benefits you, Draco. I know it is selfish but I have come to terms with you and Ms. Granger. Now read carefully. _

_I have gathered a group of Death Eaters who are willing to go against you-know-who because he is not pureblood, and although it is wrong to do such, it is the simplest way to do so. During the battle in the Hall, I will give the signal, and they will begin to fight against the other Death Eaters. This, hopefully, will give Potter enough time to kill him. All of us 'rebels' are willing to be sent to Azkaban once the war is over. We have accepted the consequences for our actions. Do not worry Draco, I will be fine. Your mother would have wanted this. Destroy this letter after you read it, and show no one else._

_Lucius Malfoy" _Draco finished reading and stopped. Hermione took the letter and burned it. They stared into the flames silently, watching it licking the paper, turning it into ash, thinking this insane plan might just succeed.

**A/n: All done! Happy New Year! Reviews would be a great gift! Haha^^**


	19. Preparations and Goodbyes

**A/n: Hey y'all! Miss me? LOL. I'm SO sorry I've been MIA lately. School's crazy now. I just got back from camp and I'm burnt. Oh well. Anyway thanks for all your reviews! **

**Ps just to clear things up I know I said in chapter 17 the ball was supposed to be "tomorrow" but I forgot, so it's been postponed. (: **

**Shout-outs:**

**Alicemaybrandonjones: Whoopsie! Sorry about that. Fixed it already (:**

**greatEXpectationz: Thanks (:**

**Pinkcrazyness: Thank you^^**

**VampireQueenBrittany: Thanks, I can't wait to write it too! **

**Hilda9Achillius9Fitra: thanks for your quirky review (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP.**

**Chapter 19- Preparations and Goodbyes **

_Recap:_

_They stared into the flames silently, watching it licking the paper, turning it into ash, thinking this insane plan might just succeed. _

Chapter 19- Preparations and Goodbyes

They woke up to the sound of a door slamming. Hermione got up, groggy, and then her mind cleared immediately. She shoved Draco off her and ran out of the room.

"Wait Hermione, what?" Draco asked, slowly getting off the stone cold floor. And ran after her. He caught up in no time.

"Hermione wait! Why are you running?" He asked when they had reached their rooms.

"Draco! Have you forgotten? The Ball's tomorrow! And we haven't charmed ANY of the costumes yet!" She yelled, and proceeded to run into her room. Seconds later Draco heard the shower running. He smirked to himself and went to take a bath as well. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was frantically pacing up and down the living room, impatiently waiting for Harry, Ginny and Blaise to arrive, and for Draco to finish his shower.

"Damn you Draco! Hurry up already!" She yelled through his door, just as a knock sounded. She let them in and Harry was grinning manically. She glared at him and his grin slipped instantly.

"Hermione, you need to relax. We're going to make it on time all right? The Hall's already decorated and Luna and the others are making sure no one enters. We've set up booths outside each of the houses. Since we don't have enough, you will take Gryffindor, Draco will take Slytherin, Blaise will take Ravenclaw, and Harry and I will take Hufflepuff, okay?" Ginny spouted, stopping only to take in a small breath.

Hermione was amazed that they had organized everything.

"I'm fine with everything except the arrangement. Harry, take Gryffindor. I need to make sure everything is okay. Make sure they line up according to their years. Year ones go first, followed by year twos, so on and so forth." Harry and the others nodded and they left to prepare for the spells. Each of them had a copy of the spell-book in hand. Just as she finished explaining, Draco came out of his room and said, with a smirk no less, "What did I miss?" Hermione picked up a book and threw it at him. He caught it deftly and dropped it back onto the floor.

"You missed everything! You are such an inconsiderate prick!" She yelled then stormed out of the room. Draco ran after her. It seemed he was always chasing her, not in the dating sense, but literally chasing her.

"Hermione! Wait!" Draco shouted. She stopped and Draco almost crashed headlong into her.

He caught her arm and turned her around to face him. "I'm sorry. I heard everything; I was just being my old self. I promise I'll try to behave." Hermione wanted to be angry with him, but she saw no mockery in his silver grey eyes.

"It's alright Draco, just please, don't be such a prick." Hermione sighed, and turned back around.

"Hey, hey, look at me. I'm truly sorry. Please, Hermione, don't look at me like that." He pleaded with her. He didn't want to lose her, not after all they'd been through.

She didn't answer, but instead buried her head into his chest and began to cry. They were heart-breakingly painful sobs, as if someone had ripped her soul into pieces. He pulled her to a window and sat her there. They sat like that for a long time, Draco letting Hermione cry out all her problems, frustrations, silently relieved that she had finally let go of all her bottled-up feelings. When she finally ran out of tears, she looked up at Draco with puffy eyes.

"Don't get mad Hermione, but you look a little like a puffer-fish with swollen eyes." He smiled at her gently and she grinned, before letting out a small laugh.

"Can you fix it? At least make me look less puffer-fishy?" She asked. Draco took out his wand and reduced much of the puffiness. She smiled at him in thanks then hurried him to get to the Slytherins to start on the charms.

"I love you." He mouthed, then turned and ran towards the Dungeons. Hermione smiled happily then almost skipped to Ravenclaw to check on Blaise's progress. Surprisingly, he was doing fine. The line had a maximum of seven people, and he was going to call in the Third Years soon.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked while reaching for the last girl's rabbit costume.

"Fine thanks. Do you mind calling the third years out? Seven by seven please." He replied her, and shoo-ed her into Ravenclaw's quarters.

"Seems you're doing fine. See you later!" She walked off to check on Ginny. It was very orderly, as Hufflepuffs were famous for. She helped out a little and went to Gryffindor. What she saw shocked her. It was chaos. Everyone was pushing and shoving people out of their way, the Fifth years especially. Hermione stood on a table and shouted, "STOP!" Instantly, everyone froze in his or her spots.

"First years, those who have not had their costumes charmed, line up, _orderly._" She said, giving a very disproving glare at Harry, who shrugged helplessly. As expected, most of the first years went to line up.

"Those who have had their costumes charmed raise your hand." She ordered. Fourth, fifth, and sixth years raised their hands. She tapped her foot angrily.

"You think it's right to push and shove those younger than you just so your costumes can get charmed first? I hope you're ashamed of yourselves! Those that are done, go back to your rooms!" She was majorly pissed. The Gryffindors that had finished scurried away quickly. Hermione jumped off the table and Harry sent her a look of thanks. She smiled back and left to check on Draco.

"Hey, How are you doing?" She asked, and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Mmm… I'm doing good so far. I heard there was a racket upstairs. Now what was that about? Potter got his knickers in a twist?" Draco smirked as he charmed another costume effortlessly.

Hermione moaned, and hit Draco on the shoulder.

"Don't remind me." She groaned. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him and called the Slytherins to line up in twos. Most of the girls lined up with Draco and the boys went to Hermione. Draco gave her a look and she laughed out loud. She returned his look with her own and started helping Draco.

Soon, they were done with the Slytherins. Blaise had already finished and was waiting for the both of them.

"Gee, even with two people you are slow. What did you do? Snog each other the entire time?" Blaise smirked. Hermione grinned and smacked Blaise gently .Out of the blue, a Slytherin came out and stoically handed Draco a note, before fainting on the floor. The prefects stood up, alarmed, and helped her to the infirmary. They were joined by Harry and Ginny soon after.

"Oh my! What happened to her? Poor girl," Mdm Pomfrey fretted over the unconscious girl and everyone left. As they were walking down the stairs back to the Head rooms, Draco remembered the note. He began to pull out of his pocket, only to drop it again.

"Ouch!" He cried, clutching his hand that was already blistering. Hermione looked at him strangely and picked up the letter. Nothing happened.

"What's so painful?" She asked. She opened the letter and started to read. Before she finished it she pulled Draco into their rooms and locked the door. She cast silencing charms over the entire room before reading the letter aloud.

"_This will be visible to you and you alone. The attack will happen tomorrow, during your Halloween ball. Gather all seventh year Death Eaters and spread out during the ball. Your Marks will begin to glow once the attack has begun. Failure is not an option. I will be awaiting your reply." _

Hermione let the letter slip from her fingers. It floated to the ground silently, while Hermione and Draco stared at each other, open-mouthed in horror. Then, as if someone had hit the 'play' button, Hermione burned the letter and told Draco to look for Snape, while she looked for Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Ginny and Harry. They spilt up and ran as fast as they could, praying that they would make it in time.

**-DUNGEONS-**

Once everyone had gathered, Snape led them into the dungeons, where most of the tunnels began. They mapped out where they would cast their spells, and decided to do a layering effect. That way, if the Death Eaters managed to get through the first layer, the second, third and fourth layer could capture them.

"I want you to mark your position every ten steps. Use this chalk and mark a cross. This way you won't get lost. If you do get lost, send out your patronus and we'll come looking for you. Here is the list of spells. The Aurors have already been alerted. They will be here tomorrow, dressed as students attending the party." Snape said urgently. Hermione decided it was time to speak up.

"You-know-who has goblin-made copies of the Marauders map and Harry's invisibility cloak." She blurted. Everyone stared at her in shock. She stared at the floor and wished it would just open up and eat her alive.

"Hermione, what have you done?" Draco, being the first to recover from the shock, said angrily, eyes glittering.

"I'm sorry! He threatened all of you, my parents included, and I couldn't let any of you get hurt just because of me!" She cried, ashamed of what she had done.

Draco's eyes softened at her pain and he went over to her, enveloping her into a warm hug.

"Hermione it's alright, but now that the Death Eaters have the map, how are we going to sneak up on them?" Professor Snape asked.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself, and frowned, thinking hard, when she came up with a brilliant idea.

"I know! The Death Eaters are going to attack at midnight, so maybe at eleven Harry and Ginny can come here and pretend to snog or something, so long as you're together. Pansy, you and… Blaise?" She stopped to look at the girl for confirmation. Pansy nodded and she continued. "Alright. You and Blaise can go to the other entrance, the one that leads to Hogsmeade, at a random time between eleven and eleven forty-five. Make sure you get them all. Stun them if you must. Draco, you and I will wait inside the room of requirement at maybe around eleven fifty. Theo, do you mind if you stay in the Hall? We need you to make sure everyone does not leave the Hall. The attack from the front is merely a distraction so it would be easier to overtake the castle." Hermione finally stopped, out of breath. Everyone was impressed with her quick thinking. Draco nodded seriously and then remembered something.

"Erm 'Mi, have we set the traps around the cupboard?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh no, we haven't! Quickly we have to go do the spells now!" Snape recapped what they had to do and they hurriedly left to do their jobs. Pansy and Blaise went to their entrance, as did Harry and Ginny. Theodore followed Draco and Hermione into the room of requirement and helped them set up the traps.

"We have to pretend that we're anxiously waiting for them to come. We also need a shield, as I'm quite sure they're going to start firing the curses at us once they realize what we've done." Draco said, and Hermione leaned her head tiredly on his shoulder.

"Why does all this keep happening to us?" She asked, sad and tired. Hermione's voice sounded more as if it came from a weary mid-thirties woman. Draco pulled her up and looked her in the eye.

"I know you're tired of all this shit. So am I. It'll be all over tomorrow, I promise. After this we can just finish school, go home, and enjoy the rest of our lives. We, no, I need you tomorrow. I can't have you giving up on me. Please Hermione." Draco shook her gently by her shoulders. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into his arms and cried. Draco carried the crying Hermione onto a sofa and sat there, with her on his lap. He let her cry, knowing she had been under tremendous stress these last few days. Theo also came over and patted Hermione on her shoulder gently, comfortingly, before standing up and signaling to Draco that he would be going off to look for the others. Draco waved him off and continued comforting Hermione, allowing her to cry.

After a while, she wiped her eyes and hugged Draco silently. He hugged her back, resting his chin in her curly hair.

"Whatever happens we're in this together, right?" She asked tentatively, raising her head to look at him.

He just nodded, afraid that if he spoke his voice would break with the pain he felt for her. She began to stand but Draco pulled her back in, onto his lap, and they stayed like that, in their fragile peace, both knowing it might be their last.

**-HARRY POV- **

"Ginny, I just want to say," I began, not knowing how else to continue. Ginny looked at me and flung her arms around me, burying her head into my shoulder saying, "I know, I know." I hugged her, and we stayed like that for a long time, until Theodore Nott interrupted us.

"Hermione's had some sort of breakdown, but Draco's taking care of it. You guys done? Or do you want more privacy?" He asked quietly. I wanted to ask him to go look for his loved one, but I realized that the girl he'd wanted was already taken.

"It's alright. We'll go look for Pansy and Blaise alright?" I was feeling strange today. After all, it might be my last chance to at least be nicer to the Slytherins.

**-END OF POV-**

**-BLAISE POV-**

"Pansy, in case we don't make it…" I started quietly.

I was surprised when she pushed me hard against the wall and kissed me passionately. I returned her kiss with equal fervor before turning and leaning her on the wall. Her long legs wrapped round my waist, and I started to pull her robes off but she stopped me. "I love you Blaise. I've loved you since we were kids, but you never took any notice of me. I know it's a weird time but in case…" She breathed. I was stunned.

"But, I thought you always wanted Draco, not me."

She smiled shyly. "Well, yes, but it was always an act. I wanted your attention, not his. I never slept with him, or anyone else. I was saving myself for you, even if you didn't want me." She said, and her eyes glued themselves to the floor. I melted.

"Pansy, look at me." I pulled her chin up to look at me.

"I understand. I'm honoured that you've been saving yourself for me. And…" I stopped, not knowing if I should continue, but the encouraging look in her eyes spurred me on.

"I love you too. I always have and always will." I said, and kissed her gently. We were about to take it further when I heard Theo coughing in the background. I dropped Pansy on her feet and allowed her to straighten her clothes before we walked out to meet Harry. We were walking to what might be the end of us, but our love was strong, humming between us.

So, I'm a sentimental fool. Live with it.

**-END OF POV-**

**A/n: I'm finally finished! It took so long jeez. I apologize for the super late entry. ): This isn't as long as I wanted the Ball and the fight in separate chapters, plus an epilogue. The story is ending soon! Maybe 3 or 4 more chapters? Seeya! R&R please! ^^**


	20. The Ball

**A/n: Hey I'm posting again! Thank you to those who reviewed so quickly, especially after I went MIA. ): Now…. *drumroll* the Shoutouts! **

**BamBooks15: Thank you so much! (:**

**Finch98: Haha. I always loved the pairing. Sorry about the slow update. ):**

**Hilda9achillius9fitra: haha. Don't we all wish Draco were ours? Don't we all need Draco? Haha. (: No you're not crazy and I like your reviews. :D Yeah, Theo has no girl. ):**

**Now…**

**Chapter 20- The Ball **

_**Recap: **_

_So, I'm a sentimental fool. Live with it._

Chapter 20- The Ball

Sunlight streamed in through the tinted windows, forcing a very groggy Draco Malfoy awake. He couldn't sleep last night, even with Hermione next to him. They had made love twice that night and Hermione had slipped off to sleep. Draco however, stayed up till the wee hours of the morning, worrying over how he could protect Hermione. He had mulled it over but came up with no solution. Eventually, he did drift off from pure exhaustion, but was rudely awakened when the sun decided to blind him.

"Draco, are you going to get your lazy ass out of bed?" Hermione chirped from the door.

"Don't call me lazy, or a donkey Hermione. What time is it anyway?" Draco groaned and got himself out of bed. Hermione laughed and went to the living room to wait for him.

"God why does that boy take so damn long? He takes longer than you Mi!" Ginny complained. They were all waiting for Draco to get ready so they could start their duties. Blaise and Pansy were on the loveseat, whispering and giggling to each other. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at the new couple. Theodore was sitting on the armchair, quietly reading a book.

"_I need to get him a girlfriend." _Hermione thought mischievously.

"Ginny, please tell me I was nothing like _that._" She pointed to couple with her eyes. Blaise noticed and grinned.

"Hermione, you were nothing like us. You were _much _worse." Everyone laughed good-naturedly, Hermione herself included. Just then, Draco finally decided to show himself.

"What's so funny?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Hermione relayed the story and Draco snorted. " Sorry, but I have to agree with Blaise on this one. We were much worse."

He looked at her suggestively and she burst out laughing. Draco walked over and put his arms round her, kissing the top of her curly hair. Suddenly, he could imagine them married, him coming down on a Sunday morning and all their friends coming over for breakfast. Hermione leaned into his embrace. Harry and Ginny grinned at each other cheekily, as did Blaise and Pansy. Theodore even put down his book and was giving them a smug grin. Hermione looked around them, bewildered, wondering why everyone was smiling like that.

"Yep," Harry finally said, "Definitely worse than Blaise and Pansy."

She huffed, but couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. Together, the group made their way to the Hall for breakfast. As they walked, the jokes died down, and they realized the severity of today. Today was the day the invasion was to come. Today was the day Voldermort would either die, or rule.

In lieu of the celebration, classes were cancelled that day, but Draco and Hermione, as well as the rest, knew the actual reason why. In their robes, they made their way to the dungeons, where they were going for potions 'remedial'. In actual fact, it was to do a revision on spells they could use to take down the Death Eaters when they attacked the school. Draco was separated from Hermione, and taken to another room, as were Harry and Blaise. Snape entered the room that held Hermione, Pansy, Ginny and Theodore.

He started immediately. "I separated you because I want you to think this. What happens if your partner dies? In a stray curse, or being trampled to death? How will you defend yourself?" Snape asked harshly, looking at Pansy and Hermione's horror struck faces.

He sent a stinging hex to Hermione. Luckily, she recovered just in time and just managed to block it. Snape nodded approvingly and asked Theodore to do the same to Pansy and Ginny. Snape and Theo tormented them with terrifying thoughts of Draco and Blaise dying, and each time they responded with more and more ferocity. Finally, Snape called for a break. Ginny, Pansy and Hermione were near tears, and Theo was panting from sending out so many curses. After a while, Draco, Blaise and Harry walked into the room, the girls flung themselves at them, letting silent tears stream down their faces. The boys held the girls tightly, all whispering that they weren't going anywhere. Lupin nodded his head at Snape, and left them alone. Once the girls had calmed down, Snape instructed them on how to break down a shield charm to get to the enemy behind it. He also asked how many of them knew Occlumency. Hermione, Harry, Draco and Blaise raised their hands. Snape said nothing, but warned those who did not know how to do Occlumency to build mental walls around them. He then asked who knew Leglimency. Only Draco and Hermione raised their hands.

"You know Leglimency?" Draco asked, surprised. "How?"

"I learnt it on my own after Bellatrix's _incident._" She emphasized, and Draco let the matter drop.

"It doesn't matter. Draco, Hermione and I will go around testing your walls. To help you, imagine that you're building a diamond hard wall around your thoughts. It will be extremely tiring, but give it your best shot." Snape said the last part almost gently. Blaise and Harry, already fairly accomplished at Occlumency, were directing Theo and the girls on how to construct the wall. Snape went to Harry first, and tested him until Harry had almost fainted, but his wall held up. Hermione was working on Theo, and couldn't find a way to break through. She smiled warmly at him, letting him know it was over, and he collapsed into a chair, panting heavily from the mental strain. Pansy and Ginny frowned in concentration as Draco and Snape tested them. They both passed, barely, and fell into the chairs, leaning their heads on the table. Hermione, Draco and Snape were equally tired from using Leglimency repeatedly. The group sat on the floor and rested, when someone knocked on the door. Curious as to whom it was, they opened it, and were surprised to see Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey hurry in. The students struggled to sit up but the professor told them to lie down and rest. Madam Pomfrey gave each of them a pepper-up potion, and told them to drink it before the Ball, which would start in three hours. Hermione, Ginny and Pansy sprang up and gasped. They said hasty goodbyes and rushed out of the room, leaving a group of very confused boys behind.

"They need time to get ready. You should all go and get them some food. I doubt you ate anything through your training. Then please go rest before the Ball. We need everyone as alert as possible." Professor McGonagall urged them.

The boys dragged themselves off the floor and trudged tiredly to the kitchens, where Dobby would surely prepare some food for them.

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Pansy, do you want to come into my room to do the preparations?" Hermione offered. Ginny had moved all her makeup and styling items to Hermione's room last night, in preparations for tonight's ball.

"I'd love to. Thank you Hermione." Pansy smiled shyly at first, then her grin widened.

The three girls walked into Hermione's room and locked the door with magic so the guys couldn't see them until it was time.

"Hermione, Ginny, how about we play a game while doing each other's hair?" Pansy suggested coyly. Hermione and Ginny nodded enthusiastically and they started giggling.

"I'll start. Pansy, when did you first kiss your true love?" Ginny asked, knowing full well who her true love was.

Pansy blushed and replied, "Last night. I finally found the courage to tell him that I've loved him since forever, and he told me he loved me too. I told him because I was thinking that it might be the last time I could tell him how I felt. I was elated that he returned my feelings." Hermione and Ginny melted. Pansy glowed with the effects only love could give.

"Okay, Hermione your turn. When did you realize Draco wasn't the pain in the ass you always thought he was?" Pansy grinned evilly.

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands while Ginny was straightening her hair to let it fall in waves. Ginny tugged her hair and she raised her head and faced Pansy.

"I'm not sure. I guess it would be the morning after we were announced Heads. I took a shower, and forgot to grab my clothes with me, only my underwear. Draco was watching a movie that I loved and I sat on the sofa with him, cuddled up, and when we finished the movie, I realized I was laying on him, and he was stroking my head. I guess that's the first time I realized he could be a better person, rather than the pompous prick he was." Hermione blushed furiously, but smiled happily at the sweet memory.

"Alright, it's my turn." She said. "Ginny, when did you and Harry first go out on an official date?" Hermione laughed at Ginny's look of horror.

"Oh. My. God. It was a disaster! We first went out I think last year in December." Ginny laughed lightly.

"We were supposed to go into Hogsmeade for a lunch date, but we were snowed in! Eventually we made it out by broom, but by then the wind was so cold it was biting. When we reached Hogsmeade, we realized all the shops were closed for Christmas. Harry brought me to a market and bought some pre-cooked food. We went to the lake, which had frozen over, and had a romantic lunch there. Just as we were about to eat, this bunch of stray dogs rushed over and stole all our food! It was unbelievable. Harry brought me back to the common room, and we thawed next to the fire. When we got up from the fire, we were actually dripping, like we were melting. That night, Harry and I had planned to meet up in the Astronomy tower but he overslept." Ginny stopped and rolled her eyes. "And that my friends, was the worst first date ever. But it was also the sweetest." Hermione and Pansy were laughing at their misfortunes. Ginny pulled on Hermione's hair and smacked Pansy lightly.

Hermione helped Pansy braid small parts her hair in different directions. She was going as Persephone, the Goddess of Spring. When Pansy's hairstyle was finished and secured with pins and a bit of magic, she went to change. Her costume was a simple cream coloured silk shift. It was charmed to have flowers grow on the floor wherever she walked. The flowers however, were only temporary, and would disappear when Pansy walked three steps away from the flowers. When she was done, Ginny put blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick on Pansy. Hermione's hairstyle was simple. Her hair would be half up half down, and a flower wreath weaved through her hair. Pansy helped Hermione do the smoky eyed effect, and they giggled that Draco would not be able to resist her. She changed into her turquoise faerie costume and made sure it was charmed. Hermione flapped her wings gently and rose a few feet off the floor. Ginny was last. Her hair was the hardest to do, as it involved curling her hair into tight coils and piling everything on top. She decided not to go with the ghost costume but instead go as a Victorian lady. Her costume was charmed to billow out slightly, without the use of a metal frame. When Hermione and Pansy finally finished Ginny's hair, they quickly did her makeup while she was putting on her costume. Pansy drew her eyebrow arch higher, giving her a more imperious look. Ginny pretended and ordered Hermione and Pansy around. They were laughing hysterically when Ginny tried to sound domineering in her tight corset. They loosened the corset so she could breathe without squeaking. Soon, they were ready. They were doing final touches when a knock on Hermione's door made them freeze. Although they knew who it was, they were still excited. They were going to be late, and hurried to open the door.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Draco, Harry and Blaise were waiting nervously outside Hermione's door. They could hear giggling and outright laughter. They all knew what the girls' costumes were, but they knew that they would look better than before. Draco looked dashing in his vampire costume, with his hair mussed carefully and his fangs showing. Harry was the headless horseman, and although he had no horse, he didn't have a head either! Blaise had thrown the ogre idea out the window and chose to match with Pansy. He was Hades, god of Death, and Persephone's husband. His costume was charmed to counter Pansy's and kill the flowers appearing behind her. When the door opened, all three boys held their breaths. Pansy came out first, looking absolutely stunning in her Persephone costume and her flowery makeup. Blaise pulled Pansy to him and kissed her. Next out was Ginny, who looked regal and every bit Victorian. Harry was dressed in the Victorian times as well, but it was nothing compared to Ginny's costume, which billowed out gracefully. Finally, a smoky-eyed Hermione Granger floated out. Draco's breath caught, and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. She was amazing. Her hair flowed down her back, and the wreath in her hair picked out her eyes and matched the costume. Draco pulled the flying Hermione into his embrace, careful not to crush the wings.

"You look indescribably gorgeous Mi." He whispered, and kissed her lightly.

They walked to the Hall, and Lupin introduced them in pairs. When Lupin called Hermione and Draco, the reaction of the students was instant. Hermione flew in and landed gracefully, while Draco moved impossibly fast next to Hermione. They bowed and entered. The Hall was decorated just as Hermione had imagined. The drapes were haunting and the candles were dim and gave the Hall a spooky gloom to it. There were enchanted traps here and there, meant to give everyone a good scare. Occasionally someone would step on a trap and the entire Hall would scream with fear. It was the most fun Hermione had ever had planning a Halloween ball.

"You have your wand with you?" He whispered, while dancing with her. The group rendezvoused at the punch bowl, and everyone was talking non-stop about their costumes. Hermione and Draco made their rounds, complimenting and thanking everyone who talked to them. At eleven, Hermione went up to announce the best-dressed award for both male and female.

"The first prize goes to…Pansy Parkinson, for her beautiful design on Persephone!" Hermione announced excitedly.

Pansy looked shocked that she had won, and she hurried to the podium to take a bow.

Draco announced that Theodore Nott had won the best-dressed costume for the males for his very muggle costume. Theodore was dressed as a pirate, a classic for muggles, but unique in every way for the students in Hogwarts.

"He must have taken it from the movie." Draco whispered, and Hermione snickered quietly. She looked up to look for Pansy, but they had already left.

She thanked everyone for their amazing costumes and introduced the Sisters, who were invited to perform here at Hogwarts. At eleven thirty, Harry and Ginny left to guard the entrance. As they were leaving, the giant pumpkin exploded, and confetti, as well as candy, floated down from the ceiling. Everyone reached up to grab the candy and the conversation resumed. Hermione sighed, feeling melancholy. Almost nobody here knew of the bloody battle that was going to ensue once the clock struck midnight.

At eleven forty-five, She flew up, out of his reach, and laughed as he tried to catch her. Suddenly, she somehow lost her balance and dropped, managing to catch herself mere inches from the floor. Draco left the Hall with her to the second passageway.

Soon, they heard feet running and the ghostly whispers signaling the Death Eaters were fast approaching. Hermione drew her wand from the pocket in her dress, cleverly concealed by the material. Draco drew his from his pocket and leaned against the wall.

"It's started." He stated, matter-of-factly. Hermione nodded, steeled herself, and waited for the hell to break out.

**A/n: It's long for me, almost 3000 words. (: I'm updating quicker than the last time though. The fight scene is next! Woohoo! After that maybe a final chapter, then an epilogue. THEN… We're done! Thank you, ALL OF YOU, for making this story your favourite to read. It really means a lot to me. Yes, YOU, YOU, YOU and ESPECIALLY YOU. Thank you. I love you guys. **

**~Mysterytears97~**


	21. Fight or Flight

**A/n: Aww, the story's ending soon. Oh well. I'd probably have maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. (: This one, an 'aftermath' and maybe a two-part epilogue. So I'm hoping for 25 chapters. Okay I'm just rambling now…**

**So…**

**Shoutouts!**

**Caramelapple01: I'm honoured you spent your sleep hours reading this. This chapter is dedicated to you. (: Thank you, and I hope you'll enjoy my stories in the future. (:**

**greatEXpectationz: *Dramatic music* HAHA. Thanks for the review (:**

**Finch98: Thank you my faithful reviewer! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP.**

**Now…**

**Chapter 21- Fight or Flight**

_Recap:_

"_It's started." He stated, matter-of-factly. Hermione nodded, steeled herself, and waited for the hell to break out. _

Chapter 21- Fight or Flight

**-LUCINDA POV-**

I was so scared for Draco, Hermione, Dad, Harry, Blaise, Pansy and everyone who was fighting. I just wish I could go up there and yell, "Stop it!"

It would make life so much easier. I sighed, and dropped down onto the fluffy pillows. Dad had brought me to the Manor to hide. I was not to leave the room until they came back for me. _At least I'm safe_, I thought sadly. Resignedly, I pulled out a book and tried to read, but my mind kept playing horrible images of everyone dying.

**-END OF POV-**

**-LUCIUS POV-**

"He was holding a _muggle _camera!" I yelled. And the Death Eaters who had secretly rebelled against Voldermort cheered. It gave them incentive to go against him, to ruin his plans for world domination.

"We will strike when the fighting has begun in the Hall!" Again, more cheers. Inside, I was a nervous wreck. Although I exuded confidence and arrogance, I was terrified for tonight. What if it backfired? What if Voldermort still won? _We'd all be dead ducks. _I thought dryly. Our rebel group was unusual. Some were the strongest fighters, while others were forced to join, and had hated Voldermort since the beginning. Gathering all the courage I had in me, we advanced. To victory, or to failure, I wasn't sure yet. I just knew that I would never stop until my son, his beloved, and my daughter were all safe.

**-END OF POV-**

Shuffling was heard, as well as soft curses, but nothing was seen. Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her passionately. Hermione responded instantly, and opened her mouth to his. As much as Draco wished it were a kiss for love, it wasn't. It was a planned kiss, to distract the Death Eaters from detecting the layers of spells. It worked, and many of them were caught in the first layer. When the cloaks flew off and they started struggling against the spells. Draco and Hermione broke away, and gave each other determined looks. They held their wands out in case they needed to stop any of them who made it through the first layer. A few smarter ones managed to get through the first spell, but were caught by the second spell, a body-binding spell. Just like that, all of them were lying on the floor. Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion. It couldn't be that easy, could it? Suddenly, Hermione heard a quiet rustling. She shot a random stun spell and caught someone in the shoulder. She gasped when the person dropped to the floor with a loud thud. The first group was a decoy! Immediately, Draco and Hermione started casting spells and curses as quickly as they could. They heard bodies dropping, but the spells weren't detecting anybody. Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. She grabbed a holder and transfigured it into a can of white paint. She threw the paint all over the floor and upwards. Suddenly, there were figures covered in white paint advancing towards them. Those that managed to avoid the paint were still making their footsteps visible.

"Great idea Mi!" It became much easier to stun them. The Death Eaters retaliated and Hermione quickly cast a strong shield charm, but not before a wayward curse hit her in the arm. She yelped in pain, but determinedly held the shield up. Draco continued shooting every charm, spell and curse he could remember. After waves and waves of Death Eaters, they suddenly stopped. Hermione dropped the shield and fell to the floor. Draco rushed to her side and transfigured the empty can into two rolls of bandages. He tightly wound Hermione's bleeding arm and tied the bandage.

"It's the best I can do. I'm sorry. Can you hold up?" He asked, concern filling his silver grey eyes. She winced slightly but nodded.

"At least it didn't hit my legs." She said and got off the floor.

"I'd stay here but I think the attack here is over. What about you?" Draco asked. Hermione was about to respond, but as she opened her mouth four Aurors came running down.

"Go… go upstairs. Gather all the other students down here and go." The Aurors ordered. Hermione and Draco ran to Pansy and Blaise. They had bruises and cuts, but nothing too major. Together, they ran up to the Hall, only to see chaos. Everyone was fighting everyone else. Goblin-made marauder maps lay scattered on the ground, long forgotten as they fought for their lives. Draco ducked as a Cruico curse flew just past his ear.

"Draco! Come join us! Help us!" Bellatrix yelled, laughing crazily. She shot a killing curse at Ginny, who just managed to deflect it. Molly Weasley got mad.

"Nobody tries to kill my daughter you bitch!" Letting out a battle yell, she shot curse after curse at Bellatrix, who was hurriedly backing up, not expecting the elder Weasley to have such tenacity.

"Avada Kedava!" Molly yelled, hitting Bellatrix Square in the chest. Bellatrix's face turned to shock and all the blood drained from her face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she dropped onto the floor, dead. Hermione cheered loudly, then screamed as Ginny was hit with a Cruico curse. She turned to see Peter Pettigrew laughing evilly.

"Avada Kedava." She whispered, deadly calm, and he fell over, dead. She handed the unconscious Ginny to Molly, and fought her way through to where Harry and Voldermort were circling each other.

"_Hissssss…"_She suddenly heard. She turned, and saw Theodore being cornered by Nagini. She picked up a stone and was just about to throw it at Nagini, when it struck. She watched in horror as Nagini ripped Theodore Nott into pieces, leaving nothing behind. She choked, and was about to stumble her way back into the crowd, when she heard the hiss, this time much closer to her. She turned, terrified, and let out a strangled scream when she saw Nagini slowly making its way to her. She backed up until her back hit the wall. The giant snake was about to launch itself at her when Neville came out of nowhere, and cut the snake's head off in one fell swoop. The snake writhed, then shriveled. Hermione was still in shock, but was composed enough to thank him profusely for saving her life.

**-HARRY POV-**

Voldermort and I were circling each other, watching each other like hawks.

"Give up Potter. I have the elder wand, and nothing you do will ever beat this wand." He started laughing manically but choked suddenly. He grabbed his heart, where it was supposed to be anyway, and groaned, almost falling to his knees.

"NO!" He gasped. I had a feeling Nagini had just been killed. I should have taken that chance.

"Voldermort, you can rot in hell for all I care. You killed my parents," I shot a spell at him. "You tried to kill my friends," I shot another spell. "You tried to kill me! You think you can control me, control my friends, but you're wrong." I cursed Voldermort again and he gasped in pain.

"You can try, as hard as you want, but you will never win, simply because you are incapable of love. The elder wand will never work for you. Even if I'm not using my own wand, I have the love from everyone in the Hall. Ultimately Voldermort, _you lose._" I snapped. He laughed weakly, and got to his feet.

"Passionate speech Potter, but not good enough. Avada Kedava!" He yelled.

I repelled the spell as quickly as I could. It was a brilliant battle of green and red. I thought of everyone I loved, everyone I had lost, and I found the power to push it further. By some unknown miracle, Voldermort suddenly stopped. I stopped as well, my wand still raised for battle. But I found that unnecessary because he was disintegrating, right before my eyes. Eventually, there was nothing left but his robes, and the Elder wand. I walked over, not being able to believe it.

**-GINNY POV- **

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor just outside the chaos that was the Hall. I got up, rather unsteady, and was about to go back into the fighting when I heard glass shattering, just down the hallway. I ran towards the noise, and stopped when I rounded the curve.

"No, no, no!" I cried. It was professor Lupin and my brother, Fred. They were both on the floor, unconscious. I was pretty sure they were dead.

"Look here. A little girl. Do you want to play?" One of the Death Eaters chuckled. I looked at them, fire flaring in my eyes.

"You. Killed. My. Brother." Deadly calm, I pointed my wand at them and killed them. When I was sure they were dead, I broke down, crying over Fred. When I heard more noise, I jumped, but didn't raise my wand to whoever was behind me. I was consumed with grief, for my lost brother, and my professor. A person came and hugged me from behind. I turned and saw it was Ron. He too, had tears in his eyes. A fresh wave of tears hit me and we sat like that, ignoring the fight, just a brother and sister mourning for their loss, hating the war for tearing our family apart.

**-END OF POV-**

**-DRACO POV-**

I looked around frantically. In this huge mess of people I had lost Hermione! I was about to go the entrance of the Hall when I thought I saw Uncle Sev lying near the windows.

"Uncle Sev!" I cried, pushing and shoving everyone out of my way, sending curses to every Death Eater I saw. When I got to him I choked, and tears filled my eyes. He had been violently attacked by Nagini, and what was left was a gory, irreparable mess.

"_That stupid snake. It's going to wish it was never born!" _I thought venomously.

"Uncle Sev, are you…" I trailed off, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Do...do… you have a vial?" He sputtered, blood dripping from his lips. I grabbed a goblet nearby and transfigured it into a vial. Using the last of his strength, he pulled a silvery thread from his temple. I recognized it right away. Holding out the vial, he poured the memory in.

"G –give this to Harry. He will understand my actions. Tell him… tell him I'm… sorry." He whispered, gripping my hand with his last bit of strength. Just like that, I watched the only man who I ever cared for slip away from me. His grip slackened and I pulled away, letting the tears fall freely. I sniffed, and wiped the tear streaks away. I turned to look at Hermione, glad she did not suffer the same fate. I couldn't live without her.

**-END OF POV-**

"It's over." Harry whispered, then repeated it again.

"IT'S OVER!" The war was won. Everyone cheered. Some wept for their losses in the war. Death Eaters were being rounded up both here and in the streets. Hermione looked around for Draco and saw him by the table, not moving.

"Draco!" She screamed. She ran as fast as she could, and was almost to him when Lucius Malfoy stopped her.

"Wait Miss Granger. He needs time. Severus has died." He said solemnly.

Hermione gasped and tears filled her eyes. She let out a small sob, and hugged Lucius. To her surprise, he returned the hug.

"Thank you Lucius." She said simply. He nodded and left. Hermione stood there, patiently waiting for Draco to finish. When he turned, she winced to see that he looked so much more beaten up than her. She ran into his arms and cried.

"Theodore's dead, Fred's dead, Professor Lupin and Snap are both dead." She sobbed into his shirt. Draco let tears fall silently but held her, giving her the strength he knew she needed.

"Hey, love, look at me. I'm not dead. You're not dead. Potter and Weasley aren't dead. I know Blaise and Pansy aren't dead either. There are so many people who aren't dead. Don't just dwell on the deaths Hermione, celebrate the living too." He kissed her lightly, and pulled her to where Harry and Ron were.

"Harry, do you mind looking after her a while? I need to talk to my Father and my sister." Harry nodded and pulled Hermione into his embrace. Together, they went to look at the dead and the injured. I looked at Hermione one last time before heading to Professor Dumbledore's Floo.

**A/n: Oh god that was so hard to write. I had to stop a couple of times. I couldn't go through with re-reading what I had written so please please tell me if I wrote anything wrong. Thank you! (: And review! I've got the Epilogue planned out already. ^^**


	22. Painful Joys

**A/n: Last chapter before the Epilogue! I want to thank all those who favourited, reviewed, and added the alerts to AUT! I love you guys so much, even if we've never met. Thank you for supporting me all the way. **

**Shoutouts! **

**PokemonKittyPotter: You make my day. Every time I see that a smile just pastes itself on my face. Thank you! **

**JDeppIsMyLovely: Thank you! unfortunately you're gonna have to wait a little longer^^ **

**Pinkcrazyness: Thanks^^**

**greatEXpectationz: Thank you! You've been really faithful to this story. Love ya! **

**Finch98: It was, but it was necessary. (: **

**Peacelovepotter09: You're welcome! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP. I do however, own most of the storyline. (:**

**Chapter 22- Painful Joys**

_Recap:_

_Together, they went to look at the dead and the injured. I looked at Hermione one last time before heading to Professor Dumbledore's Floo_.

Chapter 22- Painful Joys

"I can go no further. I'm sorry Draco." Lucius, who was handcuffed and accompanied by two Aurors.

Draco nodded in understanding and hugged his father, something he never did. Lucius hugged him back and said, "I'm so proud of you son. Don't ever forget that. Take Hermione with you to the Manor. She'll be glad to see Lucinda." He resignedly followed the Aurors out so they could Disapparate back to Ministry Headquarters.

He hurried back to the Hall, but spotted Hermione crying into Harry's shoulder, and decided she needed some time alone.

He threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and called, "Malfoy Manor."

He landed on his bum, roughly. He dusted himself off before going into the main room.

"Lucinda!" Draco called. He waited a few seconds before he heard a distinct slamming and the quick pattering of feet. Soon, Lucinda appeared and she flung herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly, and told her that they were going back to Hogwarts.

"Where's Father?" She asked tentatively. Although they had gotten closer when Lucinda was at the Manor, she was still somewhat afraid of him.

Draco sat her down and told her that Lucius had to go to Azkaban to serve his sentence. Lucinda didn't burst into tears, but instead she just nodded her head, trying desperately not to cry.

Draco pulled her to him and rocked her quietly. He thought about how he would never have done this a year ago.

"_What a year it's been." _ He thought, smirking. A year ago he'd have laughed at this little girl's pain, and he would still be calling Hermione a mudblood. If anyone told him, a year ago, that he was going to fall in love with Hermione Granger, he would have laughed hysterically and said, "No fucking way would I marry that mudblood prude."

He smiled grimly, remembering the jerk he used to be and how Hermione had changed him for the better. He would be eternally grateful to her, and swore that he'd show it everyday, for as long as he lived.

After Lucinda's tears had subsided, he told her to wait while he took something from the vaults. He spied it quickly, grabbed it and jogged back upstairs.

"Got it?" Lucinda asked, already knowing what it was. Draco tousled her hair and together, they Floo'ed back to Hogwarts.

**-LUCIUS POV-**

I asked the Aurors if I could talk to Ms. Granger alone. They were reluctant, but seeing as it _was_ Ms. Granger, they relented.

"Ms. Granger?" I asked. She was crying on Potter's shoulder. I wondered why Draco didn't heed my advice about bringing her, but I figured he had his reasons. She turned to look at me, and smiled sadly.

"Yes Lucius? I'm sorry, I look a fright." She gave me a lopsided smile and I chuckled.

"You look fine my dear. May I steal her away for a moment Potter?" I asked, looking at Hermione. Potter looked dubious but Hermione told him to let her go. I held my arm out for her and we walked out of the Hall together.

"That was hilarious!" Hermione whispered. "Did you see the look on Harry's face? He looked like he was going to die!" She giggled. I chuckled; glad that I could at least bring my son's true love some happiness.

"It was quite priceless. However, Ms. Granger, I do need to tell you something. Draco is at the Manor, with Lucinda. I know you're upset and confused about the happenings, and I must tell you first, I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry for every wrongdoing I have placed onto your shoulders, and I'm glad Draco found you. You have a very fine head on those shoulders. You'll set him right." I stopped, to gauge her reaction.

She cracked a smile and said, "Thank you Lucius." Before hugging me. I was stunned, then hugged her back. And this was how Draco found us.

**-END POV-**

"Hello Father, Mi. I'm glad you've finally put your ugly pasts behind you." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Lucinda, who was behind him, launched herself into Lucius' arms, and hugged him for all she was worth.

"I love you daddy." She whispered into the crook of his neck. He immediately clutched her tightly, knowing this moment may not happen again. Draco and Hermione fell into each other's arms, whispering words of comfort to one another, both silently mourning for the loss of their loved ones. Tears were running down her cheeks as she thought of all the people she'd lost.

"Sir? We must leave now." An Auror said awkwardly, breaking the silence. Lucius took a deep breath and stepped away from his family.

"We'll visit you," Hermione said with a smile, and both Draco and Lucinda nodded in agreement. Lucius smiled one last time and walked away from his family.

Draco, Hermione and Lucinda watched him go, until they couldn't see him any longer. With a sigh, they went back into the chaos of the Hall.

The destruction was severe. Ravenclaw tower had been almost totally destroyed, and the main entrance was littered with stone and rubble, as well as the dead. The Quidditch field was burnt to the ground, leaving nothing but ashes. The Hall itself had suffered, holes in the wall and crumbling pillars. It was dusty and dirty everywhere they went. Hermione, Draco and Lucinda walked round, comforting those who needed it and paying their respects to the dead. As Hermione was turning to walk to the podium, she spotted someone, lying lifelessly on the floor. Someone, with shocking pink hair. Her mouth dropped in horror.

_No, no, no! _She thought, pushing her way towards the person. There, underneath the rubble, lay a very dead Tonks. She crumpled onto the ground, sobbing quietly, wondering who would look after Lupin and Tonks' baby, not that both of them were gone. She was so sick of this, so sick of death and doom and destruction. She wanted to hide, for the ground to swallow her up whole until everything was fixed.

No, she told herself, determinedly getting off the floor. She walked to the podium with a new confidence and took charge.

"_Sonorous."_ She said, then spoke directly to everyone.

"I know all of you are hurting, and all you want to do is curl up and cry till you have no more energy, but it's no use to mourn the dead. They've already gone, to a much better place, and we should celebrate their life, no matter how long or how short, because they got the chance to live. I know the pain, I feel it too, but now our main priority is to help the injured, help repair the school as quickly as we can so the air will become easier to breathe, and the injured won't run the risk of an infection. Hufflepuffs, both current and past, go help Mdm. Pomfrey with anything she might need. Slytherins, past and present, go with Gryffindor and clear the rubble as best you can. Ravenclaws, please go clear the air, and do whatever you can to make life easier." She stopped, and watched as everyone co-operated and quickly shuffled out of the Hall.

Draco came up to her and together they helped Mdm. Pomfrey clean injuries best they could, levitated those that needed other attention to the Floo to bring to St. Mungos. When they finished that, Hermione went to check on the Slytherins and Gryffindors. She was worried about pairing the houses together, but she had no choice, as they were the two strongest houses, physically at least. To her surprise, most of them were working together seamlessly, no one was trying to do someone else's job, and other than the exceptional push and shove, it was very, orderly. Draco was clearly shocked as well, but blamed it on the shock.

"Really? The shock? That's the best you can come up with Draco?" She asked skeptically, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, it's true" he teased. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

Hours later, it was already dark, and most of the bodies had been transferred to St. Mungos. Everyone was exhausted, and was leaning against the walls of the Hall. Hermione was asleep on Draco's shoulder, the long and tragic day having taken a severe toll on her, both mentally and physically. Harry scribbled something on a piece of scrap parchment he found on the floor and pushed it to Draco.

Draco looked at him curiously but opened the note. His face broke into a wide grin and he chuckled softly when he read its contents.

"_I may hate your guts Malfoy, but you make her happy, and I'm glad. Be good to her, or I will personally whip your ass. –Harry"_

When the Hall was almost empty, he called a sleepy Lucinda and carried Hermione back to the Headroom. After he tucked Hermione in, he asked Lucinda if she'd like to stay with them.

"We don't have to stay at the Manor. There's a place called White Rose Hall, that also belongs to us, but its surprisingly not tainted by any of the weird crap going on here." He mused. The more he thought about it the better it sounded. Taking them away from this place and starting anew, Lucinda, Hermione and him. Luce would have to come back here, but in the meantime she could be homeschooled. After all, she was going to have the smartest witch and wizard as her tutors, and as her family. Now, if only he could find the right time to ask Hermione…

"Draco, I'd love to stay there. It sounds fantastic. But, what about Hermione? Aren't you in love with her?" Lucinda asked, her silver grey eyes widening slightly.

"Of course I love her Luce, but I don't know if she'd accept my proposal. She's still mourning, so it might be better to hold on for a bit before I try. By the way, how's it going with you and your vampire guardian?" Draco asked teasingly. Although he knew the story behind Lucinda's actual identity, and that Damon was her soulmate, he enjoyed teasing the hell out of her. She did have a mind of a seventeen year old after all.

"Really Draco? Don't go there. He'll be dropping by soon." She smiled wistfully, bid him goodnight and went back to the Slytherin rooms. Draco sat on the sofa, staring into the dying embers of the fire, thinking long and hard about how on earth he was going to propose to her.

**-NEXT MORNING-**

It was late morning when Draco woke up. He stretched and rubbed his neck, trying to get rid of the crick there. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and sniffed the air, smelling eggs, bacon and cookies.

"Mi! Are you cooking breakfast?" He yelled, too lazy to get off the couch.

"Yeah I am! Come help me you lazy bum!" She yelled back.

He chuckled and slowly pulled himself of the couch and walked leisurely to the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He chuckled again and helped Hermione with breakfast.

"What's with the buffet? We do have elves here to supply us with the food you know." Draco smiled gently then grimaced when Hermione hit him with her wet towel.

"I'm cooking breakfast for Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Th–and us." She stumbled, and went back to cooking, tears welling in her eyes. Draco stopped her, and pulled her to face him. She tried but failed miserably, to look him in the eye.

"Hush my love, look. We'll hold our own private ceremony for him, alright? Don't cry Hermione, don't cry." She buried her head into his chest and sought his comfort. He gave it willingly, mourning for his friend but lending her his strength to get through the day.

"I love you Draco, and I'm sorry." She gave him a shy smile and finished up with breakfast.

Draco looked at her, totally bewildered. She laughed and pointed to his shirt, which was stained with her tears. He mock glared at her and went to change his shirt. Soon, the door resounded with a knock and Hermione hurried to open the door. She opened it and greeted Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy with slightly reddened eyes. They all gave her a hug and thanked her for breakfast.

Soon, they all tucked into the spread of food in front of them while they talked amicably, and together held a small, private funeral for Theodore. Hermione conjured a fire in the fireplace, and everyone said his or her final piece to him.

"Although you're a major pain in the ass, you're also my best friend. I'll miss you. " Draco said, tears welling up.

After Draco had gone, it was Hermione's turn. She was already outright crying, the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Theodore Nott you arrogant prick, I never thought I'd be crying over you. Thank you for everything you've done for the Order, and for me. I'm sorry I couldn't stop that wretched snake. I'll miss you, even if I've just met you." Hermione sniffled again and walked away from the fire, throwing one of his belongings into the dancing flames. Draco enveloped her in a big hug, and told her to take deep calming breaths. Eventually her hiccups calmed and she pulled away from Draco.

"Thank you," She whispered quietly.

Draco just smiled tenderly and mouthed, "I love you."

When all was done, they sat together, lounging on the different chairs, thinking about the hectic year it had been.

"Guys, I just realized we're all graduating soon, and we haven't even taken our N.E.W.T.S. Oh dear," Hermione groaned aloud. She didn't want to fail her last year of school!

Everyone in the room slowly came to that realization that they had not taken their exams yet.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Dumbledore will figure something out." Draco assured the nearly panicking Hermione. She nodded and they decided to talk about Theo, each giving a piece of information, or an incident about him.

"It was terrifying, watching, helpless, as Nagini tore at him and just… devoured everything." Hermione whispered, voice breaking in strange places.

"I remember in fourth year, we pulled a prank on McGonagall and Theo took the blame for it, even though it was totally my fault." Blaise said, smiling at the memory.

Draco was about to say something when the bells chimed three times, signaling everyone was to gather at the Hall. The group hurried to the Hall, wondering why they were all being called.

All the teachers were there, all except Dumbledore. There was much murmuring in the Hall, all speculating the absence of their beloved Headmaster.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall called. The Hall quieted instantly. Hermione watched as she took a deep breath and confirmed her worst fears.

"Professor Dumbledore is dead, killed just moments before the battle between Harry and Voldermort, killed by Professor Snape, who also died while in battle. Today, at four o'clock, we will hold a mass funeral, for all those who have passed on. Following, we will be releasing your N.E.W.T.S results, according to how your studies have been throughout this year." Professor McGonagall paused, trying to keep composed. Hermione took the initiative and walked up to her, and asked her what else needed to be said.

"After the results are out, the holidays will begin immediately. School will be off-limits, as heavy repairs are needed. Those who are not in their final year of school, school will not begin as per normal, but instead when the repairs are completed. You are dismissed." Hermione repeated when an emotional Professor McGonagall was whispering to her.

"Thank you Hermione, for everything. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for the sacrifices you've made for us, and the things you've had to give up." She said, and Hermione blushed.

Draco tugged her sleeve and they began walking down the steps when a teacher stopped them and asked if they, along with a few friends, would help with the preparations for the funeral. They agreed and went to look for the rest of the group.

"Hey, come help us with the funeral prep." Draco asked Pansy and Blaise while Hermione went to look for Harry and Ginny.

At two o'clock, they walked down to the field of green next to the lake, and saw two rows of coffins with their names there. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Pansy and Blaise paid their final respects to the dead, and, with magic, they levitated the snow-white-canopy. Following that, they charmed all the flowerpots to place themselves in the right positions and raised the podium onto the stage. They also charmed the chairs to be put into neat rows.  
>Hermione sighed with relief when the preparations were finally finished. They rushed everything and managed to finish with five minutes to spare. People started streaming in from everywhere, on brooms, on foot, or even by apparition. Soon, the funeral parlor was filled to the brim with people, those whom had lost immediate family were asked to sit in front, while others sat in the further rows. The first of the casualties was professor Dumbledore. Hermione and Draco stood together, and represented the entire school to say their final words to him.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore was a great wizard, and an amazing headmaster. He always knew what you truly wanted even before you asked it of him," Hermione began.

"The Professor would never give you what you want, but what you need, and not always will you know you need it." Draco continued smoothly from where Hermione left off.

"We are here, representing Hogwarts School of Wizardry to wish Professor Albus Dumbledore a final farewell." Hermione finished, and bowed slightly. Draco bowed as well and together, they left the stage. Once they were off the stage, a reporter bounced up to them. Hermione took one look at the reporter and grimaced with disgust. It was none other than Rita Skeeter, who wrote the trash in the Daily Prophet.

"Well, that was awe-inspiring! But I have to ask, when did _this _happen?" Rita asked, motioning to Draco's arm round Hermione's waist.

"None of your business Skeeter." Draco sneered and pushed her out of the way. Rita however, would not be deterred, and followed them around, right up to the entrance of the headroom. Hermione threw up her hands in frustration and whipped out her wand.

"Listen bitch, leave us alone or I will hex your sorry arse into next year!" She spat. "And don't think I'm incapable o doing that." She warned softly, her voice as cold as ice. Rita's eyes widened with fear and hurried off. Hermione stood back, confused.

"Er, you were scary and all, but I know why she ran. Look," Draco said nervously, and pointed to Hermione's arm, where the sleeve had fallen to her elbow and the Dark Mark was bared for all to see. She gasped in horror and pulled the sleeve up, glancing around to make sure n0 one else would be here.

Burying her head in her hands, she slid down the wall and started crying. Draco was at a loss of what to do, and sat next to her, comforting her until she fell asleep.

**-NEXT DAY-**

Everyone who was not injured or dead was in the Great Hall, having breakfast prepared by the elves. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy were eating at an empty table at Gryffindor. With Dumbledore gone, nobody had much appetite, except for Ron, who was eating like there was no tomorrow, and making loud rude noises. Glares were cast his way and Hermione shot a silencing spell at him to make him shut up. She smirked when he tried to speak, but failed. Draco laughed outright at Ron's misfortune and Hermione hit him on the shoulder, but she was smiling as well.

Suddenly, there was a loud flap of wings, and owls came pouring in through the windows, carrying the Daily Prophet and other family goods. Within minutes after the newspapers had dropped everyone was whispering and casting cautious glances at Hermione and Draco. She winced and picked up the newspaper. Staring back at her was a picture of herself and Draco looking very happy, but the headlines underneath screamed murder. They said, in glaringly big, black words,

**DEATH EATER COUPLE? **

Hermione cast a fire spell on the paper and watched it as it burned. Draco saw the headline, opened his and read the article before ripping it into shreds and pulling Hermione up onto the podium. The Hall went silent.

"Who here believes what Rita Skeeter is saying?" He asked angrily. Not a single hand was raised.

"Yes, it's true we took the Mark, but what Skeeter wrote is utter rubbish. I…" Hermione's voice failed her suddenly, and she looked to Draco for help.

"Basically, she took the Mark to save my life. She took the Mark, although she knew it would cause her great harm, because she saw it as an opportunity to figure out Voldermort's plans and find ways to give the ideas to the Order to stop the Death Eaters. Would any of you have done it for us? For the wizarding world? I highly doubt so." Draco sneered.

"Skeeter wrote that we took the Mark to betray the order, and she said I wasn't worthy of being called a heroine. I'm not fishing for anything, compliments especially, but it hurts. I wonder, if Ms. Rita Skeeter were in my shoes, would she take the Mark, or would she let Voldermort kill the one she loves?" Hermione said calmly, clearly, and it had a terrifying effect on everybody.

"Skeeter, if you're listening, which I'm sure you are, listen clearly. You, are just a cowardly spineless little girl who's looking for attention by leeching off everyone else's. Go to hell bitch, and don't even think about coming back." Draco spat angrily, and stormed off the podium.

It was silence. Then, slowly, one by one, people, students and teachers alike, started applauding and cheering for them. Most of the students had been pinned by Rita at least once, with the Golden Trio and Draco getting the worst of it. It was relatively enjoyable to have someone publicly put her down.

Draco calmed himself down, and smiled. He walked back up to the podium, and pulled it out from his pocket.

**A/n: Dun dun dun! HAHAHA. MUAHAHAHAH. CLIFFHANGER. What was it? Keep reading to find out! So sorry for the super late update. My granddad just passed away and his hometown has no internet access. So… R&R please and thank you! ^^**


	23. The Answers

**A/n: This is part one of my epilogue. Thank you to all who sent their condolences, they're much appreciated. (:**

**Lalalala~ Now…**

**Shoutouts: **

**JDeppIsMyLovely: It's alright thank you. thanks babe! I know I'm evil muahaha(: **

**Finch98: It's alright. Haha, everyone seems to know. It's so predictable right?**

**greatEXpectationz: Shhh! Don' tell anyone haha (:**

**Chapter 23- The Answers**

_Recap:_

_He walked back up to the podium, and pulled it out from his pocket. _

Chapter 23- The Answers

Everyone gasped in shock. Hermione, who was walking back to the table, turned when the collective sound was heard. Draco quickly hid the item and motioned for her to come back up.

"Hermione, don't get mad, don't hit me, don't scream in shock, and most importantly, say _yes._" He started, when she reached the podium. She nodded nervously, and a knowing smile tugged at her lips. He revealed the item, which he hid behind his back, and knelt to the ground. Sighs went around everywhere, and awws could be heard.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do the great honour of being my lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, for rich or for poor? Although in this case it would just be rich," Draco smirked, and the Hall laughed.

Hermione was blushing furiously and she whispered one word, "_Yes." _

The Hall erupted in cheers and Draco picked her up and twirled her around. Everyone began standing and clapping, some even hooting out cheers of congratulations. Draco put Hermione down and cupped her cheek. Clinking glasses

Could be heard all round, a sound slowly getting louder.

"Well Mi, we have to do as the audience asks, right?" Draco asked, and before she could respond, he kissed her. It was a kiss overflowing with love and passion. Hermione moaned softly and responded with equal fervour. When they finally broke apart, both were panting, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

"Thank you everyone for helping me kiss my beautiful fiancée in public!" He laughed and pulled Hermione back to their seats.

"Congratulations Hermione! You deserve it." Pansy squealed in excitement and hugged her. She smiled and hugged the ecstatic girl back.

"Pansy, I know it's early, but would you be my bridesmaid?" Hermione asked, knowing full well she'd accept.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pansy squeaked, and Hermione laughed.

"Ginny, would you–" She began, but the redhead girl had already hugged her.

"Be your maid-of-honour? I'd be honoured." She said calmly, then giggled in excitement.

As they walked past the tables, congratulations were yelled out, some friendly insults, which had them in fits of laughter, and hugs went all around. They were almost to the doors when another redhead stepped out from the crowd.

It was like someone had doused a fire in her. Hermione's face, originally glowing with happiness, automatically frowned, her expression turning stormy. Chin up, she walked to Ron, and stood in front of him, arms crossed and an expectant eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry Mione." Ron choked out. Hermione did the first thing she thought of. She slapped him. The Hall gasped at her sudden anger and violence.

"You, have the nerve to apologize? You hurt me so much more than Draco's original insults ever could! You know why? Because, you were supposed to be my best friend, and yet when I took the Mark, to save your sorry ass, as well as everyone else's, you insult me, and you take me for granted, always! I'm tired of it Ron! If you have the brains to ask anyone, anyone in this room, if I had loved you, and was waiting for you, this time last year, they'd have all said yes. If you'd asked me I'd have said yes!" She yelled, and stopped to breathe.

"You're just an ignorant fool! You hurt me more than Draco, Voldermort, or any kind of physical pain could. You broke my heart Ron, when you kissed Lavender Brown, when you called me a mudblood, a slut, a bitch and whatever else you said. You want my forgiveness?" She asked, eyes burning with anger.

His eyes widened in realization and fear, and he stood frozen in his spot.

"Earn it." She said softly, pushed him out of the way, and stormed out of the Hall, leaving a very angry Draco and a stunned Ron behind.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you, you stupid weasel." He hissed, and went after Hermione.

He found her easily, sitting in their transfiguration class, crying to herself softly. Draco walked to her but found that she had put up a shield. He rapped gently on the shield, and she turned and dropped the shield for him to enter.

"I-I- I'm fine Drac-co." She hiccupped and rubbed her eyes.

Draco just laughed lightly and pulled her to him. She burrowed her head into his chest and clenched her fists into his shirts.

"Hush baby, you know he's a jerk. I know you've known and loved him for a long time, but you gotta let go. He's not the same anymore. He just can't accept who we are." He told her, pulling away to look at her. Using one finger, he pulled her chin up.

"I love you, and I hope it's enough for you, because it is for me." He leaned in and kissed her.

She responded instantly, and moaned, pushing him onto the floor.

"It's all I'll ever need Draco, and I love you too."

**-AFTER- **

They walked out, feeling satisfied and a little sleepy. Laughing quietly, they passed the Great Hall, where it was now silent, and they reminisced about this afternoon's joy, before Ron ruined it.

"Hoot!" An owl called and dropped a letter at Hermione and Draco's feet. Curious, Draco picked it up and opened it.

_Send Hermione to Gryffindor towers. You go to the Headroom. _

It wasn't signed. They looked at it curiously but followed the instructions.

**-DRACO POV-**

I had a suspicion that the guys were throwing a bachelor party for me, and a bachelorette party for her. Of course, being me, I didn't say anything, but I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my lips. Running a hand through my hair, I said the password and entered.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. I laughed, totally expecting it, yet pasting an over-exaggerated look of shock on my face. Blaise saw through it instantly and clapped my on the shoulder. Most of the Slytherins were there, with Potter and a few others from the Order.

"Is this a bachelor party? Where are all the strippers?" I yelled over the music assaulting my eardrums.

"Just you wait. They'll be here soon." Blaise said, and grinned manically.

I groaned, not really wanting to know what that grin meant.

**-END OF POV-**

**-HERMIONE POV-**

"No freaking way!" I yelled vehemently. Draco was having a bachelor party and I was supposed to be one of the strippers.

"Aw come on Mi! We're all doing it!" Pansy begged. Her, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Luna were all doing it. They only needed me.

"What about all the guys there? I'm not going there to be a slut in front of my fiancé!" I tried again but inside I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"You ONLY have to dance for your fiancé silly!" Ginny laughed and the last of my resistance crumbled. I knew it would be easy. I'd done it before when we were feeling naughty, but never in front of a crowd!

"Fine! I'll do it!" I cried, exasperated.

The girls cheered loudly and threw clothes and lacy underwear at me. Grumbling under my breath I reluctantly went to change.

"PANSY PARKINSON! I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed when I changed. Looking into the mirror, I was wearing almost nothing. I was wearing a halter-top that bared most of my midriff, and extra short shorts and stilettos. To top it all off, Pansy gave me a see through overcoat. It shimmered when I moved it, so I assumed it was just to give me at least a little modesty.

I stepped out, blushing like crazy, and the room went silent.

"What?" I asked, my eyes glued to the floor.

"Nothing Mi, just that, you look freaking hot! You're legs go on for like, forever! Just a little smoky eyes and you'll be irresistible! Plus you're in the fuck-me heels, which is a major bonus!" Ginny replied and laughed, moving to do my face. Pansy worked on my hair, pulling it half up and leaving the rest in soft curls.

"This is the one and only time I'm doing this. You'll regret this when you marry Ginny, Pansy." I ground out. I had to admit though, I looked good.

We charmed our outfits to look like normal clothes and walked towards the headroom.

"What did I just get myself into?" I groaned internally and prepared myself for a long night.

**-END OF POV- **

Hermione knocked on the door. The yelling was suddenly cut off and the door was opened. The girls all lifted their charms and walked in sexily, shaking their hips and winking at the guys.

"Welcome sexy, do you want to dance?" Draco immediately zeroed in on Hermione and pulled her with him. She laughed and declined.

"Sorry pretty boy, but I can't dance with you, not yet." She laughed and walked away, purposely shaking her butt as she walked. Draco just stared at her, mouth gaping. Hermione, Pansy and Ginny transfigured the table into a stage, and danced there. At one point Ginny even transfigured a spear into a pole and they took turns dancing up and down the pole. Draco's eyes were glued to Hermione and his eyes were wide with shock, lust and love.

"Now, the bride will give the groom a lap dance!" Pansy announced excitedly.

Hermione laughed and walked towards Draco. His heart beat sped up, and he could feel his jeans getting tighter. Hermione plopped herself onto his lap and grinded herself into him. He gasped then moaned, gripping her hips. She lifted her arms and caressed his face, gently sliding them downwards. Just as Draco was about to grab her again, she jumped off, and started dancing in front of him.

Draco was already rock hard for her, and if she continued, he was going to climax then and there.

"Oh my god Hermione stop, _please." _ Draco begged.

"Nope! Good luck Draco!" She laughed and kissed his lips lightly, before going off with Ginny to get something to drink.

"Draco! It's time for your challenge." Blaise called out. Draco groaned loudly and pulled himself off the chair, rearranging his jeans so his hard-on was not so obvious.

"Yeah?" He replied reluctantly.

"You're going to get _shaved_." Blaise said, laughing manically.

Draco's eyes widened, and he backed up instantly. Sadly, there were people waiting for him, prepared to catch him if he tried to run.

"Nope! And, Hermione is going to watch." Blaise cackled, and Hermione walked over, looking calm and serene.

"Please don't let them do this to me!" He begged frantically, as she started undoing his jeans. Harry, Blaise, and two other Gryffindors he didn't recognize were restraining him.

"I won't Draco. I'm going to do it myself." She grinned evilly and proceeded to do just that.

After half an hour, Draco was released, and he collapsed into the nearest chair, cupping his tender balls.

"Don't expect any sex tonight Mi, the pain is just too excruciating." He whined and Hermione had the nerve to sit on his balls.

"Oh well. We could always wait until our wedding." She said casually. The party had died down a fair bit and now it was only she, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny and Harry left.

"We'd better make a move. I'm absolutely exhausted!" Ginny yawned hugely and bid them goodnight.

Pansy and Blaise followed soon after.

"Well, it's just you and I now Mi." Draco said, but he yawned halfway, spoiling the entire effect.

"Let's just sleep Draco. I'm really tired. We can always pick it up tomorrow." She yawned again, and was soon asleep.

Draco picked her up gently and lay her down in bed. He looked at her, and turned to go, when she grabbed his hand.

"Sleep with me," she mumbled.

Draco gladly agreed, and slid into the bed, wrapping his arms around his one true love.

**-FEW WEEKS LATER-**

"So I was thinking, maybe hold it here? How about this coming spring?" Hermione asked Draco.

They were planning their own wedding and Hermione wanted it to be at Hogwarts.

"I'm fine with it. You go worry your pretty little head about that, and I'll do the guest list, food and gifts okay? Don't worry Mi, we'll be fine." He assured her as best he could.

She took a deep breath and forced her racing heart to calm.

For the last few weeks, they'd been arguing back and forth about the wedding. Finally, they came to a compromise. Hermione would do the venue and clothes, flowers, tables and seating while Draco did the food and guest list.

"Oh no! Draco we're late for our fitting! Hurry up!" She yelled.

"Calm down woman! Jeez, two weeks into engaged life and she turns all harpy on me," Draco joked, earning a smack from Hermione.

**-WEDDING DRESSES-**

"This one doesn't fit. It's too… old fashioned," Hermione mused. She knew she was picky but she wanted this to be perfect. She was looking through the racks when something caught her eye. She pulled it out and gasped. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a simple off shoulder gown, with an cinched in waist and a full skirt with strategic folds placed. It wasn't an off-white colour, which honestly hurt her eyes, but a softer, creamy pearl white and crystals dotting the gown, making it sparkle every time she moved it. It looked like something a Greek goddess would have worn, and Hermione fell in love instantly with it.

"This is it!" She called. Pansy and Ginny came out and gasped. They nodded, speechless and hurried her to try it on. It was a perfect fit, and Hermione loved it even more. The smooth material slid over her body like butter, and it fit her like a glove, showing off every curve there was to see.

"It's perfect! Now we can go along with your plan of your dream wedding!" Pansy cried excitedly.

Hermione grinned and thought of Draco in a toga. She laughed out loud, unable to hold it in.

"What are you doing laughing like a crazy woman?" Ginny asked.

"I was imagining Draco in a toga." She admitted a little sheepishly.

The girls burst into uncontrollable laughter and bought the dress. They also bought matching bridesmaid dresses for Pansy and Ginny, and a smaller one for Lucinda.

"All done! I hope Draco got his things ready, if not I'm going to kick his sorry arse!" Hermione told her friends, and they headed off to finalize some things for the upcoming wedding.

**A/n: Sorry for the late update! I've just been drowning in school! I didn't read through it so do tell me if I've made any mistakes! R&R! 3 **


	24. The Wedding

**I love you guys! *muacks* haha. Okay I'm on a high. I'll stop rambling. Epilogue part 2! Teehee (: I'm so, so sorry for the darned late update. x.x**

**Shoutouts: **

**Dusk: Aw thanks babe! 3**

**greatEXpectationz: hoho! (:**

**2dEVILINdISGUISE2: Thank you! totally made my day! 3**

**SexyAvalonPrincess: Hehe thank you! it's right below! (:**

**FlowerPower21: I updated! yay! here you go! i couldn't leave you guys like that could i? ^^**

**Lee Kadivar: OH God! Thank you so much! So sorry for the mix up. /: Yes, Cissa's gone. ):**

**Now….**

**Chapter 24- The Wedding**

_Recap:_

"_All done! I hope Draco got his things ready, if not I'm going to kick his sorry arse!" Hermione told her friends, and they headed off to finalize some things for the upcoming wedding._

Chapter 24-The Wedding

"Oh god, oh god, I can't do this!" Hermione fretted nervously. It was the morning of her wedding, and Pansy was doing her hair, while Ginny tries to calm her down.

"Granger! Stop moving! I'm trying to braid your hair!" Pansy grumbled, and yanked gently on her hair to stop her.

Ginny hit Hermione on the shoulder and she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I'm calmer. Sorry Gin." She grinned sheepishly.

Things weren't exactly smooth sailing during the wedding plans. Hermione and Draco argued more than usual, and they usually ended up being pissed at each other for the night, only to make up the next day. It was an exhausting routine, and it happened at least three times a week. She shuddered inwardly when she recalled their latest spat.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Just shut up Draco! I'm trying to concentrate!" Hermione yelled._

"_Oh? Well, if you'd stop harping at me all the time, and actually do something, I wouldn't be here now would I?" Draco retorted angrily. _

"_Urgh! Why are you so infuriating Malfoy?" She threw her pen down in frustration. _

"_ME? You aren't any better!" He yelled back. _

_They were both fuming at this point, and Hermione wanted to scream. _

_She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Draco glared at her but reluctantly did the same. _

"_Why are we always fighting Draco?" She asked quietly, sinking onto the floor, leaning against the couch._

"_I don't know Mi. I wish I did, but I don't. I guess you could say it's just pre-wedding jitters. I guess there's still this part of me that doesn't want to be tied down," He said gently. _

_Hermione's eyes widened, filling with hurt and tears. She stood up and sprinted away, wanting to be anywhere but with him._

_**-**_**END FLASHBACK-**

They had made up the next day, but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking of the exact same thing.

"Malfoy, stop moving will you? I'm still trying to take your measurements so you can go the damn tailors." Blaise grumbled, and Draco winced.

If Hermione ever knew he'd forgotten to get his tux, he'd never hear the end of it. He was supposed to have gotten it last week but he was so busy with the wedding preparations he had totally forgotten. Now, on the morning of his wedding day, Blaise was rushing to get his measurements done so his tailor could use magic and give him his tux. It was going to be a deep grey colour, totally contrasting with Hermione's wedding dress. He didn't know what it was, just that it was an eggshell white. His eyes glazed over and he thought about slowly stripping her clothing off her.

"Done." Blaise said, and apparated to the tailors to get the tux. They were at the Manor, while the girls were at Hogwarts.

"Only Granger would want to have a wedding at Hogwarts." He grumbled. He brightened up slightly, thinking of the reception here.

He sat on the chair and thought of their latest argument. Recalling what he said about not wanting to be tied down, he cringed, and thought about how much Hermione would read into that one little sentence.

He puttered around the place for a while longer before he threw up his hands in frustration.

Quickly pulling out a piece of parchment, he wrote,

_Hermione, _

_Please, please, don't read too much into what I said the other day. I'm truly sincerely sorry that I said something so stupid. Will you ever forgive me? It was just something that slipped out. I'm so sorry Mi._

_I'll be waiting at the Alter for you._

_Your dearest love, _

_DM-_

He folded the note and sent it to her. Just as he sent it, hoping that she wouldn't be mad.

Hermione was finally calm enough for Ginny to do her makeup without her fidgeting. With a flourish, Ginny finally finished Hermione's dramatic make up.

It was a slightly smoky-eyed look, except it was a shimmering blue, instead of black, to bring contrast to her chocolate brown eyes. Pansy was finally finished with her hair and it hung gracefully, flared out in some places and flatter in others, giving her hair a voluminous look. To top it off, Pansy had delicately piled half of it on top, elongating her neck and pulling the entire outfit together. A head poked into the room the same time an owl outside hooted. Hermione went to get the owl while Ginny and Pansy guarded the door. When she read the note, she smiled happily to herself and tucked it into her dress.

"Mi! Your parents are here!" Ginny called. Hermione squealed and ran out, heels, train and all and flung herself into her parent's arms.

"Oh how I've missed you!" She cried. Mrs. Granger gripped her as if her life depended on it. Mr. Granger hugged them both desperately.

"We brought you something old and something blue." Mrs. Granger said excitedly. She held up two items. In her right were the most beautiful array of hyacinths, blue orchids and morning glory vines. In her left hand was a sparkling silver comb, sprayed with diamonds, emeralds and amethyst in a feather-like fashion.

Mrs. Granger slid it gently into her hair. Hermione could feel tears building in her eyes.

"Mi! Come on! It's starting!" Pansy yelled while fixing her makeup. She pulled up her skirts and hurried to where Pansy was waiting impatiently, already tapping her foot.

"Sorry!" She said quickly and smiled excitedly. She gave Mrs. Granger another hug before lifting her skirts and rushing to the door

_I'm getting married today. _She was exuberant about being married to Draco.

When they reached the great Hall's doors she started hyperventilating again.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Calm down! You're going to die from panic!" Ginny hit her again and she took another shuddery breath and nodded.

The doors opened and Hermione's nerves dissipated. All she could focus on was the handsome man a few feet away from her. She grinned, and he winked back, causing her to blush.

"Now you're the perfect picture of the blushing bride," Ginny whispered cheekily. Hermione blushed even harder and looked towards the floor.

As she walked down the aisle, she breathed in deeply, reveling in the gorgeous smell of lavender, rose and something else she couldn't place enveloping her like a cloud. She looked around in wonder and marveled at how quickly everyone, students, professors alike, had helped had decorated the place, especially after the Hall had been completely rebuilt only a month ago. The place had red, green, silver and gold drapes stylishly slung across the halls. The ceiling was dancing with light of all colours, shooting across the night sky. After what literally seemed like forever, they reached the end of the aisle. Now that Hermione was closer she could see the happiness and love that was radiating from Draco's eyes. She faintly heard the priest talk about giving her away but she wasn't paying attention to him. All she could think of was when the ceremony would end so she could go fuck his brains out.

As the priest began to speak, he stared at her seductively, his eyes stripping her layers one by one. Hermione's eyes widened and she licked her lips. Draco smirked and looked up just in time for him to say his vows.

"Hermione, I remember when we were young I used to torment you. Honestly, if anyone had said, a year ago, that I was going to fall for you, so hard and so fast, I would have laughed in his or her face. Now, I wish we had fallen earlier. This year has been full of sorrow, loss, but also full of love, happiness and victories. I originally had planned to say something else but I've forgotten it so I'm going to wing it.

Hermione you are the beauty of my heart,

The person who lights up my life,

Now with you I cannot part,

I must make you my wife.

You always throw retorts to me,

Even when I offended you none.

I'm glad we are now a 'we'

For without you I am surely done.

You came into my life,

With no intention of leaving,

We finally ended our petty strife,

Now the rewards we are reaping.

I love you my dear,

More than words can express.

I will always be near,

And hopefully my actions won't bring incest.

You matter more than anything else,

I will never let you go,

The future proudly tells,

Without doubt, or fear, or sorrow.

By the end of this very fine day,

You'll be mine for life

We can finally roll in the hay,

For the first time, as husband and wife.

For better or worse,

For richer or poorer,

In sickness or in health

I swear by my life,

To love you,

To cherish you,

To honour and to comfort you,

For as long as we both shall live,

Till death do we part."

Draco finished and saw Hermione's eyes brimming with happy tears. He leaned forward and lightly brushed her tears away, being careful not to smudge her makeup. Hermione took a deep breath and began her vows.

"I have no beautiful poem, but I do have my words, and Draco, you have my promise. Similar to you I would have laughed in the person's face had they said I was going to marry you but now I cannot wait to. You waltzed into my life and refused to leave. I swear by my life, by my love for you that I will cherish you, love you, honour you and comfort you, in sickness or in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, for as long as we both shall live, till death do we part."

The minister marrying them motioned for the ring bearer, Fleur's five-year-old son Louis, to give Draco and Hermione their rings. The exchange of rings was simple, and done quickly.

"By the power vested in thee, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said solemnly.

Draco pulled Hermione flush against him and kissed her passionately. Just as things were getting heated Hermione heard Harry yell, "Get a room!" They broke apart, panting lightly, Hermione now bright pink.

"Shall we, love?" Draco asked, holding out his arm for Hermione to take.

She took it eagerly and together, they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

**-AT THE MANOR-**

The party was considered fairly rowdy, considering that more than half of the wedding guests were drunk and stumbling about. Draco was dragged from Hermione the minute he entered, and he was now nursing a glass of champagne from almost an hour ago.

He looked out and saw the bushes shaking roughly and grimaced at the thought of what people were doing there.

"Draco, look." Blaise yelled drunkenly. He stood on the table and started dancing, arms flailing before losing balance and landing on the floor with a loud thud. Draco scrubbed his face with his hands, and went over to help pull Blaise back up.

"I'm going to bed. Don't destroy the house Blaise." Draco yelled over the music and walked upstairs. He was about to reach his room when a small feminine body blocked his way.

"Wait Malfoy, she's not done yet." Ginny spoke sharply.

Draco smirked. "She's a Malfoy now too, Red."

Just as Ginny was about to throw a retort into Draco's face, Pansy's face popped out the door and she nodded, smiling widely. Grudgingly Ginny stepped aside and allowed Draco entrance. The girls closed the door quietly and left the newlyweds alone.

**(Warning: Viewer's discretion is advised) **

Hermione was standing by the window, with nothing more than a thin nightgown on her. With the moonlight shining on her, he could see right through it.

"Mi," he called softly.

She turned, and flung herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. He pulled her up higher, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, running her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking entrance. He complied, and walked backwards, pushing her against the wall to let his hands roam where they wanted. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, and moaning sensually when his hand slid up her thigh, closing in on her entrance. Hermione tugged on her nightgown, desperate to remove it. Draco dropped her back to the ground and helped her remove it, sliding the soft satin across her skin. She ran from him, naked, and stood on the other side of the bed. Draco eyed her hungrily and pounced onto the bed, pulling her forwards so she fell on top of him. She quickly sat up, her chest rising and falling quickly. Draco turned her over and began to fondle her breasts. He plucked at her nipple, used his teeth and nipped it softly, making her hips jerked involuntarily and she moaned again.

"I'm going to make you come for me, screaming my name," Draco whispered sexily into her ear, making her pant with want.

"No, it's my turn to play," She whispered back, lips twisting into a smirk. She pushed him back so she was straddling him and slid downwards, leaving a glistening trail of her juices. Draco's head connected with the pillow harshly, as he tried not to release.

She put her fingers into her mouth, wetting them, before pulling them out slowly, all the while making sure Draco was watching. He was fixated on her every movement, and almost died of pleasure when she trailed those two fingers up and down his rock hard shaft.

"Oh god, please!" he begged. Draco never begged but this was an exception. Hermione grinned triumphantly and complied, kissing the tip lightly. That alone was enough to cause Draco to release, but he held on. She sucked gently, teeth scraping occasionally, savouring in his manly salty taste that was uniquely Draco. Draco moaned loudly and fisted his hands in her hair.

"Stop, before I cum all over your face." Draco panted. He picked Hermione up threw her on the bed, sliding his lips deliciously over her, moving inch by inch down. When he reached her burning core Hermione was ready for release. Draco could see it plainly, and yet still tormented her. He slowly slid on finger in, circling it. Hermione gasped and writhed, the feeling building up instantly. Hermione's hips rose to meet his traitorous fingers and she came all too soon. Draco, satisfied she had come first, entered her still throbbing core, knowing full well it would drag the pleasure out. She gasped loudly at the friction, before wrapping her legs round his again as he thrust quickly. Hermione writhed frantically, the sensation building up again. He tilted her, and thrust, penetrating deeper.

"Scream for me," He whispered hoarsely. Her breath stuck in her throat as her orgasm began. It hit its peak, and Draco thrust again, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"That's my girl," He panted, and released, spilling his warm seed into her. He collapsed beside her, fully spent from the powerful orgasm, and drifted into a contented sleep, knowing his love was right next to him.

**A/n: There's a final part to this story and we're done! The next chapter is the final chapter, but there will be 'credits' of sorts, thanking all those who favourited, and added me on your alert. There will also be something I will be addressing in the 'credits' . muacks love you all! R&R for me! Let's reach 100 reviews! I love you all (:**


	25. Epilogue

**A/n: Ahhh! Last Chapter! I'm going to cry! Thank all of you for your support you've been amazing! I'm going to post an original story soon on wattpad(dot)com so do check it out soon! Thank you my wonderful fans!**

**Shoutouts:**

**JDeppIsMyLovely: I know! I wrote it myself :D**

**Chapter 25-Epilogue **

**Recap:**

_He collapsed beside her, fully spent from the powerful orgasm, and drifted into a contented sleep, knowing his love was right next to him._

**Chapter 25- Epilogue **

**-17 YEARS LATER-**

"Mooom!" Aquila, yelled across the house. She had been trying to look for her robes for the past hour but she still couldn't find them. Her unusual grey eyes, with brown centres, flitted around the room quickly, desperate for the robe. She had long wavy blond hair, a perfect mix of Hermione and Draco. She stood tall and proud, her body toned from quidditch. She was elated, knowing she was head girl, and James was head boy. But, for now, she was frantically searching for the damn robe.

"_One from Slytherin and one from Gryffindor, oh boy." _She thought, still smiling to herself.

Hermione walked in, annoyed with her daughter.

"For the love of god! You're in your seventh year already and you still can't find your bloody robe!" She yelled impatiently. "Accio robe." Immediately Aquila's robe came flying toward her.

"Thank you mom!" She said impishly and carried on rushing to pack.

"Aquila Lyra Malfoy, you are exactly like your father," She said, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

Just then, the man himself walked in. Hugging Hermione from behind, he whispered in her ear, "What have you been telling our daughter my love?"

She laughed and kissed him lightly. Aquila watched her parents with obvious fascination. She wanted to be exactly like them, after so long they were still madly in love.

"Daaaad!" A yell came from the other room. Aquila laughed outright, tears beginning to stream down her face as she saw her twin brother, Orion Lupus Malfoy came running in through the door, bright pink. Draco just looked at him and smirked while Hermione gasped in shock.

"Aquila Lyra Malfoy! Did you do this?" Hermione asked sternly.

Aquila could not stop laughing but she shook her head. Just then, a knock came on the door and in strode James Potter, all smiles with his brother Albus and sister Lily.

"Malfoy did you jump into Strawberry Shortcake's pink pond?" James asked with a smirk and sent Aquila into another fit of laughter. Orion growled and pounced at his sister, sending her screaming into the floor, her body still shaking from the laughter. Unfortunately, Orion had forgotten he was only in a towel and as it slid off Lily started laughing uncontrollably. Orion looked up and blushed a deep red, even redder than his dye when he saw his buttock cheeks were still their creamy pale colour. Aquila looked up from her spot on the ground and screamed in horror.

Hermione rushed over to her and Orion got off her.

"He…saw… urgh!" Was all Aquila managed to spit out. She dusted herself off the floor and flipped off her brother.

"Aquila!" Hermione scolded her, but she was smiling.

"Come on A, we don't wanna be late again now do we? McGonagall'll have our balls if we are." James hurried her.

"Aww it's only your balls she's going to have J, I don't have any remember?" She smiled wickedly.

James groaned as he thought of them being late again.

"Whatever, A, just hurry." He picked up her bags and dumped them into the flying car then told the others to go first.

When she looked at him curiously he just shushed her and pulled her along.

"Where are we going J?" She asked, curious yet slightly hopeful.

She'd been in love with James Potter for as long as she could remember and she was hoping he felt the same. However, the only time he had shown any sort of affection for her was when they escaped a party and had talked for the entire night. When she woke up she was tangled up in him.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Close your eyes A." He asked gently. _

_I did as told. As they drifted shut, I felt something warm touch them lightly. _

'_Did he–?' she wondered. _

"_Keep them closed and count to ten." He whispered in her ear and she shivered lightly._

_When she opened them he was gone._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Do you remember this?" He asked a little hesitantly.

She gasped with recognition. It was the lake where they had talked all night.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Look at me A. I love you. I kissed you here that night but I was so scared that–" He began but was cut off when Aquila jumped into his arms, kissing him full on the lips.

They made out passionately until a cough came from behind. They turned to see Draco standing there with a wide smirk on his face. Aquila suddenly realised that her long legs were wrapped around James' waist, and something hard was poking into her navel. She gasped in shock at let her legs drop to the floor. She turned and blushed hard. Draco just grinned and tapped his watch. She looked at it and gasped.

"Oh my god we're going to be late!" She squeaked, causing both Draco and James to laugh. She smacked James.

"We have to hold the prefects meeting idiot! Dad, please?" She looked at him imploringly. He sighed and held out his arm for her to take. She pulled James along and together they apparated to the station, making it just in time.

"Thank you dad! I love you!" She yelled and hurried to board the train, with James in tow.

Hermione was already there, with Harry, Ginny, Pansy and Blaise. Hermione, even after all these years could not find it in her to forgive Ron. She hated Ron with a passion, and even Ginny agreed he was a dick. He was currently married to Lavender but it was obvious their marriage had hit the rocks.

"What a nightmare it's been, raising those brats." Draco wrapped his arms around his wife and the train pulled out.

Hermione laughed outright. "You were the one that made them brats Draco, not me."

He ignored her and kissed her forehead.

"At least now we can enjoy our lives. No more war, just peace, and contentment. I love you Draco." Hermione turned and kissed him. He was still the only one who could ignite a fire within her belly, making her beg for more.

"Shall we go home and finish what you started?" Draco whispered huskily.

She nodded and laughingly, they apparated to do just they wanted.

THE END-

**A/n: It's over! ): tune in for the credits yeah? Everyone who has favourited my story and/or put me on your author alerts! Of course, there will be the reviewers too! Love you guys! And if I miss out your names do tell me yeah? ^^**


	26. Credits

**A/n: There's just too many of you! Okay, I know. I'm going to upload a chapter each. This is the first. Enjoy!^^**

Favourite List:

Gryphengirl

hazel-eyed-princess

hilarey1231

Holly1996-TWILIGHT LOVER

hopelesszee

Jayjay6671

JDeppIsMyLovely

justreaderr

katgo58

kittyriri0405

KolusBonus

MiDniGhtW0lF15

Missus Draco Malfoy

missymet13

my-name-is-a-secret101

Neowrella

nightfire19

NimbusRose

pinkcrazyness

PokemonKittyPotter

RAINAraina

21

RonnyRawr

RyssaElle

sammy87

Schmidten

SexyAvalonPriestess

SlytherinBitch216

sonjameyer

supernatural13

theloveofamudblood

TheWifeOfTomFelton

TwilightObsessed223

VampireQueenBrittany

WolfShine

0xSoraSuzux0

2dEVIL iN dISGUISE2

andilynn2012

ANGELnDEVIL

angusswager

BamBooks15

BeingJustMe

Betty91Boo

Bookworm4237

caramelapple01

Ch3cKzZ

cherryblossoms101

cocosunshine23

Contingency Plans

Danielle can'tshutup Colombo

Danyelle616TWI

DarkFire-FoxDemon

DeAtHlY bEauTiFuL

Dimitri-is-sexy

DoctorPeeves

DramioneLove123

El' Caliente

ElvenAngel77

EmoPrincess21

Fallenangel2312

fanaticchic

FanficfannafcifnaF

fanficrulestotally

Finch98

FlowerPower21

FlyingMonkii13

foxy lady in black

..LOVE

Gabbeh M

generalfangirlie

greatEXpectationz

Love is a Verb

sheepdog20

Willowcloud

girlforprez12234

GlitterGirl07

LavishlyUrs

thousandwattsmiles

Benstinson

darkella94

ilovesuperjunior13

jessgold94

monique231

DreRose

naylilangel130

The-key-of-time

cucumber-kate

SpiritofMusic664

Wishing Dark Thoughts

cassiesparrow

Raynsith

ap149

HermioneMalfoy69

nerd-tastic1213

emu9212

Blac tiger 532

Cookie97

HoneyxLove

GypsyGirlUK

Summer02


	27. Credits 2

**A/n: Here's to all my lovelies who put my story on their alerts! ^^**

**Alert List:**

alicemaybrandonjones

angusswager

Babycakes24

babygodgirl89

babynora1983

BeingJustMe

Bleeding Pages

Bookworm4237

caramelapple01

Ch3cKzZ

Contingency Plans

crazedgryffiodor24

DeAtHlY bEauTiFuL

EmoPrincess21

Emswarek17

FallenBlueRose

FanficfannafcifnaF

FindMe215

flute-player56

Forbidden1991

gleek-at-the-heart

greatEXpectationz

Halja

Hannah0Hunter

hopelesszee

Hot Rod's Girl

hotttopicgirl

intellectualbarbiewriter

issy15

JDeppIsMyLovely

JeNeTt3

jessicaabeeby

JessicaLeeAnne

jessirose85

Keep Calm- Grow A Moustache

KialeyBrooke

kittyriri0405

kiwi541

KolusBonus

l0stinl0ve

lexi522

Lostinmyhead22

magiclighthouse

MiDniGhtW0lF15

Miss Vampire 16

missymet13

Mo2653

my-name-is-a-secret101

mysticpammy

perripotter

pillowwolfpup

pinkcrazyness

21

RavenclawsLeadingLady

RayneLover101

RebeccaAlice

Rienxad

riliya

rmk11

roxirigirl

sammy87

SeverusNight

SexyAvalonPriestess

Shortsizesyndrome12

slk1121

SlytherinBitch216

staplesscotch

SunShine1998

TaliaIsLovely44

TeganSJohnson

Temptation94

terraXbbXFAN2

tetay

TheCuteVamp

TomFeltonLover1990

tuffers17

twilightbella

TwilightCrazyAssBitch

VampireQueenBrittany

Vintage Ginger

wannaslay-88

WeAreBeautiful

wedontbelong81

Wolfwifey0611

Wolness

xAvatarLovex

xGrangerDangerx

xX a black rose Xx

xxxcrazyxladyxxx

zamora49

Sheepdog20

darkella94

cucumber-kate

Cookie97


	28. Credits 3

**A/n: You guys should love me! I can't copy and paste without all your reviews coming up here so I'm gonna have to type it out slowly. Haha oh well shows how much I love you guys ^^**

**Reviewers:**

**JDeppIsMyLovely**

**FlowerPower21**

**SexyAvalonPrincess**

**2dEVIL iN dISGUISE2**

**greatEXpectationz**

**Dusk**

**Finch98**

**Pinkcrazyness**

**Hilda9achillius9Fitra**

**Pokemon Kitty Potter **

**Peacelovepotter09**

**Caramelapple01**

**Bambooks15**

"**Me" **

**VampireQueenBrittany**

**Alicemaybrandonjones**

**Forbidden1991 **

**Generalfangirlie **

**Jeanne (same as generalfangirlie but whatever (: )**

**The-girl-on-fire-isa-slytherin**

**ValerieAnn**

**My-name-is-a-secret101**

**Babycakes24**

**Flute-player56**

**Kissinghollie**

**KolusBonus**

**OObubblesOOO**

**Matt-on-Matt**

**Hottopicgirl**

**NimbusRose**

**Mysticpammy**

**Missus Draco Malfoy**

**TomFeltonLover1990**

**CheekyCheese**

**RayneLover101**

**SheepDog20**

**the human equation**

**Aurora1991**

**JenAdoresDraco (READ AUTHORS NOTE)**

Special shououts to Forbidden1991, JDeppIsMyLovely, Alicemaybrandonjones, Hilda9achillius9Fitra, and generalfangirlie (AKA Jeanne) for constantly helping me throughout this story, even if it was in different points of the story! Love you guys!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

i will not be doing a sequel, i'm sorry. i think it's best if it's left like this, don't you?

sorry if you guys were hoping for one ):

Xoxo,

Mysterytears97


	29. SURPRISE

**A/n: Oneshot! Random I know but inspiration just struck me. So this is An Unexpected Twist's… Set after Aquila starts her final year in Hogwarts. **

"Aquila! Orion! Where are you?" Hermione hollered from the living room.

She frowned when silence greeted her.

_Odd… usually they'd be running downstairs by now. _

Warily, she climbed the steps of White Rose Hall, Draco's, well now their, holiday home. She loved it here because it was homely, warm, and free of the darkness that haunted them when they were younger.

"Aquila I called your name – oh my god!" Hermione opened the door, forgetting to knock, only to shriek and shut it firmly again.

Her daughter was _naked _and in bed with James Potter, in the throes of passion. They were so into it they didn't even realize she was there. She knew this day would come, just not so… bluntly.

"Mi, are you okay? I heard you scream. Why is A's door shut? Isn't Potter Junior over?" Draco asked hurriedly, moving to open the door.

Hermione jumped and stopped him.

"Don't," she said, the warning in her eyes sending a clear message to her husband, who started laughing.

"You seriously walked in on them? Oh god this is too funny! I can only imagine your face. Man I wish a camera had captured that," Draco snorted, laughing away.

"Shut it Malfoy! It isn't funny! I saw them… Oh my god this is worse than walking in on my parents!" she groaned, trying to erase the image from her mind.

"Hey, you're a Malfoy too. Remember that," he whispered, pulling her close and trailing soft, butterfly kisses across her shoulder.

"Draco, stop it. I still have… mmm," Hermione hummed her pleasure and leaned in further as Draco kissed her sensitive spot.

Draco pushed her against the wall and kissed her, trailing his hands down her arms and under her shirt. She groaned and arched into him, momentarily forgetting that her daughter was having sex in her bedroom.

A loud groan followed by something that sounded like James broke through the haze of passion and Draco stopped kissing her.

"Should we interrupt after they come down from their post-coital high?" Draco asked, smirking evilly.

Hermione giggled, and agreed, feeling like she was five and going to surprise her parents.

A tug pulled at her heart, and she sighed, thinking about her parents, who had passed on in a car accident five years ago.

Draco noticed her mood shift and pulled her close.

"Everything's going to be alright my love. Now, let's go scare the shit out of our daughter," he smiled wickedly and Hermione felt herself perk up a little.

They counted to three and casually opened the door.

"Aquila, I called you earlier– well, what do we have here?" Draco asked breezily, an eyebrow raised, amused.

"Fuck!"

"Oh my god, shit!"

"Didn't you lock the door?"

"I thought so!"

"You _thought?" _

_Smack. _

At this point Hermione and Draco were laughing like hyenas, watching the couple scramble to look presentable.

"Relax, we're not going to kill you. Your mom might though, seeing as she walked in earlier and you didn't notice," Draco smirked as his daughter's face paled even further.

"Mom… I… oh shit," she muttered, turning bright red.

"Just be safe. You guys are old enough to be responsible for your actions. Oh, and are you sated enough to come down for dinner?" Hermione asked, then laughed as they both turned red.

"We'll be done right away Mrs. Malfoy," James muttered, ears red as he reached for his boxers.

"Oh and A, where's your brother?" Hermione asked as she turned to leave, a huge self satisfied smirk on her face.

"He's with Lily," Aquila replied, a happy look in her eyes.

"What is with Potter's kids getting together with ours? As if him being your best friend isn't close enough," Draco muttered playfully, eyes sparkling as Hermione whipped her head around.

"Run Dad! Save yourself!" Aquila yelled and Draco sprinted, hearing his wife's footsteps behind him.

"Careful love, you still need me to help face your daughter," he warned, laughter crinkling his eyes.

"I need your help looking for Orion. He doesn't seem to be in the house. The tracking spell didn't work," she mused, worry lacing her tone as all the playfulness left them.

"Just check his room. He's probably practicing wards, bookworm that he is," Draco teased, earning himself a smack from Hermione.

"This is assault and battery. I should report you," he grumbled, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Go ahead, and you won't get to see what I'm wearing underneath tonight. Shame, and I was looking forward to it tonight," she teased, winking before knocking on Orion's door.

"Just a second mom!" he called back, and Hermione was impressed that the wards could recognize who she was.

Orion was a lot like her,, more introverted, bookworm through and through while Aquila was more like Draco, playful, cheeky, quidditch lover but both were devastating smart, and maintained their good grades, much to Draco and Hermione's pleasure.

"Yes? You needed something?" Orion asked, his appearance slightly disheveled and his face oddly flushed.

"What have you been up to? Dinner's ready soon," she asked, trying to peek into his room.

"Nothing much, just reading," he said quickly, almost too quickly, and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Liar. Let me through the wards," she said, wondering what he would hide from her.

"Could you um… test them? I want to see how much I've improved," he asked shyly.

She nodded but made Orion come out so he couldn't hide anything.

After many, many, many spells, she finally broke through the wards.

"Well done. Those are really strong. You can do the wards next time when we renew ours," she said, hugging her son.

She'd ruffle his hair, if she could reach it. She walked in and found Lily Potter on Orion's bed, flipping through a charms book, looking equally flushed and disheveled.

"Oh wow. Were you guys having sex?" Draco's head popped into the room and asked, an amused look on his face.

Orion turned red and shook his head vehemently.

"Dad! No, we… we haven't gone that far. She's too young for that!" he groaned, knowing Draco was going to have fun with this.

"Come on, both of you, dinner's ready, and Lily, your parents are here," Hermione said, and Lily jumped off hi bed gracefully, trying to tame her hair.

"Aquila! You better not be going for round two in there or I will castrate your boyfriend!" Draco yelled and a shoe flew out of her room almost instantly.

"What?! James is sleeping with Aquila?" Harry yelped.

"Dad, A is sleeping with James?" Orion asked, a wicked grin on his face.

Draco just winked at his son and moved into the dining room.

"So, Orion, did you use protection?" Harry asked, a smile tugging at his lips as he tried to look stern.

Orion choked and shook his head, while Lily just turned red and sank into her seat.

"No you didn't use protection?" Ginny asked, giggling.

"No, no, we didn't go that far," he wheezed.

"Good. What about you J?" Ginny asked, a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

Hermione was laughing outright now and Draco was trying not to, but failing miserably.

"Um… spell," he squeaked and the whole table burst into raucous laughter.

Dinner was interesting, to say the least. Draco threatened that is James ever hurt his precious daughter he was going to hunt him down and cut him into tiny pieces to feed to the centaurs that roamed the Forbidden Forest in Hogwarts. James looked affronted and threw mash potatoes at Draco, but missed and hit Aquila, which landed on her shirt with a loud splat.

"Potter did you just throw food at me?" she asked, a wicked glint appearing as she lifted her spoon.

"Um… no?" he stammered, trying to edge away from his girlfriend.

"Too late," she giggled, and upturned the floating bucket over him.

That started a full out magic food fight, with tomatoes and mustard and all kinds of mushy food flying from the fridge. By the time they were done, everyone was covered in ice cream, mustard, eggs, flour, and gravy, amongst other things.

Everyone was giggling and laughing, snuggled up with their significant other in a dirty corner of the room, trying to get as much of it out of their faces as possible.

"Okay, cleanup time. James, Orion, you clean up this mess, since you started it. A, Ginny, help them after you get that gunk out of your hair before it hardens up. The rest, go replenish what you used up from my fridge. I'll go wash up first then help you guys," Hermione fired off orders and everyone scurried off, not wanting to piss her off after messing up her perfect kitchen.

Hours later, the kitchen was back to it's spotless state pre-food fight. Everyone was happy and satisfied and feeling all loved up.

"Mom, I'm going to James' house, see you tomorrow!" Aquila called out before flooing to their house.

"Mom, can I stay here?" Lily asked, then squeaked in happiness when her mom said yes.

"Feeling loved up are we hmm?" Draco whispered huskily.

"Yeah, all the love in the air," Hermione murmured back, leaning into his hard, lean body

She was thankful that everyone had found someone they loved and weren't in danger of losing them.

The war brought them closer, but love bound them forever.

**Do check out my new Dramione story The Serpent's Lioness! 3 Read and Review**


	30. AUTHORS NOTE

**Author's note:**

**This is a personal reply to JenAdoresDraco. **

**This story may seem similar but you have no right to say that I "stole her story." If you look up dramione fics, so many of them are put into the perspective of them being in their seventh year. Yes, I did take an idea in the first chapter, but mind you I credited her. I do read her stories, and I have also read "Relationships Change", and if you're referring to the part where Ron and Hermione argue, I came up with that idea on my own. Ron and Hermione were NOT dating mind you. I broke their friendship, NOT their relationship as girlfriend/boyfriend. **

**Anything else that seems like her story is pure coincidence. **

**If you want, please, go ahead and complain all you want. I know my rights, and I know I came up with this entire story on my own. **

**You do not know my thought process so you have no right to say I am stealing other people's story. I hope you understand but I really dislike people who think that I steal other's stories. **

**To anyone else who thinks like this, don't even bother reviewing, or telling me I stole someone's idea. This is the one and only reply because I want to make it clear that I am not a thief. I love writing as much as any other author here and I hope I made that clear. **

**Mysterytears97**


	31. Author's Note

**Guys I know my story has many many MANY holes in it, trust me, I know, but do keep in mind that I was 14 when I first wrote this. **

**- side track - **

**HOLY SHIT I TYPED THIS OUT AND MY INTERNET DIED UGH. **

**Okay back haha. **

**Anyway here's a condensed version. **

**1. Thank you to LL1106 for reviewing I wish I could PM you but I can't. **

**2. I GET IT. MY STORY IS LIKE RELATIONSHIPS CHANGE. Sheesh. But guys calm down yeah? Practically every plotline possible has been created so why aren't people flaming others for copying my story? Makes no sense right? I understand that you guys are accusing me of copying but I'VE READ IT TOO Y'KNOW. And I've read others that are like that so why not flame 'em too? **

**3. I was 14 when I wrote this. Some sympathy might be nice.**** So I was young, naive, and didn't fully understand the importance of setting and time and remembering what my characters have said. This being said, I started when I was 13 and crazy over Dramione. The flames on how shit my writing is and how bad this story is _hurt._ ****All I wanted was for people to enjoy reading my story and being an emotional barely-teen that shit hurts. Of course, four years on I actually grew a backbone and learn how to take people's shit but hey, be nice yeah? I cringe reading some of the stuff I wrote (not the smut but the loopholes) and I'm trying to improve with the new one I'm writing.**

**5. I love all the support and you won't believe how amazed I am at the 159,000+ reads I've gotten from all of you. Thank you all! Okay I'm done. **

**Love,**

**MysteryTears97**


End file.
